Beautiful Lies and Butterflies
by laffinchik
Summary: InuYasha had it all. He had a girlfriend, close friends who wouldn't rat him out, a gang who would back him up, fan-girls to keep his ego up. He had it all. But then Kagome came to town. Rated M for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Lies and Butterflies

A/N: So you're all going to hate me. I'm editing. Again. It's not that much in this chapter, but later on there'll be BIG changes. But I'm working on it, and doing this will get the whole story to make a lot more sense than it would have. I love you all so much.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Please don't sue me, I don't have money and I'm living off rice and beans at the moment.

Freaky Green Eyes

Even from down the street, the purpose of this looming, bland brick-face building was obvious. A thin line of stray students rushed through the doors. Down the left hallway and a little to the right, a slender form shut the locker before her. She looked around and walked off, just as the tardy bell rang, bringing a full round of various curses and groans from the students still milling about in the halls. A group of seniors dawdled against the wall, oblivious to the sudden rush around them.

"So, InuYasha, what's your fist class today?" A pretty girl in a tight jeans and a tighter shirt looked up at the boy next to her, their arms intertwined. Her brown eyes were cool and aloof as she looked at him, even though her touch was gentle.

"Math. Calculus, or something stupid like that." The boy had long silver hair. His mixed blood exposed itself atop his head – his ears were small and wolfish, covered in soft fur the same hue as his hair. He shrugged, gold eyes shimmering, as he smiled at the girl on his arm.

"Ah, poor InuYasha. He won't have to deal with Kikyo hounding him for a full hour and a half!" the girl opposite them laughed. Her brown eyes were as warm and sunny as her hair, and the jeans she wore hung loose on her hips. Her long hair was pulled into a high pony-tail, wrapped around with a pink ribbon to match her tank top.

"Shut up, Sango." Kikyo tightened her grip on InuYasha's hand, voice harsh.

The girl across the way tensed, and forced a smile on her face, "Never."

"Ah, Sango, my sweet, where are you going for _your_ first class?" a boy in blue with enchanted beads encircling his right wrist cut in, smiling crookedly. His sparkling blue eyes grabbed Sango's, and her smile didn't seem so hard.

"As far away as I can get from you, Miroku," her perfect teeth flashed before them and disappeared as she walked off.

"Wait! Sango!" Miroku scurried after her, black backpack bouncing.

InuYasha sighed. "Well, I better get going." He began to pull away from Kikyo, but she squeezed his hand.

"I'll walk you. The math rooms are on my way," She smiled.

"What d'you have first period anyway?" He led the way down the hall, and let her pull him to the right.

She grimaced. "History. Nothing interesting. Wanna skip?"

InuYasha considered it for a moment, but shook his head, "Nah."

"InuYasha likes _math?" _

"No. It's just the only class you can sleep in, and nobody cares," he grinned, but Kikyo frowned and his smile faltered. "Besides, that's all I'd do if I skipped first period, anyway," he shrugged, finally slipping out of Kikyo's grasp.

"I was think more along... Other lines," she smiled up at him, but quickly looked down.

"Heh... Maybe some other time. See ya later." InuYasha slipped inside a classroom, much to the teacher's amusement.

"Sit down, Dog Boy. There's a seat in the back." The balding man didn't even glance up from his role book. A name plate on his desk proudly stated "."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, making a beeline for the only open seat in the back row. It was a desk away from the window. One seat over, inches from the glass, a girl sat absentmindedly staring out and over the lawn.

"Hey," InuYasha nodded to the girl as he slid into his chair.

She nodded back. Barely even glanced at him. But before any of this passed through our hero's not-so-quick mind, he got a good look at her face.

_'Damn...'_ InuYasha eyed the girl's profile,_ 'Wow, she is hot!' _ She had warm skin, slightly tanned, that showed the nicely defined muscles rippling beneath as she moved. She wore a baggy t-shirt, but it didn't hide her full form. Her legs were long and fully covered, even in the last dregs of a too-hot summer. Her face was soft and welcoming, with high cheek bones and big eyes, full, rosy lips and long, soft black hair that fell down her back like a waterfall.

"So... Why don't I know you?" InuYasha racked his brain. He'd been in the same school system his whole life, despite the cost, so he should've seen her before...

"I'm new."

He jumped. He hadn't expected her to actually _reply_. He looked up "O-" The look in her eyes stopped him cold. They weren't looking at him, they were looking _through_ him. Her eyes were the color of summer grass under the sun and were sharp as shattered glass. InuYasha thought she could see everything about him. From his bad habits to the little quirks no one, not even Kikyo, knew about. "Oh. That makes sense." InuYasha looked away, to the far wall. Her expression, calm and collected, totally threw him off guard. It was_...Weird _to say the least.

"Ah, I see you've met our new student Dog Boy," Mr. Worth gestured to the girl, "Why don't you introduce yourself, Miss."

The green-eyed beauty got up, a warm smile on her face, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I just moved here from the Khakato Mountains."

"The Khakato Mountains, you say? Interesting..." the teacher turned to the board, "Thank you, Ms. Higurashi. And now for todays lesson..."

InuYasha tuned out the teacher and opted to watch Kagome instead. She had her head in her hand, a pen in the other. Her pen never left the page, and it seemed more like she was doodling than taking notes. But it was like she had... Deflated, somehow. _'Oh, well,'_ InuYasha settled back into his chair. _'I'm probably seeing things... Too tired to even think straight...'_ Within moments, he was out like a light.

Kagome glanced over at his inert form, head on his desk, ears twitching with every little sound, every turned page, every pen scratch. She took a deep breath, looking over the board. Solving for multiple variables. Easy stuff. She turned back to the flimsy piece of paper on her desk and eyed it carefully. The head was tilted the wrong way, the shoulders were too twisted. A few quick strokes, and... There! She smiled, sketching out the eyes, shaping them just right.

Pulling out a notebook, she stashed the page away, finally taking the time to study the blackboard. It was boring. Lots and lots of random facts thrown down without anything to glue them together. Kagome could see the fine lines between each piece, but even then those lines were very blurry. The teacher droned on and on, explaining polynomials over and over again. She sighed, staring at the edge of a certain piece of paper. Kagome gave up, pulling the sketch back out. Putting pen to paper, she smiled. Despite what she thought, drawing was more than enjoyable. It was soothing, almost cathartic in a way. She didn't know the boy she was drawing, but didn't that just make it more fun? And the way he had looked at her... It was too good to pass up. So there she was, periodically looking at the prone form next to her.

Dog Boy... Her brow furrowed. What was his name? The teacher, Worth, if she could read the plaque right, had called him "Dog Boy." It was obvious he wasn't human, but he didn't seem to be all demon either. Demons were usually a lot more... Extreme in their appearance. A good example would be that wolf demon she saw in the halls. He had his hair pulled back in a pony-tail, which was normal enough, but his nails were deadly. They were long and drawn to a sharp point, just like his ears. Demons were powerful, generally faster and stronger than humans. If they weren't, they had metaphysical attributes that outweighed their weakness. But then there were half-demons. Usually referred to as hanyous, they had mixed blood. More often than not, hanyous had a demon and a normal human for a parent. They were stronger than the average human, but not quite up to par with a full-fledged demon.

Kagome jumped when the bell rang, ripping a small hole through the drawing with her pen. She quickly packed up her things while the class emptied around her. Kagome glanced over to Dog Boy, who hadn't so much as wrinkled his nose amidst all the hustle and bustle. She eyed him warily, frowning slightly. With a hard poke at Dog Boy's shoulder, Kagome turned on her heel and marched off.

InuYasha woke with a start, sitting bolt upright. He looked around, and stood, frowning slightly. He grabbed his bag and walked off, sparing not even a glance at his smiling teacher. Who would've woken him up? No one really came to mind, especially since he didn't know anybody in the class. It wasn't for lack of trying, Inu Yasha was perfectly sociable, but as with most celebrities, his reputation preceded him. Notoriety never really goes away, especially when it's wrapped around things done in the dank and dark corners of unfamiliar territory. He always preferred to think of it as his daily extracurricular.

The silver-haired youth slid into a classroom just as the bell rang. He took his seat next to Miroku, who smiled at him mischievously, "I hear there's a new girl in town."

InuYasha looked over at him, rolled his eyes, and promptly went back to sleep.

An hour and a half later, InuYasha was sitting with his lunch, surrounded by people. Namely, his friends and consequent girlfriend. Sango and Miroku were snipping at each other, as usual, and Kikyo was ignoring him, also as usual. Or, at least, now it was. InuYasha sighed, looking around the cafeteria. Their school was smaller than most, but still managed to be massive. His eyes wandered over the room, stopping only to narrow at a wolf demon at the other end of the cafeteria, near the windows. Oh, extracurriculars. To put it lightly, InuYasha was working with the most ridiculous, flamboyant weakling of a demon in order to secure his future. And yes, this future is as dramatic as it sounds, involving murder, thievery, ruthless rampages, and knuckle-cracking. All in all, InuYasha was the heir to a very powerful gang. One of them, at least.

"What about you, InuYasha?" Sango snapped him out of his reverie. "How were your classes this morning?"

"Eh, mine were alright," he shrugged, "Math was bearable, but I coulda killed that History teacher." He sighed and picked at his food.

"Hey, have you seen the new girl?" Miroku's smile had mischief written all over it.

_"What_ new girl?" Kikyo said sharply. The whole conversation stopped, three faces staring at her.

"Oh, Ka-something, right?" Sango began carefully, "I hear she's really pretty," She smiled wistfully.

"Sango, you are far prettier than she could ever be." Miroku followed suit, blinking at her somberly.

"Like I wanna hear that from you." She sniffed and turned away, smiling.

"Uh... What about you, Kikyo? Have you seen her?" Miroku smiled pleadingly at the beautiful girl beside InuYasha.

"No, and I really don't care," Kikyo tossed her long, dark hair over a shoulder. A hand instantly flew to the prayer beads at her neck, a deep red. As a miko in training, she was always very cautious with the beads, especially around demons like InuYasha. "As long as she doesn't bother me or InuYasha, she can live."

"Wow. Harsh," Sango laughed nervously.

"I've seen her." All eyes went to InuYasha. "But how did you guys hear about her?"

"Is she as pretty as they say?" Miroku's smiled, completely ignoring InuYasha's question. "Some of the guys in chemistry were reeling from shock."

"You know, for once, I agree with you," Sango nodded, "They all kinda looked like they had been smacked in the face with something incredibly valuable."

_'Yeah, she does kinda have that effect,' _InuYasha smiled and said, "Well, in this case, seeing is believing."

"Where'd you see her?" It really was quite pathetic, the way Miroku looked like a dog who had just found a particularly big bone.

"Math class. We sat next to each other," It took a lot of discipline for InuYasha to keep the laughter down.

"Ah, no!" Miroku's frown stayed upside-down, "you'll get to her before I do!"

"No, I actually didn't make a move on her," InuYasha's smile faded as Kikyo's intense glare bore into his back.

"Really?" He blinked, the prayer beads encircling his wrist clicking loudly. They were pale blue, a sign of a fully privileged monk, not that Miroku ever acted like one.

"Yeah. I was too tired to do anything. And she sorta creeped me out." InuYasha looked over Kikyo's shoulder, trying not to be too obvious in avoiding her icy gaze. The doors to the cafeteria opened, allowing Kagome and a tall brunette through, "That's her over there, the one with Kaede."

Kagome came into the cafeteria with her cousin, Kaede, a doe-eyed, long-limbed athlete with a slight sarcastic streak. She pointed out each of the more obnoxious ne'er-do-wells with a lovely smile and a few choice words. "On this end of the cafeteria we've got the, ah, let's say _aromatic_ Kouga and company. He's a wolf demon, the one with the black hair, coming up on the right."

Kouga whistled, as if on cue, just as Kagome passed by. Her smile became forced, her movements much more fluid than before, as if something had just been let loose.

Kaede sighed. "Don't worry, that was just Kouga."

Kagome's smile was still in place, "It's okay, Kaede. I'd like to think my basic reasoning skills are still in tact."

"He flirts with anything pretty. Even if it's male," The taller girl tried to laugh, but it came out choked.

Kagome snorted, becoming visibly more relaxed, "It's okay."

"It's true!" Kaede was desperately trying to cheer a rather humored Kagome, much to the younger's amusement.

"It's okay."

"Just ask Ayame Sohma!" Kaede sighed again,"If you want... I'll beat him up for you."

Kagome finally burst out laughing, relaxing completely, "Don't do that, Kaede. It's really okay. And besides, you'd cream 'im."

"No, I wouldn't," she frowned as they slipped into the lunch line. "You're the one who'd do the creaming."

Kagome laughed, "You're still the stronger miko. You've got so much more control than I do."

Kaede snorted, "You've got the brute force. You can make anything happen control or no. And besides, what does that make Kikyo?" She was now glaring on top of her glower.

"Queen of us all," Kagome rolled her eyes, "And sliced turkey." She pointed to a sandwich with a mischievous smile.

Kaede laughed, "Yeah, right!" But she took the sandwich anyway. Leading the way in between packed lunch tables, Kaede kept calling names over her shoulder. "Coming up on the left is Her Royal Heinie, our Lovely Lady Kikyo." Kagome didn't have to look to know that Kaede rolled her eyes.

"Oh, hey. It's Dog Boy." Kagome pointed to his back, clothed in a red button down. Kaede had stopped at the table next to his, quickly gesturing for Kagome to come over,

"Who were you staring at?" Kaede smiled at Kagome's bewildered expression.

"That kid," She was still staring at him, brow furrowed. It was amazing he didn't notice. Or, as the case might have been, it was amazing she didn't notice how resolutely he didn't notice her. "That kid, Dog Boy. He's in my math class."

"Oh, him?" Kaede sat, taking Kagome's tray with her. Kagome sat across from Kaede, nodding absentmindedly. "That's InuYasha. He's notoriously dumb. Either that, or notoriously good at hiding whatever intelligence he has. Oh, he hates Kouga. You know, the rather unsanitary lot by the windows. I wouldn't get between them if I were you."

"Is that an actual warning?" Kagome smiled, mirth coloring her features.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Kaede stared the younger girl down.

"No." Kagome laughed, "No, not really."

"You have enough trouble on your plate already, don't go asking for more. Please," When Kagome rolled her eyes, Kaede sighed. "Really, Kagome. People like them cause more problems than they solve. It's not worth the effort."

"I know," Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Besides, they'll have to learn to work together anyways. Might as well let them duke it out now, you know?"

"I guess, but why the necessary camaraderie?"

"Kouga's dad works with Sesshomaru – InuYasha's older brother. They're at the top of some big company. I think it's a medical research thing," Kaede shrugged, pulling her tray closer.

Kagome nodded and pulled out a pen and a certain piece of paper from her pocket, completely ignoring her food. "Nanotechnology and bioengineering, right?"

"I think so," Kaede shrugged. "I don't think they even know. And just a warning, Kikyo and InuYasha are dating."

"Good to know," Kagome nodded, eying her handiwork. She sighed, chewing on her pen.

Kaede dug in, but after a few minutes of watching Kagome work, she swallowed and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Kagome glanced up, small smile lingering on her face. Kaede gestured to the paper. "Oh! This. It's just something I started in math class."

"Can I see?"

"Sure," Kagome passed the paper over.

"Holy crap, Kagome! This looks great!" InuYasha's wandering ears picked up their conversation over the din of the cafeteria.

Kagome laughed at Kaede's awed expression. "Kaede, it's okay." She looked down at the table, laughter fading, "Not my best, but okay."

"Kagome," Kaede rolled her eyes, "This is really good."

"No, it's not," Kagome spread her fingers out on the table, still smiling.

"Yes, it is. Look!" Kaede gestured, "Do you see this? It looks just like him! Look at his eyes! You can tell he's confused!" She giggled, "It's almost like a photograph."

"I guess." Kagome took back the picture and continued to work. Silence passed over the pair as Kaede pulled out a book, and Kagome continued to draw.

Just as InuYasha's mind – and ears – began to wander, he heard something that bothered him.

Kaede glanced up from her book on anatomy, "Kagome, aren't you going to eat anything?"

"You can have it, if you want." She didn't even look up.

"Kagome, you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Kagome, every time you come over for a meal, you eat us out of house and home. You're hungry."

"No. I'm not." She still didn't look up.

"You do know you'll die if you don't eat anything." Kaede's flat tone barely broke for sarcasm.

"The less I throw up the better of I'll be. My esophagus only needs to survive two more years before I can get the hell outta dodge." A grim smile played out over her features.

"And makes you think you'll throw up?"

The younger girl didn't answer, pointedly looking down at her pen.

"Kagome..." Kaede's eyes widened, "Is he starting before dinner now?"

Her silence said it all.

"Oh, jeez, Kagome, I didn't know."

"It's okay," she smiled, but the light seemed to fade from her eyes, "and besides, it's not as bad as..." Kagome trailed off as a shadow passed over the table.

"Not as bad as what?" the wolf demon, Kouga, flanked by three others, leaned over the table, "Hanging out with these guys?" He jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards InuYasha.

"Well, actually -" Kagome tried to say something, hard smile in place, but it didn't work out so well.

"But, ya know," the wolf demon smiled at Kagome, "the one thing I don't get is how I let a pretty little thing like you slip away."

Before Kagome's look of utter disgust could register, InuYasha cut in, "Back off, Kouga."

The wolf demon turned, "Or what?" His stance was suddenly menacing, as was that of his comrades.

InuYasha stood, flanked by Sango and Miroku. Kagome went back to sketching the fine details in the picture. When she looked up again, Kikyo had joined InuYasha. Kagome snapped her head back down to the table, a curtain of hair falling to protect her face.

Kouga looked down at Kagome, "Looks like she agrees with me, Dog Boy." He smiled, showing his fangs.

"Oh, yeah?" InuYasha didn't bother with the formalities – he bared his own teeth.

"Kagome, what is it?" Kaede whispered across the table.

"Kikyo." She enunciated every consonant, a taught resignation in her voice.

"What?"

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got a damsel to rescue!" Kouga grabbed Kagome around the waist, who immediately socked him in the eye, and but still managed to dash out the door with her over his shoulder.

"Why, you - !" InuYasha prepared to spring, but Miroku laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember what happened the _last_ time you got in a fight?"

InuYasha grimaced. He went home unscathed, but the beating his older brother gave him wasn't exactly painless.

"Damn," InuYasha punched the table, throwing its contents, including Kagome's picture, into the air. It fluttered in front of him, teasing bits and pieces of the drawing and text on the other side. He grabbed it as it floated towards the floor, "Huh? What's this?" Just before he could get a better look, Kaede grabbed the page.

"Whadja do that for?" InuYasha exclaimed, indignant.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't care." She turned to Kikyo, "You're off the hook tonight. I've got some shopping I need to do anyway, so I'll make dinner."

"Fine," Kikyo didn't even _look_ at the other girl.

Kaede dashed off after Kagome, bowling over a few lower classmen along the way. A thought raced through her head as she burst into the hallway, _'Crap, that was close!'_

"What was that all about?" Sango looked quizzically at Kikyo.

"Oh, her? That's Kaede, my older sister. Senior. Pain in the ass. The original Little Miss Perfect right down to the bone."

"Well, yeah, but what was she talking about?"

"Dinner. My parents are on some sort of business trip."

"Right."

Halfway across the school, Kagome was trying to escape a rather tenacious Kouga.

"Look - " Kagome glared at him.

"What's there to be sorry about?" Kouga was still glowing from the 'victory.'

"Your help - "

"So you admit it! It _was_ help!"

_'In your opinion,' _Kagome's eyebrow twitched, " - was not needed."

Kouga's just stood there, stunned, as Kagome finally swept past him, "Thanks, though. It's the thought that counts!" She ran to her locker, grabbed her pens, and hit the nearest bathroom, just about ready to collapse in an adrenaline-soaked, extremely pissed off heap. _'God damn that Kikyo,'_ she splashed cold water onto her face, _'good thing I have _some _discipline. What's next?' _She dug around in her pocket, and froze, just as the first bell rang. The page was gone. The sheet of paper that had her schedule _and_ that stupid picture of Dog Boy. _'Oh, __**crap**__.'_

Kagome sighed and slipped out of the bathroom. _'Well, at least I made copies.' _She shuffled back to her locker, her anger and energy drained with the adrenaline. She began to dig through the pile of beat-up binders, second-hand textbooks, and crumpled up essays, worksheets, fliers, and packs of index cards buried at the bottom.

"Hey, Kagome!"

"Kaede?" Kagome stood up.

"Oh, jeez," Kaede was waving something in the air, "Kouga's way too fast!"

"Uh... Kaede?"

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't you be getting to class?" the tardy bell rang, blocking out all thought for a moment.

"I came to give you this," Kaede held out her hand. "You've got art now, and the room is right around the corner. Don't worry, Mr. Lyons is nice."

"Wait! Kaede..." Kagome worked past the lump in her throat, managing a small, "thanks."

"No problem. And I don't think he saw the picture, but he tore of the part with your name on it. Maybe the address, too."

"That's okay. Thanks, Kaede."

"It was nothing. I'll see you later!" She dashed off towards the stairs while Kagome made her way to the art room.

The art room was actually right across from the cafeteria. Small, nondescript door, and far enough away from the bathrooms to go unnoticed. As she neared the door, however...

"No! No! Don't touch that!"

CRASH! BOiNG! tinktinktinktinktink

And then there was dead silence.

_'I guess it's now or never,'_ Kagome quietly opened the door and squeezed inside.

An older man was shaking his head as a baby-faced fox demon stared at a small group of stereotypical adolescents in the center of the room. There was an empty can, a large lump of electric blue clay, and a rather impressive puddle the same color as the clay spreading quickly on the floor.

Kagome stared at the mess, then back at the door, just in time to see it close with a small thud.

"Hello," the older man sighed, exasperated, "I'm Mr. Lyons." He offered her his hand, which was rough and calloused, but strong to the touch. He was tan, a little on the short side, and had shinning salt and pepper hair. "This is – or was – the art room."

"Oh. Hi," Kagome shook his outstretched hand.

"And you're Kagome Higurashi, I presume."

"Uh... Yeah." She looked back at the exponentially growing puddle, and the shocked students behind it.

"Ignore them."

"Okay. Where should I sit?" Kagome glanced around the room, immediately spotting a seat beside the window.

"Hm... Why don't you sit with Shippo? It's only him, so it'll be easy to get adjusted."

"Sure, thanks." Mr. Lyons pointed to the table at the back, right beside the source of sunshine. Kagome followed his lead, taking her desired seat in the light.

"Hi, I'm Shippo." The small fox demon trotted over, taking the seat across from her.

"Kagome. Nice to meet you." She smiled, offering her hand.

Shippo smiled and took her hand with a strong grasp, "My sister was talking about you."

"Who?"

"Sango Hara."

Confusion crossed over Kagome's features, "Sorry, I don't think I've met her yet."

"Oh, she's a pretty girl, warm brown eyes, hangs out with InuYasha?"

"Is she the one in pink?"

"That's her."

"But you're a demon. Is she half?" Kagome smacked her forehead, "Sorry, that was really rude."

"It's okay. I was adopted." Shippo shrugged, smiling easily.

"Oh. Is this an 'I'm sorry,' or 'That's cool'?" Kagome smiled back.

"Eh, it could go both ways. Do you have a sketchbook yet?" Shippo hopped off his stool.

"No," she moved to do the same, "Didn't know I needed one."

"The school gives them out," he led her over to the far wall, which was laden with shelves. Passing all of this by, Shippo pulled open a cabinet all the way at the front. He stepped aside with a smile, "Pick your poison."

Kagome didn't even have to look around. Her eyes fell on a nicely sized wire-bound book with a brown cover, proudly proclaiming "RECYCLE," in all caps. She grabbed it and followed Shippo back to the table, picking up various pencils along the way.

"We're working with charcoal right now," he said, pulling his own sketchbook out of thin air. "Mr. Lyons wants us to work with basic shapes, but that bores me to tears. Might as well go skipping through meadows picking daisies or something."

Kagome stared across the table in disbelief. After an insolent "What?" from Shippo, she laughed, throwing back her long hair. "I agree. So what have you been working on?"

The class passed by quickly, Shippo cracking jokes every chance he got. Kagome would laugh along, more heartily so whenever he became vulgar. She would show him her doodles, and he would smile and give her an honest critique. Shippo was shy about his own art, but Kagome would coax him out of his shell and return the favor. Before long, they were swapping stories like they were old friends.

"– And you should've seen his face! It was something like," and Shippo tilted his head to the side and stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, eyes screwed up. Kagome couldn't help but crack up. "I swear, nothing has ever been so satisfying."

The bell rang, and Kagome was sad to go. She packed up, following Shippo to put her sketchbook away. With a nod and a smile, she waked out the door. The last class of the day was P.E., and it was actually pretty sobering. Without Shippo's jokes and quiet laughter, Kagome lost what little sense of direction she had. The walk to the gym was short, even with a stop to her locker to drop off her pens and schedule. She walked through the gym's double doors, looking around.

A short, burly man waved her down. "Kagome Higurashi?" At her nod, he continued, "Sit at the end of squad one," he pointed to the line closest to the wall, "I'm Mr. Abt, and you will address me as such. I will give you proper credit as long as you do what I tell you to without any of the girly complaining. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Kagome responded on instinct.

Mr. Abt nodded, a little taken aback, "Off to your seat, then."

Kagome followed his arm to her spot. All the way to the back and off to the side suited her fine. The only problem was the people sitting next to her.

"Hi," InuYasha watched Kagome gracefully slip to the ground, along with every other male within a thirty-foot radius.

"Hi," Kagome sighed, looking at the floor.

"Well, hello! And what would such a lovely lady be doing looking so downcast?" a boy in blue slid across the floor, right past InuYasha, "I'm Miroku Hoshi, and I was wondering..." he slid closer, and took Kagome's hand in his, "Would you bear my child?"

Before Kagome could say anything, a textbook hit Miroku in the face, "DAMN LECHER!" A pretty girl with warm brown eyes retrieved the book, "Sorry about that. He asks every girl he ever meets."

"I'm... Impressed," Kagome nodded slightly, eyebrows raised. "You're Sango Hara, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" She smiled, eyes alight.

"Your little brother's in my art class."

"Oh, you must mean Shippo!"

Kagome nodded.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Ms. Higurashi."

"Huh?" Kagome jumped.

"News travels fast in such a small school. I wouldn't be surprised if everybody knew your name by the time you walked through the door," Sango smiled, "but I _would_ like to know your first name, if you don't mind."

"Oh, it's Kagome. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. Well, I have to get back to my seat – I don't want Mr. Abt going haywire on me!" She turned, and left.

"Yeah, you better watch out for him, he's from the military," Miroku gazed after Sango. "He can pack a serious punch when it comes to intimidation."

"HOSHI! REPORT TO THE FRONT!" Mr. Abt's voice blasted from the front of the gym.

"Aw, _shit,_" Miroku got up, "Later, guys!"

"Good luck," InuYasha called after him and turned back to Kagome. He watched her for a moment, following her gaze to the mats lined against the wall. "Hey."

"Hi." She barely glanced at him.

_'She's shy. Cute.' _InuYasha tried to make small talk, knowing full well that half of the class was glaring daggers at his back, "So... How's your first day been? Better than mine, I bet."

"It's okay," she still refused to look at the hanyou.

"Didja like your old school better? Half the people here - "

"It's okay," Her tone was firm, but gentle, clearly stating end of conversation.

_'Jeez. Talk about anti-social,'_ he grumbled.

"HIGURASHI!" Mr. Abt beckoned to Kagome, who got up with feline grace and walked to the front.

Even from the back of the gym, InuYasha could smell her indifference, and something else. _'Wonder what _that's _about.' _He could see the mental wall in her piercing eyes. Come to think of it, wasn't Kagome chatting happily with Kaede through lunch earlier? And her beautiful green eyes had caught the light so nicely... Why wasn't she happy now? Something was wrong – InuYasha could see it... And it bothered him. Normally, if it was anyone outside his small circle of friends, he really didn't notice. Call it pigheadedness, but he considered it setting his priorities straight – if he worried about everyone he'd ever met, then he'd probably die early of a bad stroke brought on by stress.

InuYasha sighed, _'There's something else... I can't quite figure it out...' _They were told to change out into the gym uniforms. It was weird. He watched her watching the class get yelled at for taking two minutes to change, then begin to "warm up." Kagome definitely reminded him of Kikyo, but only in appearance. And Kikyo had brown eyes, not the provocative green Kagome had. High and mighty Kikyo was nothing like the strong, down-to-earth girl that sat in front of him. She seemed calm and deflated, as if she was bored of the world and just wanted to sleep for the next decade or two.

Class ended with school, and the students dispersed to their respective locker rooms. By the time InuYasha came out, Kagome was gone.

Haflway across the school, Kagome was slipping and sliding in between people, grabbing her bag and stuffing her books inside faster than most.

"Kagome!" Kaede dashed over to the younger girl, "Ah, jeez, I thought I missed you."

"No," she smiled, "but a few more minutes and you would've. You definitely cut it close!"

"Well, I figured you might need to get some stuff from the office, and to get a gym uniform, so..."

Kagome sighed, "Let's go. I've got to get home fast, otherwise the fiancé'll be pissed."

"Right. Do you know where the office is?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Follow me." Kaede smiled and took Kagome's hand and led her down the hall and to the right. The administration wing was a world away from the rest of the school. It was quiet, but kinda stuffy. "You're gonna want to talk to the attendance secretary. She's kinda mean, so be careful. Over there." Kaede pointed to a desk, and Kagome cautiously approached.

"Hi," Kagome tightened her grip on her bag.

"And what can I do for you, young lady?" the stout, wrinkled old woman was curt.

"I'm new here, and I was - "

"Do you have the pink form?"

"What? Oh!" Kagome rummaged around in her back pack and produced a crumpled piece of thin, pale pink paper. "Here."

"Thank you."

"Where do you get gym uniforms?"

"Mr. Poumadee's office. Do you know where that is?"

"No."

"Here," the woman produced a map of the school, "Return the map when your done."

"Oh, it's okay," Kaede materialized at Kagome's elbow. "I can show her where it is." The secretary nodded her approval as Kaede led Kagome away.

"Thank you!" Kagome called over her shoulder.

"C'mon, Kagome," Kaede pulled at her arm, "And you'd better brace yourself. We have to go by the boy's locker room."

"Seriously?" At Kaede's nod, she sighed.

"Just hold your breath, and you'll be fine."

Kaede was right. It smelled rancid, and Kagome's nose wrinkled in disgust. They walked past the open door, and Kaede led her down a small hallway. The older girl practically kicked down the door, throwing Kagome inside.

"Can I help you?" The man didn't look up from his clipboard.

"She needs a uniform." Kaede stared the teacher down.

"The new girl. Right," he led the way out of the office, "as long as you're fast, and don't bother the boys. And I'm ."

"Kagome." Kagome nodded, and followed him to a storage closet.

"You're pretty small, so here," he threw her a shirt, "and here. You can change in the bathroom – we've already locked up the girl's locker rooms."

"Thanks," Kagome walked out of the office, past the emerging throng of boys, and into a small bathroom across the way.

A few minutes later, when she came back, the boys were running laps, and a faint blush colored her pale skin. "Mr. Poumadee? The shirt didn't fit."

"Too big?" the tall man began to rummage around the piles and piles of clothes.

"No, too small," Kagome looked down, blushing anew.

"Then the medium'll fit. Here." He threw her another shirt, "Hang on. Lemme get you some sweats, and that'll be it."

"'K. Thanks." she smiled and took the bundle of clothes, digging out her wallet. "How much?"

"With the sweats, it'll be 30."

Kagome nodded. "Kaede, do you have 15 bucks?" she turned to her cousin turned to her cousin.

"Yeah," she pulled out her own wallet, and passed the bills to Kagome's ready hand.

"Thanks," Kagome handed the money to , and followed Kaede out the door.

"Sorry, Kaede. I'll pay you back tomorrow," Kagome stuffed her gym uniform into her bag.

"Don't worry about it," Kaede smiled as she led the way out of the building, "It was a lot more expensive when I had to buy one. This is nothing."

"But - "

"It's okay. Really." Kagome nodded and fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "Kagome..." Kaede sighed and looked at the clock on a wall. "Oh, wow. I didn't realize it was so late. Oh, jeez..."

"Yeah..." Kagome bit her lip.

Kaede looked down, brow furrowed. Suddenly her head snapped up and she burst out, "Would you like to stay with us for a while?"

"Huh?" Kagome's eyebrows went up.

"Well, it'll only be for a week or so, 'cause our parents are on a business trip, but at least it's something." Kaede was talking fast, as though trying to force the words out before she lost her nerve.

"Shit. Um, maybe?" Kagome scratched her forehead, "It'd be suicide to go back now, and I'm dead anyway, so why not?" She shrugged. "Wait. Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Yeah, definitely. But I have to go grocery shopping, do you mind?"

"No, not at all. Can I tie my bike to your car?"

"Yup. I'm stuck driving the piece o' crap jeep, so feel free. But I have no idea how to do it."

"That's okay, I can figure it out." Kagome smiled and followed Kaede to her car.

"What do you want for dinner?"

A few hours later, Kagome set down grocery bags as Kaede called, "Tadaima!"

"Okaeri – What's _she_ doing here?" Kikyo walked in and glared at Kagome.

"She's staying with us 'til Mom and Dad get back." Kaede pulled out a pot and filled it with water.

"Why?"

"You know why." Kaede snapped, the air crackling with her anger.

Kikyo glared at her older sister, taking in the negative energy and paying it back in kind. "That's it. I'm so out of here." She stalked off. A few moments later, she reappeared with a bag over her shoulder, "I'm staying at InuYasha's. See you tomorrow." The door slammed and she was gone.

Kaede sighed, and returned to chopping vegetables.

"I can do that." Kagome reached for the knife.

"Why don't you prepare the chicken? I was gonna make a stir fry with fried rice. We can go Chinese tonight!" Kaede grinned.

"Sounds good," Kagome smiled back. After a few minutes of quiet, Kagome turned to Kaede, "What does she see in him?"

She paused, "Who? InuYasha?" When Kagome shook her head, Kaede nodded slowly. "I don't know, Kagome. Whenever I look at your father - " she spat out the word, like an insult, a curse - "I only see an arrogant scumbag with homicidal intentions and various forms of narcissism who doesn't deserve to live." Kaede slammed the rather large knife she was using through the vegetables as venom dripped from her normally sweet voice.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Kagome laughed.

"No. Not for him."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And so it goes...

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ZIPLOC IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. IF I DID, OH THE FUN I WOULD HAVE.

Tuesday Mornings

Tuesday dawned bright and early, with Kaede yelling, "Wakey wakey, eggs 'n bakey!" Her laughter rang throughout the house. She dashed to the guest room and rapped on the door smartly. The current inhabitant groaned and rolled over. "Kagome! Get up!" Kaede marched through the door, carrying a steaming plate.

Kagome growled a little and said something that sounded like "mlorgupuffkins washing shmootz."

"So I take it you don't want breakfast?" Kaede smiled, holding out the plate heaped mile-high with bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs with cheese, and a biscuit.

Kagome sniffed, halfway vertical, the aroma getting the better of her, "Foo?"

"Yes, 'foo.' Now get your lazy ass outta bed!" Kaede laughed, turning on her heel to march right back to the kitchen.

Kagome nodded, "Foo." She hobbled out of bed and slid into clean underwear, her jeans, and an old T-shirt that read "LOVE is REAL." She shuffled to the kitchen, eyes only half open, following her nose.

"Ohaiyo, Kagome," Kaede placed the steaming plate in front of her as she sat down at the table.

"Ohaiyo, Kaede," Kagome mumbled, pulling the plate closer. Picking up a fork, she dug in. Within minutes, the plate was nearly empty, and Kagome picked at the last of her bacon.

"Awake yet?" Kaede smiled.

"Yup," Kagome replied around some deep fried greasy goodness.

"What classes do you have today?" The older girl handed her cousin a napkin.

"Um... English, history, and... Home Ec and P.E." Kagome swallowed.

"Mmm," Kaede nodded, and busted the dishes, "Ready to go?"

"Sure," Kagome nodded, and headed for the door. "What about you?"

"Well, today's biology day, which means that I have the class, the lab, Home Ec, then trig."

"That sucks. I _hate_ trig." Kagome wrinkled her nose.

"Hey, I like it! Besides, I've finished everything else, and it's not like the school's gonna offer multi-variable vector calculus." Kaede unlocked the car and stepped in.

Kagome slid in the passenger's side with a sigh. "I miss my bike."

"Your piece of crap?" Kaede raised an eyebrow.

"No, not _that_ bike. My motorcycle! My baby!" Kagome positively beamed.

"Oh, jeez, Kagome. That thing is dangerous, you could get yourself killed!" Kaede rolled her eyes.

"Isn't that the _definition_ of dangerous?"

"Kagome, shut up." Kaede revved the engine of her beat-up old caddie.

"But Ginkotsu's been working on it! And you **know** how good he is with machines," Kagome's smile didn't fade, but she looked almost wistful.

"It's still a very stupid and dangerous thing." Kaede didn't waver in the slightest.

"That's why I'm not the brains in the family," Kagome replied dryly. "And stop calling my baby a thing. She's got a name."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Lucy. Like Lucille Ball."

Kaede groaned and let her head fall to the steering wheel. "Why me?" The light turned, and she drove up the main road mumbling about bikers, pedestrians, and gory, horrific accidents.

Kagome sighed and stared out the window, watching the city go by. She missed the wind against her body, daring her to move forward. She missed it on her skin, missed the way it was soft, but strong, so strong, at the same time. Leaning against the wind felt like falling into a pillow – flexible and smooth, totally relaxing. Kagome sighed again, and pulled herself out of her day dreams and back into her own head.

Kaede turned into the school's parking lot. She slipped into a space to the loud cursing of some juniors. Cutting the engine, she turned to Kagome. "Let's go."

"After you," Kagome replied with a smile. The girls stepped out of the car, immediately jostled by the other students.

The pair followed the crowd and rode the different currents, splitting off to their different classes. Kagome slept through her English class, having already read Hamlet twice, and stumbled off to her history class – Ancient Japanese Culture.

Having lost her way and backtracking four times, she arrived five minutes late, groggily nodding along with the teacher's lecture about punctuation. Eventually, he pointed to an empty seat.

Kagome shuffled along rows of double-desks, eying her seat mate. The girl was familiar, with pretty brown eyes accented by pink eyeshadow that matched the tint in her cheeks. Her dark chocolate brown hair was pulled into a taught ponytail, obviously brushed into place. The neat-and-tidy look about her made Kagome feel like the overworked and underpaid teenager she was. Settling into her chair, she sighed.

"Tough morning?" the girl had a sweet voice, lilting and melodic, accompanied with a soft smile.

"I guess," Kagome sighed again and resisted the urge to pick at her tangled mess of black hair. "Didn't get much sleep last night."

"Lots of catch-up work?"

"No." Kagome's eyes came to rest on the desk.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've taken a lot of these courses before."

"And how old are you?"

"Sixteen. Soon at least."

"And you already know this stuff?"

"It was just my school. The whole go at your own rid_iculously _fast pace thing."

"Alternative learning?" One lovely eyebrow rose.

"No. Just really small classes." Kagome yawned. "Sango, right?"

"That's me," she smiled again, flashing her pearly whites.

"Gym class. Shippou's your little brother. Right." Kagome blinked up at her blearily.

"Still me. And Shippou's my youngest brother."

"He's in my art class."

"You take art?" Both eyebrows went up this time.

"Yes, I do, despite the fact I am incredibly bad at it," Kagome rolled her big green eyes.

Sango laughed, "You know, you're always your own worst critic."

"Sure, sure," Kagome yawned again.

"You need to sleep," Sango looked at the younger girl worriedly.

"School," Kagome smiled, "Besides, I'll be fine."

"Get some sleep," Sango's voice was firm, but gentle.

"But-"

"No 'buts.' I'll give you a copy of the notes, okay?"

"Thanks," Kagome smiled groggily, too tired to fight, "You know, you remind me of someone."

"Oh?"

"My cousin. She's always so obsessed with being my big sister, sometimes I think she forgets about herself."

"Well, I do have little brothers."

Kagome gave a small laugh as her eyes slowly drifted closed. She rolled back into the conscious world at Sango's gentle prodding, a sleep induced smile on her face.

"Did you know you sleep like a baby?" Sango's attempt to suppress a giggle failed miserably.

"Nope." Kagome followed her out of the classroom and down the hall.

"It's a_dorable_. You look so **happy!**" the older girl's laugh proved infectious. They stopped halfway to the cafeteria.

"Is that a good thing?" Kagome's smile didn't falter as Sango twirled her lock combination.

"Well, it'll definitely make you popular with the guys," Sango's face didn't even hint at a blush as she filed her books away, "afterglow and all that."

"Uh..." Kagome's face seemed to glow pink.

"That's what Kikyo says, anyway."

Kagome sighed with relief, blush slipping slightly.

"Yeah, Kikyo's kind of loose, but I think she's only like that with InuYasha."

"I wouldn't know." Kagome grinned sheepishly, "I've only been in town a few days."

"Well, I figured you knew Kikyo since you seemed pretty close to her sister."

"You know Kaede?"

"No, not really. Just that Kikyo's her younger sister," Sango rolled her eyes. "They hardly ever talk to each other, and Kikyo is so secretive we weren't really sure about it until a few days ago."

"We?"

"Me, Miroku, and InuYasha. But I bet InuYasha knew."

"Do they spend a lot of time together?"her voice was thick, hiding Kagome's swirling emotions.

"I hardly see them apart any more. Except something _must_ have happened, 'cause Kikyo's turned into the cold bitch everyone thinks she is." Sango sighed, shoulders sagging.

"Oh." Kagome just kind of nodded, not really sure what to do.

"What?" Sango glanced at Kagome. An odd expression had come over the younger girl's face, one Sango couldn't quite place.

"Look, I gotta go. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Kagome, what's-"

"Later, Sango!" Kagome's slim form was swallowed by the crowd.

Sango frowned, worry creasing her brow, as she recognized the emotions that had flown across Kagome. Sorrow and desperation.

Kagome had to twist her locker combination four times before she could throw the door open, almost hitting the person next to her. She threw her books into her locker, viciously slamming it shut. Turning on her heel, she started down the hallway, only to run smack into Kaede.

"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry, Kagome," the older girl helped her up, "I guess I wasn't looking."

"Sorry," Kagome ground out.

"Is something wrong?"

"Don't want to talk about it." Kagome's lips were a thin, grim line.

Kaede sighed, "C'mon, they have good food for lunch today. I really don't want another turkey sandwich."

"I hear that," Kagome followed Kaede to the cafeteria, "What do you have next?"

"Home Ec."

"With Lee?"

"That's _Ms._Lee. And yes, I do."

"Damn. And her I was thinking I could escape you for another two hours," Kagome smirked.

"Nope. You're stuck, m'dear." Kaede smiled in relief.

Kagome laughed, the last of the dark leaving her eyes. She slipped into the lunch line beside Keade, almost shouting over the hubbub, "What's the class like?"

"Pretty laid back. You don't need anything 'til next semester."

"Cool. What are you guys in the middle of?"

"Cooking," Kaede's nose wrinkled, "You might be paired with Kikyo, 'cause she was the odd man out. But don't worry! My station's right next to it!"

"She'd better thank you," Kagome grumbled.

"Sure," Kaede grabbed a tray, "like that'll ever happen."

"Well, I wouldn't hold my breath, but..." Kagome shrugged, smiling.

"You're nuts." Kaede patted her cousin's shoulder.

"Nope. I'm a chick." Her grin grew wider.

"Smart-ass." Kaede was smiling now.

"Dipshit." Kagome laughed.

"I love you, too," Kaede led the way back to the same seats from yesterday.

Kagome slid easily into her seat across from Kaede, "How was... Biology? Was that your first class?"

"Yeah," Kaede shrugged, "It was okay. I mean, it's biology, it can't be _that_ bad – "

"Easy for you to say," Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well, it could've been English!" Kaede floundered.

At that, Kagome burst out laughing, barely managing to gasp, "You're nuts!"

Kaede grinned devilishly, "Like you said, I'm a girl."

"Just one of the many reasons we're related," Kagome rolled her eyes, still chuckling. She turned to her food just as Kaede did the same. The rest of lunch passed in silence, as did the walk to Home Ec. They walked into the spacious classroom, finding seats amidst the small cluster of chairs at the front. The bell rang, and a group burst through the door, filling the silence with laughter.

"Miroku, I swear to God-" Kikyo began to snap, irritation written all over her features.

"That's not gonna change anything, Kikyo." InuYasha couldn't supress the laughter bubbling in his chest.

"Shut up, InuYasha." The girl's tone was suddenly icy, and InuYasha's smile immediately disappeared.

"Hey, Sango," Kaede smiled warmly at the girl.

"Hi, Kaede," Sango smiled back, "Hello, Kagome."

"Hi," the younger girl blushed slightly as a shy smile flit across her face.

"Ah, and so the lovely Kagome makes her appearance!" The boy with mischievous blue eyes from PE took Kagome's hand and kissed it lightly, much to Sango's chagrin, "You are the prettiest thing I've seen all day, since I'm not allowed to call Sango 'pretty.'"

Kagome laughed, "Um... Thanks?"

"Kagome..." Miroku sighed, and slid closer, "I never got an answer yesterday. Would you bear my child?"

_ "What?"_ And that was when she felt a hand on her ass.

Next thing he knew, Miroku was against a wall with several faces staring into his own. He tried to get up, but as soon as he moved his head, the pain hit him like a mallet."Ow..."

"Wow, Kagome, you really knocked him out." InuYasha's eyes took her in, inch by inch, appreciatively.

"Thanks," Kagome replied dryly, and stalked off.

"How long was this?" Miroku rubbed his bruised jaw.

"A minute and a half... I think," Kaede shrugged, "Let me look at that." Miroku obediently jutted out his chin and held still. Kaede's hand gently probed the sore spot, which was quickly forming a bruise. A soft pink light surrounded the ugly mark, healing and cooling it. "There," she let go, "How's the monk training going? The hole close up yet?"

"You mean the super vacuum? No. No matter how much I meditate it's still there. I think it even grew a little. But, beyond that, my training could be worse, I guess. What about yours?"

"Not half as well as Kagome's."

"Okay, everybody! Let's start!" An older woman came in, carrying a thick stack of paper and a folder. "We have a new student – everybody say 'Hi, Kagome!' She's the one you don't know. And you'll be with Kikyo, by the way. You two will be in the last station on the left side.

"So grab a recipe and get going!"

Everyone surged forward, and Kagome followed suit. Recipe in hand, she quickly spotted Kikyo, all the way in the back and on the left. "Hello," the younger girl ground out.

Kikyo didn't even blink.

"You could at least be civil, you know."

"Why should I? I hate you."

"Glad to know the feeling's mutual," Kagome muttered, glaring at the pristine, white counter top. With a sigh, she started pulling out various pots and pans, as well as different containers. She measured out the flour, carefully sifting it onto a buttered cookie tray, letting the rest fall into a mixing bowl. Putting the butter in a saucepan, she let it warm on the stove as she measured out the sugar. Glancing at her 'partner,' she eyed the older, intimidating girl wearily, "Are you going to do anything?"

"No. Not like I did anything before."

"You're a real bitch, you know that?" Kagome's temper flared against her cousin's stoic glare.

"Thank you."

"I was referring to your sex life." Kagome smirked at the flushed look on her cousin's face.

"You little-"

"Kikyo, why don't you help out? It must be boring just standing around." Ms. Lee popped her head into the work station.

"You never did anything with us," Miroku whined, oblivious to the glare InuYasha was sending his way. "Then you wouldn't eat your food! Even when I made it all pretty!"

"Miroku, who would want to eat _your _food?" InuYasha's eyebrows quirked.

"He's got a point," Sango, beside Kaede, pulled out an old mixer.

"What? Not you, too!"

"Why would I eat your food when I can get Kaede to cook for me?" Sango laughed.

"Touché." Miroku sighed, smiling.

"She _is _a whiz in the kitchen." Five pairs of eyes zoomed in on Kagome, who was quite happy measuring some vanilla extract.

"That's only 'cause I spend too much time there," Kaede shrugged.

"Because nobody else does."

"Whaddya mean? Nobody else sits around the kitchen?" InuYasha's jaw fell open.

"Not all of us think with our stomachs, you know," Kagome shook the measuring spoon at him, "And Kaede's room is _tiny_."

"Really?" InuYasha's disbelief was obvious.

"Yup. Kikyo's is bigger."

"Why?" Seshomaru's room was by far larger than InuYasha's room, even though his wasn't exactly small...

"'Cause I got to the house first," Kikyo shrugged and pulled up a chair.

"And 'cause you're spoiled." Kagome glared at her older cousin.

"Waste not, want not." Kikyo shrugged. Kagome continued glaring at her, eyes hard. Kikyo couldn't hold her gaze for long. Both quickly went back to doing what they had been before – Kagome began beating the batter into dough, and Kikyo resumed staring wistfully out the window.

InuYasha's eyes darted from one girl to another, then over to Kaede, who just rolled her eyes and measured out the chocolate chips. He sighed and shrugged, turning to Miroku, who was watching Sango.

"You know, the more you drool over her, the more she's going to drag you around like some sort of puppy," InuYasha smirked over Miroku's shoulder.

"No, she wouldn't," He retorted.

"Is that denial I hear?" InuYasha's smile didn't waver as he put a tray of raw cookies in the oven.

"No." Miroku turned to help InuYasha finish filling the second tray, "She just wouldn't do something like that," he shrugged and put the tray in the oven. "Ow!"

"Dude – "

"Are you okay?" Kagome slipped in between InuYasha and Miroku, effectively cutting InuYasha off.

"Yeah, it's just a burn," Miroku winced as he cradled his hand to examine it.

"Let me see it," Kagome reached out to pry the wounded flesh from Miroku's chest. He warily let her, confusion written on his face.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha's brow wrinkled.

"Just give me a minute, would you?" Kagome took advantage of the moment and focused, imagining the hand that rested in her own warm and whole, not hot and blistering.

"Ah," Miroku sighed as a gentle glow surrounded his appendage.

Kagome relaxed and examined Miroku's hand, nodding slightly to herself. InuYasha felt like he was seeing her for the first time again. "I didn't know you were a miko," He turned to stare at the hand Miroku was happily waving around.

Kagome laughed, her gentle smile made the sunshine glow brighter, made the air a little warmer. "You've known me for two days, InuYasha."

"I knew Kikyo had powers from day one," He pointed out.

Which only brought about more laughter. Not that it was a bad thing. "That's 'cause she's flamboyant."

Miroku nodded, "I don't think anyone can argue with that." He flexed his fingers, smiling, "Thanks, Kagome."

"That was for earlier," she shrugged, "Just don't do it again." She stepped back into her own kitchen to turn off the timer. When the cookies appeared, she sighed, glancing over at her cousin's own batch. Kaede's cookies were picturesque, a cozy brown that paled in the center. Kagome's, on the other hand, were a rather mixed bunch. Some were burnt while others had not finished cooking. But she slid them off the tray with little trouble, letting them hit the cooling rack with light thumps. She turned away, picking up her math homework and settling down at the table.

Her eyes roamed over the page, lines and curves forming hieroglyphics reflected into her pupils. Calculator and pencil appeared in her hands as she set to work. There were graphs and limits and the reflection of all color. Before long, the page was full, lines and curves jumping around to create numbers and answers, indefinable knowledge rolling across the page in waves.

Her pencil made a satisfying snap against the table as she stood. She shuffled the cookies into a bag, keeping two on a paper towel. Kagome shoved the bag into her backpack with her math homework.

"Hey, where's _my_ share?" Kikyo glared at her younger cousin, a vain attempt to burn holes into her with ice.

Kagome returned the stare with a vengeance, "Don't you have to work for a share?" She straightened up and shrugged. "You're lucky I'm not completely heartless." Kikyo raised an eyebrow in a delicate arch to match the doubt on her face. Kagome reached over the counter, pulling the paper towel closer. "Here," she said, thrusting a cookie under Kikyo's nose.

The older girl took the proffered pastry warily, "Thank you."

"No problem," Kagome blew out a deep breath. She took a bite out of her own cookie, chewing slowly. The bell rang, and she took off faster than usual, slipping through fellow travelers like air. The gym seemed a lot bigger when it was just her. The ceiling towered over her, and the windows barely two feet below, made the dust glow. It was reminiscent of deep forests and tall trees, a soft dirt track beaten down through many pairs of bare feet running along it.

"Higurashi!" Mr. Abt strode over, "Go get changed, you'll be doing push-ups, sit-ups and running the track."

"Yes, sir," She nodded, walking to the girls' locker room. It was empty, and a quiet, forgotten feeling had crept through the room. Kagome sighed, dumping her things into her locker, and pulling out her uniform. Echoes of heavy humidity and sharp green leaves shadowed her every move. Sango found her sitting, back straight, contemplating the folds of her hands.

"You there?" Sango peered into Kagome's line of sight.

"Huh?" she jumped, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm here." She smiled, "I can't wait for today to be over."

"Me, too." Sango shrugged off her shirt and quickly pulled on the top half of the uniform. "I don't know about you, but that last class really wore me out."

Kagome laughed, "You really don't like Miroku much, do you?"

"Well, no. Not _exactly."_ Sango spoke each word carefully, deliberately, enunciating every syllable. Her blush seemed a shade darker, the pink powder only barely keeping her secret.

Kagome smiled knowingly, "Ah, I see." She stood and patted Sango's shoulder, "Don't worry. He'll come around."

"Wha – Kagome!" Sango whirled around, but Kagome was already around the corner, halfway to the gym.

The big space was largely empty, but filled with increasing speed. The class split into three groups, beginners, then advanced boys and girls. Kagome and Sango were on the track while Miroku and InuYasha sat on the mats. The bell rang, spurring them to action. Kagome jogged a little ahead of Sango, breathing deep and even. Miroku counted InuYasha's push ups, watching the steady stream of teenagers wrapping around him.

Kagome jogged, sat up and pushed up, letting tension work out of her muscles. Conversation was nice and light throughout the class, she barely broke a sweat. She breezed in and out of the period, once more in her jeans and lovely shirt. She floated to her locker, twirling the combination.

"Hey, Kagome," Kaede leaned over her shoulder.

"Hello, Kaede," Kagome glanced at her cousin, smile playing across her features.

"You ready?" Kaede sagged against the locker behind her, "I'm _so_ tired."

Kagome laughed, turning to the older girl. Before she could say anything, Kikyo crossed the hall, Inuyasha a few feet behind. "I'm coming home with you," she announced, daring either girl to contradict her.

"Kikyo, you came with InuYasha. So why would you need a ride with us?" Kagome shrugged.

"InuYasha has things to do. I just want to go home," She snapped, settling into a hip.

"It's fine with me," Kaede nodded, "What about you, Kagome?"

Kagome shouldered her back pack, "Yeah, whatever." She shut her locker and flicked the lock shut.

Kikyo turned to InuYasha and forced a smile, "Bye, see you tomorrow." Her distaste was almost visible.

A flicker of emotion ran over Kagome's impassive face, brow beginning to furrow, but never quite making it. She followed Kikyo down the hall, leaving InuYasha with a bland upturn of the lips and an airy hand.

InuYasha waved to the quickly disappearing trio, watching them leave. Or, namely, watching _Kagome_ leave. It was almost hypnotic, seeing the difference between the two girls side by side. Kikyo forced her way through the crowds like a commanding officer while Kagome slipped in and out wherever she could. There were no cold glances, no biting, burning remarks, no unforgiving apologies. It was Kagome, just Kagome. InuYasha frowned and shook his head. He should _not_ be thinking like this.

Kaede unlocked the car and Kagome climbed into the front seat, leaving a ruffled Kikyo to preside in the back. The engine turned and Kaede shifted it into gear, pulling away from the school to soft rock. Piano and guitar fought the road noise valiantly, but still Kagome began to drift, then to doze, still humming softly to the tune.

"Kagome, don't mess with my boyfriend."

"Huh?" Kikyo's voice, abrupt and cold snapped Kagome back into the waking world, "What'd you say?"

"Don't. Mess. With. InuYasha." Kikyo glared at Kagome through the rear-view mirror.

"Kikyo, what are you talking about?" Kagome grumbled, trying to get comfortable again.

"He's my boyfriend. Not yours. Got it?"

Her short, clipped tone screamed red flags in Kagome's mind, "Yes, I know that. Though I don't see the point if you don't even like him." She mumbled the last part soft enough for Kikyo to _just_ make out.

"What did you say?" The dry ice in her voice was a warning, a real one with sharp wit and fast fists to back it up.

"You don't talk to him, Kikyo," Kagome ignored it, took it all in and threw it all away. "You won't even look him in the eye and end it. Your heart's desire is back in town, so why don't you pursue to said cavity's content? What's so special about InuYasha anyway?"

Kikyo froze, the muscles in her jaws growing tense. Her voice was colder than ice in the desert and noxiously soft. "At least _I _don't run from my problems." She didn't see the bitter resignation on Kagome's face, didn't see the sunlight being swallowed in her bright irises. "Go back to sleep, Kagome. People like you better that way."

"Don't you **dare,** I am _not_ going to carry you inside," Kaede sighed, turning into the driveway. She pulled the break, murmuring, "Let's keep the bickering to a minimum tonight, okay? I really want to get a full night's sleep."

"Sorry, Kaede," Kagome let her head droop forward, resting against the dash.

"As long as she doesn't start anything," Kikyo snapped. She slammed her door shut and walked towards the house.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello. Still plowing through. I think I can, I think I can, I think I can.

Disclaimer: Me no own. T~T

Gray Wednesday

Kagome woke with a jolt, grabbing the hand on her shoulder and flipping them over with one smooth motion and a loud,. "HA!"

"Ow! Fuck!" A body hit the hardwood floor painfully, flesh thumping against bone.

"Kikyo?" Kagome pulled herself to the edge of the bed, legs swinging over the side.

"Who else could it be? Your mom?" Kikyo started at what came out of her mouth, "Sorry. Bad habit."

"It's okay." The frown was apparent in Kagome's tone.

"Aren't you gonna ask why I'm here?" She wheezed. The older girl was wary – Kagome had never been so on edge. At least, not as far as Kikyo knew.

"No. I'm gonna ask you what world-wide calamity is bad enough to affect _you_, and enough to make _you_ wake _me_ up at..." She glanced at the clock, "Four in the fuckin'- Jesus Christ, what the hell Kikyo?"

"I'm sorry – I just – " Kikyo gestured helplessly, barely visible, face crumpling in the dark. She could feel the familiar turmoil well up and push at her edges. Her hands came unbidden, fingertips pressing against the bones of her face. The bends and folds of her shape wrinkled the night around her, fitted shirt and baggy shorts catching what little light there was, clinging and sucking on it.

Kagome blinked. This was the only reason she hated being with her family. She sighed. "Oh, jeez, I'm sorry I yelled. C'mere," Kagome held out her arms, a peace offering from memories that threatened to override her hard-earned discipline. But Kikyo remembered and accepted, curling into Kagome's long-lost embrace.

"No, it's okay. I deserved it." Kikyo choked. She would not break. She would not give Kagome that satisfaction."Stupid, stupid dream." But Kagome would never find joy in her hurt. Kikyo knew that, and hated it with more fire than holy wrath. "I just – I can't –"

"Shh, it's okay," Kagome smoothed the other girl's hair, trying not to hold too tight. There was a reason Kagome hated this. She missed this. She could still smell the soft dirt of the mountainside, still see the utter lack of air between the rocks and the stars. Those were the best nights, sneaking off with Kikyo after all the monks were asleep, and coming back to a rumpled, grumpy Kaede glaring and muttering about how careless blows lead to broken bones. But that was forever ago. So instead of wrapping herself around Kikyo, her once best friend, she settled for a gentle touch between hands and the feel of soft hair on her skin.

"I just want him so _bad._" The desperation was back, the massive, starving maw that threatened to consume Kikyo's insides. It had been growing behind her back. She thought it would slowly fade and die out if she kept her attention elsewhere, but such things hardly ever go according to plan.

"I know," Kagome squeezed her hand, giving in to her own shame and fear, looking down. She knew why Kikyo didn't name him, didn't tie him to Kagome, to either of them. Kagome couldn't stand it, couldn't bear the thought of his existence, that he might actually be real. But both she and Kikyo knew of his substance and reality, Kagome bore the proof on her skin.

"How can you ever forgive me?" This brought Kagome's gaze back into Kikyo's, the older girl's tear tracks glowing softly in the pale light.

"Kikyo..." Kagome could feel herself breaking, could feel the cold metal box of memories buried deep behind her persona begin to emerge and crack, slight slivers of bitter, bitter sorrow slipping through.

"He's done such _awful_ things to you," Kikyo's voice broke, her cheeks were washed anew, "I know that, but whenever I think about you and, and _him_, I just get so **mad**-"

"Kikyo, it's okay. I just don't understand it, is all." Kagome smiled slightly, trying to feel every breath fill her lungs from the bottom up.

"You will. Or at least, I hope you will. Just not with such a despicable character," Kikyo wrinkled her nose.

"I really **don't ****know** what you see in him. I mean, the fiancé's such-"

"Your dad," Kikyo murmured.

"No, he's not." Kagome's voice was steel and ice.

"He's your guardian."

"But he's not my dad." Kagome sighed, closing her eyes against the tears. She fought the torrent tooth and nail, but emotions are impervious to physical pain and she felt the dam begin to break. _Breathe,_ she tried to sooth the growing turmoil, _breathe._ Despite herself, Kagome began to speak, "I miss them. I miss them so much. I always worry about Sota. I wonder how he's doing, if he likes his school, if his friends are nice, if anything happened would they tell me? That's always at the back of my mind."

"I know."

"I just... I can't believe she's gone," tears finally slipped down her face, which were astutely ignored, "and that he had the _gall_ to tell me what my life would be..."

"Shh, I know." It was Kikyo's turn to hold Kagome.

Silence passed between the pair, soft and supportive. _'Why do I do this to myself?' _words oozed through Kagome's mind, lethargic from the warmth of human contact. Soon breathing became easy, and sleep seemed to beckon to them both.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?" Kagome's eyes peeled open.

"I miss this."

"Wha'do you mean?"

"I miss when we were like this. All the time. When it was just us."

"Me, too, Kikyo." She started to smile, but it got lost along the way. "Me, too."

Both drifted off,comforted by each other's body heat, knowing that, in the morning, it would seem like nothing happened.

~X~

Kagome rolled over, half-expecting to bump into Kikyo, half-expecting to hit the floor. She found the wall. With a sigh, she got up, forced her way though a too-hot shower, and stumbled into the kitchen.

Kaede placed a steaming plate of food in her hands, and stepped out of the room. Kagome sat at the table, next to Kikyo, who was just picking at her food.

"Kagome?"

She started at the soft voice, "Yeah?" Kagome blinked blearily, her eyes wary.

"I really _do_ like InuYasha."

"I know."

"It's just different with your... Dad."

"I know," Kagome sighed. "I hope you know I feel for you."

"That's what makes this suck so much."

"Heh. Sorry." There were the soft sounds of footsteps in the hall.

Kikyo didn't respond, just chewed on some bacon.

Kaede stepped back into the kitchen, reaching for her own plate. "So..." She plopped herself down across from Kagome, chewing a mouthful of omelet, "was that civility I heard?"

"No." Kikyo stood. "I'll be outside."

"Sure. Later," Kaede deflated, sinking into her chair.

Kagome sighed. With a murmured, "Sorry,"she stepped out of the house, unwilling to meet Kaede's hopeful eyes.

Kikyo was leaning against the car, facing the tall wall surrounding her home. A cigarette slowly burnt itself out between her fingers. The smoke wafted lazily around her face, a poison's loving caress.

Kagome watched the smoke disappear far above them into the bright cloudless sky. The sun hadn't risen yet, but its rays touched the top of the world, turning midnight to golds and blues, pinks and purples, yellows and greens. The gray fog would rise with each drag Kikyo took, breathing in that toxin deep, fading out the color, a small drop of drab against a blaze of brilliant.

Kagome sighed, and settled onto the steps, waiting for Kaede. The silence was stifling, this far from the city. Cars, trucks, people... All of it could only be heard as the faint murmur of an old air conditioner three rooms away.

Kaede stepped out of the house, door slamming shut behind her. Kikyo flicked her cigarette away, opening a car door. Kagome plopped into the front seat, ducking away from Kaede's bag flying over her shoulder.

"Watch it," Kikyo eyed her steaming sister warily.

"Keep your eyes on the ball. Then it _probably_ won't hit you in the face," Kaede growled.

"Harsh," Kagome dead-panned, staring out the window.

"Shut up," Kaede glared at Kagome. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Sorry." Kagome shook her head, _'Why is it that life seems to _**enjoy**___biting you in the ass?'_

The car ride passed in silence, Kagome and Kikyo sneaking glances at each other in the rear view mirror. Still completely wrapped up in their own heads, they split, each heading off to their separate classes.

Kagome navigated the still-confusing hallways with something like ease. The classroom was empty when she found it, and she made a fast bee-line for the seat by the window, all the way at the back, in the sun.

People slowly trickled in, the nice Asian girl with the blond boy – _'Trini and Billy!'_ Her brow wrinkled, '_Or was is Zack?'_ - who sat a few seats in front of her. Another boy walked in, whose name had to something to do with annoying people. Kagome pulled out her notebook as more people pulled in, doodling in the margins of her homework.

A flash of silver slid into the seat beside her, the bell ringing in his wolfish ears. After a moment of the teachers babble, InuYasha murmured, "Hey."

"Hello, InuYasha." Kagome's voice was quiet, heat creeping up her face.

"Why are you blushing?"

Kagome smirked, "You can tell?"

"I can _smell_ it."

"Dog demon. Right." The girl nodded, glancing up at the board. "Gimme your homework."

"Huh?" InuYasha blinked, gold eyes wide.

"I said, gimme your homework," Kagome looked at him, her hand out, palm up, inches from his own.

"Wha- bu- " The hanyou spluttered, "Shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't **I** be asking you?"

Kagome stared at him quizzically, a smile creeping over her features. "I was talking about what's on the black board."

He glanced over, eyes still wide. _'I'm losing my voice, so for today, I would like you to discuss last night's homework with the person sitting to your left, starting with those by the air conditioner. The last row will work with those behind them.'_

"Ironic, how the only math teacher I've ever met who knows English has the best handwriting out of all of them," the girl beside him smirked, tilting her head to the side.

"You noticed that, too?" InuYasha's face lit up. "I hate how they never say what they mean, especially when they try to give you logic problems!"

"Same!" Kagome's expression matched his own now, eyes bright, slight smile on her lips.

"Like, one time, Mr. Ess tried to give us a logistics problem, where we could order as many chicken nuggets as we wanted, but each box had a certain number in them, right? And you were supposed to figure out what the highest number you could get was, but you could order an infinite number of boxes! How does that work?"

"Exactly! My old teacher, Mr. Whitney did the same thing! We had-"

"Excuse me," Mr. Worth cleared his throat, "I hate to break up the flirting, but you are supposed to be peer-reviewing your homework."

"S-sorry," Kagome ducked her head to hide her grin. As the teacher walked away, she held out her hand for InuYasha's homework. Wordlessly, he passed it to her, fighting back a nervous laugh.

Kagome looked over the rumpled sheet, comparing it to her own clean, neat precise notebook. Her teeth caught her tongue, leaving it barely visible between her lips. InuYasha eyed her wearily, noting the well-toned muscles rippling through her arms. _'Goddamn these hormones,' _gold eyes narrowed on slender, calloused fingers.

"InuYasha?" Kagome's smile faltered.

"Yeah?" His expression softened, and he gave her a rare smile.

"Did you get the homework at all?"

"How'd you guess?"

"'Cause you only half know what you're doing here," she smiled again, a little spark warming her green eyes, "These are composites. Do you know what those are?"

"No," InuYasha leaned in, "so tell me."

Kagome grinned, and took InuYasha's breath away. Her eyes. Her _eyes_. The spark was gone, replaced with a bright, blinding glow. The brilliant pools had exploded to life, her voice, warm and comforting, explaining the relevance, importance, and how-to's of composites like it was the most important thing in the world. Her words, her voice, her eyes – goddamn those endless orbs! - pulled him in, and InuYasha went willingly, Kagome's joy utterly intoxicating.

"Do you get it?" The innocent question startled him out of his reverie.

"Y-yeah," InuYasha blinked, gold eyes wide.

"Good! 'Cause we're gonna have to do that with logarithms, I think." She handed his homework back, placing it on his desk.

"I have no idea what the means," InuYasha grinned, "but I'm sure you'll explain it to me."

The bell rang, drowning out Kagome's laughter, "Sure, InuYasha." She stood, throwing her bag over a shoulder.

"Do you charge?"

"Maybe. I'll see you later," She followed the crowd out, her hair swinging down her back.

InuYasha stared after her. _'Holy shit.'_ With a shake of his head, he wandered over to his history class, goofy grin on his face.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Takahashi," the teacher rolled her big brown eyes at him.

"Hey, no problem Ms. Balduf," he slid into his seat across from Miroku, who was staring at the hanyou as if he'd grown horns. He hadn't... had he? InuYasha scratched his head right in front of his ear. No horns. "What?"

"You're smiling." the monk's voice shadowed his baffled expression.

"So?"

"When has anybody ever been **happy** during _math class_?"

"When you get a really hot, attractive, strong, smart, pretty, cool chick to tutor you, quite possibly for free."

"What? Why can't you leave a few girls for me? And don't you _have _a girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah... I do," InuYasha looked away, voice dropping.

"Speaking of which, what's up with her?" Miroku cocked his head, "Kikyo's been acting so weird lately."

"Yeah, I know. I was hoping I could ask you the same thing." InuYasha sighed, "Maybe I can ask Sango."

"No dice. She asked me, and I have no clue."

"Perfect." Large globs of sarcasm hit the floor with a loud splat as it rolled off the hanyou's voice. "Just perfect."

"Hey, have you heard from your brother yet?"

"Sesshomaru? About what?"

"We're being called in."

"No, I hadn't heard that. We'll talk later."

Miroku nodded tersely, letting it drop. "So, about Kikyo..."

"Miroku..." InuYasha's jaw clenched.

"C'mon, you've _got_ to know something! I mean, you've been dating for _how_ long now?" Miroku's desperation was apparent.

"Almost two years," he murmured.

"Exactly. She must've told you something."

"Miroku, I don't know."

"But-"

"I really..." InuYasha sighed, pressing his palms to his eyes, "I really don't know."

"I wish you'd pay attention, Miroku," Ms. Balduf frowned.

"Huh?" the young monk blinked up at her.

"Exactly." With a sigh, she strode back to the board, "I'll give you all this time to start on you homework. Start reading Fail Safe, which you should have gotten yesterday. Get through the first two chapters, and read the preface. Then define what a 'fail-safe' is for your writing assignment. Get to it!"

Amid the moaning and groaning, InuYasha stayed silent, pulling out his battered copy of the book without protest. It fell open in his hands, eyes following the words.

Five minutes later, InuYasha was still on the first sentence, in the first paragraph, on the first page. His eyes glossed over the words as his ears thundered with her words. "C'mon, Inuyasha!" "Teach me to drive your bike! I promise I won't break it!" "Let's go somewhere. Leave this all behind. Wouldn't be so hard." Happy words sad words impatient words angry words and every word all rattling around his head. Kikyo's voice resonated throughout his skull, taunting, teasing, never giving in. Then a soft, quiet "Do you get it, InuYasha?" The hanyou rose with the rest of his class, following them into the throws of the hallway. _'No, Kagome, I don't.'_

Kagome sighed, dragging herself out of her physics class, head cluttered with vf=vi+at and d=½(vi+vf)t. She stumbled to her locker, dumping all her books, finally letting herself get pulled to the cafeteria. The brunette meandered through the tables to her own, folding into herself as she sat down.

"Here," Kaede smiled, plopping down a tray piled high with food.

"Thanks," Kagome grabbed a sandwich, "So, how are you?"

"Annoyed," Kaede tucked into her own food, _"Apparently, _we have a lab test today. One nobody knew about."

"Aw, poor straight-A over-achiever. She has a pop quiz! Whatever will she do?"

"Eat," Kaede grumbled, frowning.

"And _still_ get an A," Kagoem's smile was mischievous, a harlequin glint in her eye.

"I'll let you believe that," Kaede smirked.

"I bet you a dollar."

"You're on. Be prepared to pay up tomorrow," Now she grinned, attempting to stifle her chuckling to no avail.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "As long as you are."

The bell rang, the sudden surge for the doors overpowering. "Later, Kagome!" Kaede called over a shoulder. The younger girl waved back with a smile, already dreading art class.

She slipped through the crowds heading down diferent hallways to the corner with her destination. Kagome opened the door with a sigh, happy that the room was empty. She pulled her sketchbook down from a shelf, and situated herself on her stool, which, oddly enough, _ did_ have her name on it. The rest of the class filed in, chatting away as her pen hit paper.

An old temple began to take form beneath her hand. Wild flowers grew up its walls, obscuring the traditional hirigana name plate, which rested just above the gate. The doors were tall and broad, almost perfect squares, their handle worn, but oddly clean, compared to the dusty stoop. A weeping willow, blue bark peeling, poured its branches over the garden, its flowers grown big and wild.

Colors exploded behind green eyes, a slight smile gracing her lips. Kagome could taste the air, her memory so sharp. The temple had been deep in the mountains, too far for a normal traveler to go. It was so old, only a few locals knew of it, and most of them were the priests from Kagome's own shrine.

Kagome had found the place on an excursion with a priest from the temple where she trained. He had been an odd fellow, with apparently natural purple hair, and eyes to match. _'But he was a good teacher,' _Kagome smirked, adding in the willow leaves, _'despite my utter lack of talent_._'_

"Hey, Kagome," Shippou sat down, "how are you?"

"I'm good, what about you, Shippou?" She smiled.

"Well, I'm a little tired, but that's only 'cause of Kohaku," He sighed, idly drawing circles on the table with a lazy finger.

"Your brother?" Kagome smiled, still adding to her picture of memory lane.

"Yeah. He spent all night grilling Sango for her pre-cal test. Rather loudly, I might add."

"Ouch!" She laughed, "How old is he?"

"Oh, he's a little older that me, but he's still a freshman." Shippou shrugged.

"Makes for an interesting household, I guess." Kagome glanced up at him.

"Yeah, especially since they're all NMUs."

"Huh?" Kagome's eyebrow rose.

"Whenever anything gets too out of hand and weird for the normal cops, they step in. They're Natural Magic Users."

"So they're demon slayers." Kagome nodded.

"Pretty much."

"Are they called out often?"

"Often enough," Shippou turned away, slight frown marring his features.

"That must suck." Kagome's brow furrowed, her eyes downcast.

"Yeah, but not as bad you think!" Shippou's face split into a wide grin. "It makes the fights awesome to watch!"

"Okay, if you don't have your sketchbooks, get 'em out now." Mr. Lyons closed the door with a thud, "Think nature. Trees, butterflies, flowers, animals, bugs, all the good stuff. I have some National Geographics and a couple fake flowers on my desk. Have fun!"

The class fell silent, music drifting from the stereo on Mr. Lyon's desk. Shippou stared out the window, biting the eraser on his pencil. Kagome glanced down at her sketchbook, eying her work wearily.

She flipped the page sharply, paper snapping beneath her fingers. Ignoring several stares, she began to draw a flower, determined to not think about home for the rest of the hour.

The bell couldn't ring fast enough, Kagome was desperate to get out of the too-quiet room. Its infernal tone sounded, and she shot out of her seat, the door swung shut behind her just as Mr. Lyons began to speak.

Kagome slipped through the crowds to her locker, dropping her sketchbook with a sigh. "At least _I _ don't run away from my problems." Kikyo's snide remark spun through her head as a low oath flew from her mouth. _'Stupid, stupid childhood attachments! Stupid, STUPID Kikyo!' _She rode the currents to the gym. _'Stupid Kikyo? What about you, Kagome? What makes you so smart?'_

"Hey, Kagome," Sango smiled up at the younger girl, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Hi, Sango," Kagome grinned, flopping to the floor beside her, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just math homework." Sango chuckled, "Thank god Miroku's not here."

"I think you'd better take that back." Kagome bit back her laughter.

"Oh, god damn it."

"Sango, my love!" Miroku sound his arms around her small frame, "How have you fared without me?"

"Much better than I am now," Sango growled.

"No need to fret, I'm here my sweet, my pretty, my dear one!" Miroku crooned in her ear.

"My pretty?" InuYasha quirked an eyebrow.

"Very Wicked Witch of the West," Kagome nodded.

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'mild.'"

"I guess." Kagome laughed, standing up. "And how are you, InuYasha?"

"Eh, been worse," InuYasha led the way back to their spots on the floor, "You?"

"That's not much of an answer."

"Neither is that."

"I'm tired, a little anxious, but happy. Your turn." She smiled, daring him to refuse.

"Fine. Uh... Annoyed frustrated intrigued." He lashed out, bolts of lightening against a quiet sky. "Better?"

"Much."

"DRESS OUT!" Mr. Abt's resounding shout sent the two to their separate locker rooms, Kagome quickly catching up with Sango.

"Hey, do you know what's bothering InuYasha?" Kagome turned to the older girl.

"Well, nothing he'd let me tell you," Sango sighed, mind wandering to lunchtime conversation.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'good'..."

"So, in other words, you're not gonna tell me anything."

"Pretty much."

Kagome laughed, green eyes alight, "You're a great person, Sango."

"Uh, thanks... I guess," Sango blinked.

Kagome rolled her eyes, pushing the door to the locker room open, "It's a good thing."

"But-"

"'It depends on what you mean by good,' right?"

The brunette nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"I mean good as in _tova_, or _bien_, or _iidesyo_. As in sugar 'n spice 'n everything nice and all that bull crap."

"Bull crap. Sure." Sango pulled open her locker.

"You know what I mean," Kagome yanked the t-shirt down over her head, shorts in hand. "Do you know what we're doing today?"

"Probably the same thing we did yesterday. Laps, push-ups, and sit-ups."

"Wash, rinse, repeat," The pair groaned in unison, stepping out of the locker room.

The warm-up had already become habit. Get yelled at, do some jumping jacks, get yelled at some more, pretend you're skiing, get yelled at _a_gain, run in place, and get various groans and moans when told to wash, rinse, repeat.

They split back into their three groups, Kagome with Sango and the advanced girls. "The advanced boys group will start running. Advanced girls will start with sit-ups. Beginner will start with push-ups. Do whatever until the timer runs out, then rotate – push-ups to sit-ups, sit-ups to track. Go!" Mr. Abt's shout sent the students into a small frenzy. InuYasha sighed, following Miroku to the track.

"Why do we even try? All we do is get the military man mad," InuYasha rolled his eyes skyward. "Life sucks."

"No. Only P.E." Miroku patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks," InuYasha eyed Kagome from across the gym. She was sitting across from Sango, conversing to quietly to hear, dark hair pulled back. Her smile was gentle, eyes soft. A quiet demeanor gave the impression she was a pillar to lean on, a shoulder to cry on, and it looked like Sango needed the support.

"Cute, isn't she?" Miroku broke into his thoughts.

"Who?" InuYasha gave himself a little shake, eyes pulling themselves away from Kagome.

"The girl you've been gawking at for the last five minutes." Miroku flashed his Cheshire Cat grin.

_'Oh, jeez,'_ "You mean Sango?" InuYasha took off with the buzzer, leaving Miroku sputtering curses as he chased after the hanyou. InuYasha took a flying leap over the girls group, who were slugging through sit-ups. Kagome rolled her eyes at Sango, who burst out laughing.

"What?"Kagome smiled.

"You... You two..." Sango giggled again, "You two would make such a cute couple."

"Me and who?"

"InuYasha, of course."

Kagome's face darkened, a tense smile coming over her features. "What makes you say that?"

"Mmm... Not really sure," Sango shrugged, "It just seems like you'd get along really well. Especially in the long run. It's kinda a gut feeling, you know?"

Kagome's features softened into an easy smile, "You're just hungry. And we do, I guess. I just met the guy." She laughed.

"What? C'mon, you've gotta be kidding me," Sango raised her eyebrows.

Kagome just smiled, "It's just not like that."

"You don't even _want_ it to be?"

"Nope." Kagome bit the inside of her cheek, hoping her voice held a semblance of finality.

Sango kept on badgering her, much to her chagrin. With a roll of her eyes, Kagome finally snapped, "Would you stop? It's just not like that, okay?"

"Okay," Sango looked down, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Kagome stood with a sigh. "C'mon, let's get on the track."

They ran in silence, and counted each others' push-ups in low murmurs.

"What's the English homework?"

Sango snapped out of her reverie, "Uh... It's to start the book, and journal."

"Right. Thanks," Kagome smiled warmly, a peace offering.

Sango smiled back, "No problem." The bell sounded. "See ya tomorrow."

"See you!" Kagome raced to the locker room, threw on her clothes, and made a mad dash for her locker.

"Hey Kags! Kagome!"

Her head whipped around, quickly spotting a flash of silver hair fast approaching. "Kags?" She quirked an eyebrow, smirking.

"Hey, 'Kagome' can be a mouthful." InuYasha grinned. "Here." He held out an envelope, with 'KAGOME HIGURASHI' printed in neat handwriting.

"What is it?" She took it, eying the paper carefully.

"How am I supposed to know?" He hefted his backpack, shifting his weight, "Look, I gotta go. I'll see ya tomorrow, okay?"

"Wait-"

"Later, Kags!" He dashed off

"Kags?" Keade grinned. "Does this mean I can start calling you Kago-chan again?"

"No." Kagome glared sideways at her cousin.

Kaede shrugged, knowing she'd do it anyway. "What was that all about, anyway?"

"I'm not really sure," She looked at the envelope in her hands, examining its pristine edges for a marred feature.

"What's that?"

"No idea."

"Wanna go home, Kago-chan?"

"Yes," Kagome rolled her eyes to Kaede's laughter. She grabbed her backpack, stuffed full of books. She followed Kaede to the car, mind on the simple white envelope in her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Because I am a stubborn idiot with an overactive imagination.

Interlude

Thank God It's Wednesday

Kagome stared. And stared. Her eyes were wide, pupils small, too much white showing. Her lips made a small "o", cheeks sucked in.

_ 'How long have I been sitting here? An hour? Two?'_

The envelope from InuYasha was crushed in her fist, its contents strewn across her floor. Most of the pages were useless, unwanted, or had been ripped to pieces. One page, however, rested in front of her, untouched.

Green orbs raked over the flimsy sheet on the floor. Blue lines on blue paper didn't sink in. The nicely labeled squares didn't make any sense. The thin page felt so frail, so faint under her fingers, it was unreal.

They were blue prints.

Blue prints.

Not of her house, not of the school, but of her cousins' home.

Kaede's house.

_Kikyo's_ house.

Blue prints.

_'Shit.'_

All Kagome could do was stare, horrifying images flying through her head. She jumped to her feet, ready to burst into action. _'I've _got_ to get out of here,'_ she started to pack what little she had – school books, notebooks,some clothes. _'He _can't_ come here!'_

"Kagome!" Kaede called.

_'But- Kaede-'_ She stopped, bag in hand. _'I can't just leave. And it might not even be from the fiancé.' _Kagome sighed, picking up the flimsy sheet, _'Who am I kidding? Of course it's from him.'_ Her eyes slowly pulled its contents apart, taking in every last detail.

It was thin and pale, light as air in her hands. Each box was clearly labeled. "Kaede'... 'Kikyo'... And there it was, written in the same neat handwriting as the rest: 'Guest Room- TARGET (Saturday)'.

"Aww, _shit_!" Kagome groaned, thinking of men clad in black, ripping up the house. _'And think about the _repairs_...'_

"Kagome!"

"What?" Her shout almost came out as a whine, "Kaede, I'm busy!"

"Well, get _un_busy! You're needed in the kitchen!"

"Fine." Kagome dragged herself down the hall, plopping herself down in a chair between the looming figures of her cousins, "What?"

"Well," Kaede smiled through pursed lips, the epitome of prim, "Little Miss Priss here has spread the word that we're having a party. On Saturday."

Kikyo rolled her eyes, "_I_ didn't start it."

"But you went along with it!"

"So?"

"You should've said _'NO!'_"

"And ruin my-"

"I'm fine with it." Kagome shrugged nonchalantly, brain whirling.

Kaede's jaw dropped.

"Let's have half the school over," Kagome grinned, _'Perfect! A distraction!'_ "Let's bash the house. And best of all, let's get shit-faced drunk!"

"Wha- Bu-" Kaede spluttered. Kagome did not drink. She did not dance. She did not socialize. She _hated_ parties... Didn't she?

"Great," Kikyo smiled, "I'll get the wine."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Can't we have stuff harder than that?" She smiled to herself, _'The more blackouts the better.' _

"Sure, why not?"

"Sweet. You get the liquor, I'll get the chips," Kagome grabbed the car keys off the kitchen table, and ran out the door.

"Fine with me. Catch you later." Kikyo strode back to her room, phone in hand.

Alone, Kaede gaped into space, mouth hanging open. Kagome and Kikyo had been civil for a whole five minutes. And not only that, they had somehow rallied against her, ousting her from her temporary role as ruler of the house. She swallowed slowly, trying to process it. "Holy shit."

A/N: The next one is going to take a helluva long time. Just a warning.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi, guys! How've you all been? I'm not at home, so updates are gonna be sporadic. This one took FOREVER. So, my people who review get to be... (dundundunDUN) HUGGLED! Yay, huggles!

Thanks and cookies go the queensaya. You ROCK!

Disclaimer: Me no own. Le sigh.

Psychobabble

Sunshine poured out of Kagome's window, like molten gold, enlightening her that, most assuredly, she was late.

_"Shit!"_She burst out of bed, threw on clothes, and made a mad dash for the front door, backpack in hand. The door sprung open, almost on its own, and she saw...

A convertible. A _nice_ convertible. Sleek and shiny, and obviously new.

"Kikyo! Finally! I was worried I missed you for a second!" A man stepped out of the car.

"Oh," Kagome murmured.

"Oh," InuYasha sighed, "Hi, Kagome."

"Hey, InuYasha," Kagome smiled slightly, _'Don't be so happy to see me.' _"What's up?"

"Not much," he slumped back against the car, "Just waiting for Kikyo." He sighed again.

"Um... I think she already left," Kagome fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"Oh," InuYasha sighed, yet again, "Okay." He turned, stepping back into the car.

"Wait!"

InuYasha's ears snapped up, voice almost identical to the one he so wanted to hear.

"Um..." she sighed, green eyes catching the sunlight, "Could I have a ride?"

"Sure," he almost brightened, "hop in."

Kagome dashed around to the passenger's side, and jumped into the car. "Is it new?"

"Yup," he smiled, pride obvious in his voice, "I just got it. Baby number two."

"And who's baby number one?"

"My bike," he stated, oh so nonchalantly.

"You've got a bike?" Her eyes lit up again, practically making him swerve off the road.

"Y-yeah. Why?"

"Me, too! What brand is it? Mine's a Suzuki!"

"Oh, you've got one of those sleek racer bikes, right?"

"Yup."

"Damn, you must be rich."

"You could say that. What about yours?"

"Mine's a Honda. Old, fucked up piece of crap. It's an insult to motorcycles everywhere." InuYasha said gruffly.

"That bad?"

"Worse."

"I'm sorry," Kagome smiled apologetically, "but you can ride mine anytime!"

"But that's the-"

"Bitch seat, I know."

"Can't I drive?" he whined.

"No way! No one drives Lucy but me!" She smirked haughtily.

"Lucy?" InuYasha quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, Lucy," Kagome flounced, brushing her hair out of her face.

The car slowed, pulling smoothly into an empty space. Just as the car stopped, Kgome slipped out, grabbing her bag.

"So... Where'd you get 'Lucy'?" InuYasha smiled, making quotation marks in the air.

"I dunno," Kagome shrugged, "it just kinda fit, you know?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"That's just 'cause you're stubborn."

"Maybe."

"Le gasp! Is _the_ InuYasha Takahashi admitting something?!" Kagome held an invisible microphone in front of his mouth.

"No! Put that thing away," InuYasha shoved her hand away.

She laughed, tinkling bells all around, "Darn. And here I was hoping to catch you out of character."

"Not gonna happen," he growled.

"Why not? I wanna see the _real_ you."

"The 'real' me?" he stopped, taken aback.

"Yes, the real you. I'm sick and tired of the classic high school facade," she grabbed his hand, pulling him through the doors, "Now come on! We're gonna be late!"

"Oh, shit, you're right!" Now he was pulling her through the halls, "C'mon!" He threw her onto his back and started running, faster than a human can.

"Isn't this something you do with girlfriends?" Kagome shouted over the bell.

"No! Kikyo's too scared!"

Kagome bit back a laugh. _'Kikyo, scared? This is a first.'_

They burst through the door, InuYasha dropping Kagome smoothly to the floor.

"Good morning Mr. Takahashi, Ms. Higurashi," Mr. Worth looked them over, taking in their slightly disheveled appearance, "Do you know today is Thursday?"

Kagome snorted behind him.

"Yeah, so?"

"You don't have this class until tomorrow."

"Ah."

"Hey InuYasha," Miroku raised a hand.

"Later, Miroku," InuYasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and walked out. "Climb on. Where to?"

"Uh... English. Ms. Balduf's class. Do you know where that is?" She tentatively held onto his shoulders.

"Yeah, I know where that is," he rolled his eyes and grabbed her hands, "You can hold on tighter than that, you know."

"Like what?"

"Like this," he took her arms around his neck, pushing her flush up against him.

She blushed, the heat from her cheek reaching his, "Where are you going?"

"World Lit," he sighed, slowing as they climbed the stairs. He took a sharp right and stopped, setting Kagome down gently.

"Thanks for the ride," she smiled, hefting her back pack.

"No problem," he smiled back, grinning wolfishly, "We should do it again sometime."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! It's nice having a weight on my back. Makes it more challenging," Kagome could have _sworn_ he was blushing.

"So I'd just sit on your back while you run around the city?"

"Yup."

"Around Tokyo."

"Pretty much." InuYasha sucked in air through his teeth, nerves on end.

"Sounds cool." He let it out, a great gust of air.

"Awesome. I'll look you up."

Kagome laughed, "Sure. Catch you later," she smiled and slipped into class.

InuYasha sighed, _'What is _wrong_ with me?'_ He sighed again, words rattling around his head. _'I've _got _a girlfriend. And she's gorgeous, kind, caring...' _He shook his head, _'Who am I kidding? Not lately. She used to be perfect. _Fucking_ perfect. And now she hates us all.' _He frowned, _'Or, at least, she acts like she does.' _ He smiled ruefully, _'But I love her anyway. She'll come around.'_

Honest smile on his face, InuYasha took a right when he should have made a left. He took a secluded flight of stairs to a red door and, picking the lock with a slender claw, he stepped through onto the roof, out into the warm, open air. He strode out, smiling blithely, and sat, in the middle of nowhere, on a hot roof, in the sun. He lay back, silver hair tangled in his fingers, hands behind his head, one knee bent.

InuYasha's eyes began to drift closed as a kind of peace came over him. Thoughts drifted over him, wrapping around him. Thoughts that would have sent him into a self-deprecating panic now just barely startled him.

He thought of the way Kikyo, the way she was now. She used to be so kind, so caring, so passionate. The power behind her passion never ceased to shock him, and her cold ways shocked him now. She seemed determined to make life miserable for those around her, and unable to be happy herself. She had turned into a cold, cruel, blunt, too honest bitch.

Hey, it was the way she was acting. Not his fault.

Kagome, on the other hand, was awesome in comparison. Sure, she was quiet and shy, but when she came out of her shell... Damn, it was amazing. She was so... so.... _exotic_, it was disconcerting. Her eyes were beyond belief, and her movements were so graceful. Her hands were so calloused, but had such a delicate bone structure. Her handwriting smooth and flowing, without compromising legibility. She was so different from everyone else, so honest and just out there. And gods, she was beautiful...

_'Okay, somebody slap me.'_

"Are you sure?" Miroku's voice carried on the wind.

"Miroku?" InuYasha blushed, "Did I say that out loud?"

"The whole 'slap me' thing? Yeah, you kinda did."

"If you slap me, I'll slap back."

"And it'll hurt twice as much."

"Good to know." InuYasha grinned, "What's up?"

Miroku's expression darkened, "Have you heard from your brother yet?"

"No," he looked away.

"Well, I guess he wants you to look bad at the next meeting."

"What is it?"

"We've been called up."

"I figured as much. What for?" InuYasha grit his teeth.

"Some new cops have been poking around. We're supposed to talk to them."

"And say what?!" InuYasha exploded, "'Hey, I'm the next gang lord and your worst nightmare. It's time to get your ass served on a silver platter.'" He glared at Miroku, "Something like that?"

"I guess," Miroku shrugged, "Ever heard 'don't kill the messenger'?"

"Yeah, but I never paid attention."

"You _never_ pay attention."

"True, but at least I pretend."

Miroku sighed, "Y'know, you could at least _act_ like you want the job."

"I do."

"What?"

"I want the job. That's not what's bugging me."

"Kikyo?"

"How'd you guess?" InuYasha sighed. "She's just so... _bitchy."_

"I know. It sucks."

"You have no idea." He sighed again, "So, when are we getting our kicks?"

"Next week, after the meeting. Apparently there's something big we're discussing."

"Can we talk about this with Sango?"

"I don't see why not. She'll probably join us anyway."

"Eh, I'm not so sure. She frowns on all the gang activity – running the cops and all that."

"True." Miroku smiled, a crooked leer, "So, what do you think of Kagome?"

"What do you mean, 'what do I think of her'?" InuYasha inwardly cringed, knowing what was coming.

"Well, are you gonna ask her out?"

"Miroku! I've _got_ a girlfriend. Of course not."

"Well, if things with Kikyo don't smooth out..."

"They will," InuYasha closed his eyes against the sun, "They will."

But what Miroku said had already wormed its way into his head. They sat in silence, InuYasha grappling with his hormones, and Miroku simply taking in the day. The bell sounded, and they stood.

"I'll see you later." InuYasha groaned internally.

"Good luck with Kikyo," Miroku offered an apologetic smile.

"Thanks," InuYasha smiled back grimly, "Here's to chemistry." He took off, sliding down the stairs, and out into the hall. Across form the chemistry lab, InuYasha ran into Kagome. Literally.

"Sorry." She smiled.

"My fault," InuYasha forced a grin, trying to forget the ordeal awaiting him behind the chem lab door.

"No, it's not. I should've been looking where I was going," Kagome looked down and away, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Same here," InuYasha ducked, trying to see her face, "Something on your mind?"

"You could say that."

"Same here."

"Do we have a lot in common?"

"Huh?" The question threw him off, coming completely out of the blue. "Uh... I don't know. I guess we do..." He sighed internally, thinking back to yesterday's math class.

"Damn..."

"What?"

"Nothing," she sighed, "Look, I gotta go. I'll catch you later, okay?"

"Sure. Later."

"Later!" she called out, and made a mad dash down the hall. _'Goddamn that Sango! Stupid stupid _STUPID_ bet!' _Kagome raced around a corner, silently cursing. _'Why the hell did I agree to that bet anyway? It's not like he's Prince Charming.'_ she grinned,_'Well, now that's not true. They're both cads.'_ She pushed open the door to history, antsy to learn more useless crap.

"Hey, Kagome," Sango bit back a smirk.

"Hi, Sango," Kagome deadpanned. She sat, draping herself over her desk, eyes closed.

"Sooo..." Sango finally grinned, "What'd he say?"

"Not much," Kagome voice was muffled by her arms, "just 'I guess.'"

"That means I win!"

"Really? I never would've known."

"Oh, c'mon, Kagome, cheer up! You've got an awesome guy after you!"

"After me?" Her head snapped up, "_After_ me? You're kidding!"

"Nope. We talked about it during lunch the other day."

"No way! What'd he say? He can't be after _me_."

"Well, he said he thought you were really pretty, and fun. He also said you guys had a lot in common."

"Oh, _shit._" Kagome's eyes narrowed. _'Like Kikyo doesn't hate me enough already.'_ "No way."

"Yes, way. Jeez, girl. Do you react like this every time a guy comes after you?"

"No, just cheaters. Isn't he with Kikyo?"

"Well, yeah, kinda."

"There's no 'kinda.' Yes or no?"

"More 'yes' than 'no' right now."

"Damn. Damndamndamn. What a jackass." Kagome bit a nail.

"Hey! Be nice, Kagome!"

"I'll be nice when he doesn't lead Kikyo on like that!"She grimaced, "How could he _do_ that?"

"And _why_ do you care?" Sango's brow furrowed.

"She's my cousin."

"Who complains about you constantly."

"So? It's complicated."

"She called you a fucked out bitch."

"Which is her loss." _'Which is partly true.'_ But Kagome wore an expression that screamed 'duh.'

"Ms. Higurashi, if you would be so kind as to turn to page three-hundred and twenty-six, we could get on with class." The teacher admonished, ever so prim.

"Sorry," she smiled apologetically, and obediently opened her book.

"We'll talk about this later," Sango murmured.

"Shut up. Please."

The class passed quickly, and the bell sounded before its time. "I'll see you later," Kagome smiled at Sango, daring her to bring up the previous conversation.

"Sure," she shrugged, folding down, "See you in Home Ec."

"Yup." Kagome walked out, and headed for her locker. _'I can't _believe_ this,'_ she cursed high hell as she tripped over an extended foot, _'Shit crapfuck! This is just going to make her hate me __more__.' _She sighed as she yanked open her locker, _'Oh, well. At least I don't have to deal with the fianc__é right now.'_

The tide pulled her out to the cafeteria,and she quickly spotted her older cousin, "Hey, Kaede!"

"Huh?" the miko did a quick u-turn, "Kagome?"

"That's me!" Kagome caught up to her cousin with a forced smile,"How you doin'?"

"Uh... Kagome?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Kaede. Answer the question."

"I will. _After_ you tell me what's wrong."

"Kaede. I do _not_ want to talk about this. Just answer the damn question."

"I'm tired and I wanna know how late you were up last night."

"Only 'til two."

"'Only'?"

Kagome shrugged.

"Doing what?" Kaede studied her cousin carefully.

"Practicing."

Dead silence...

"Kagome!"

"What?! I just-"

"I sparred with you for hours yesterday! What more could you do?"

"A lot! Kaede, I gotta be top of my form when I go home!" Kagome shook her head, murmuring, "I just don't want him to surprise me." She sat, the usual spot taken, at the far end of InuYasha's table.

"Kagome..." Kage sighed, and sat across form her, silent.

"Fuck my life. Somebody just fuck my _life_." She spread out across the table, finger tips touching Kaede's elbow.

At the other end of the table, InuYasha frowned, catching those last three words.

"Uh, hello? Earth to InuYasha!"Sango's voice brought him back.

"Huh?"

"I _said_, do you know what big thing is happening? So big that Sesshomaru called _me_?"

"I have no idea. Wait – he called _you_?"

"Yeah."

"Shit."

"Yeah. Shit." Sango half laughed.

"Some family." Miroku blew bubbles in his milk.

"Don't be so sour," Kikyo rolled her eyes, "I hate my family."

"Why?" InuYasha bit back a smile. _'Is she __finally__ coming around?'_

"It's a secret. But you'll find out. Pretty soon, I imagine."

"How does that work?"

"Your next meeting," Kikyo smirked, "Kagome knows, too."

"Seriously?" At her nod, he called, "Hey, Kags!"

Her head snapped up from the table, groaning. "Would you stop calling me that?"

"Never," he grinned, "Did you know I'm in a gang?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, we're discussing some big thing, and I was wondering if you knew what it was."

"How am I supposed to know what you're gonna talk about in your 'gang'?" She made little quotation marks in the air.

"Hey! I'm the next in line to Urufu no Otoko, not some kid thing!"

"'Wolf among man'?"

"Loosely," he sniffed.

"I remain unimpressed." Kagome glanced up at Kaede, who handed her a tray of food.

"Wait!" She looked back over at InuYasha. "How can I prove it to you?"

"What's your signature?"

"Huh?"

"You know, your trademark."

"Pff. That's easy." He turned, and pulled away his long hair.

On the base of his neck was a mottled scar. The almost gray maroon signified how fresh it was, the pale pink of new flesh evident at its center. It was deep, shadows dancing across it. The raised edges were painful, even now, though they were long healed. The skin had yet to stretch to fit him, and seemed to fold in on itself within the scar.

Kagome's eyes softened, but they quickly went blank again. "Ah."

"Yup. Got it burned fresh just last month."

_'Oh. No wonder. How long have they been doing that to him?'_Kagome knew her fair share of scars. The scar tissue was too thick to have started a year, or even a few years ago. But she hardened her gaze and said, "Still no one I've heard of."

"What?!"

The bell rang, and Kagome gathered her things, quickly stuffing the last of her food inside her bag. "See ya later!" She strode off, not bothering to wait for a response, glaring. _'Shit. When the fiancé hears about this, he's gonna expect me to go farther. But I can't. Not with the way he's "teaching" me_.'She shook her head, and ran into something hard, her bag spilling over.

"Hey! Watch it!" he turned.

"Hi, Kouga," Kagome sighed, gathering her belongings.

"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry, Kagome," he helped with her things, long claws brushing her gently.

"It's okay,"she muttered, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"No, it's not." Kouga frowned, "Someone has upset you. Who? Who did this vile thing to _my_ woman?!"

"Kouga, it's nothing," she grabbed her books from his hand and stepped away, "and I'm not 'your woman.'" Kagome quickly reached the exit, forcing her way through the crowd. _'Fuck my lif_e.'

InuYasha sighed, staring after Kagome, watching as she disappeared into the crowd.

"Aw, is the dogie pining after his owner?" Sango crooned with a smile.

"What?! No!" he looked away, heat creeping up his cheeks.

"Good point," Kikyo muttered dryly, picking up her things.

"Where're you going, baby?" InuYasha looked up at her, worried.

"To talk to someone who actually cares!" With that, she strode off, head held high, tears pooling.

"Gee, nice one, Sango," InuYasha growled, standing. "I'll come to you next time I want a crappy break up." He stalked off, fuming.

"Would it help if I said I didn't mean it that way?" Sango's smile faded.

"Not really," Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder. His gaze followed his friends, mind's eye picturing the hall.

InuYasha sighed, and pushed against the crowd, making his way to Home Ec. _'Shit.'_ He forced some unfortunate freshmen out of his way and ran smack into a gaggle of girls.

"Omigosh, InuYasha!"one squealed while the other six surrounded him.

"Um, hi?"

"Don't you know who we are?"another one's high-pitched voice scrapped against his sensitive ears.

"Nope. Don't know, don't care. Move _move_."

"But- We're you your biggest fans-"

"That's great. Get outta my way!" he shouldered his way through them, a shower of hands grabbing at him. _"Get off!"_ He ripped the claws off his shirt, running down the hall. "Jesus crap!" he stood panting in front of the Home Ec door.

"Hey, InuYasha."

"Huh?" his head whipped around, "Oh. Thank the gods. Hi, Kagome."

"'Thank the gods'?"

"I thought you were a fangirl." He straightened, and opened the door for her.

"Ah. Thanks." She smiled, suddenly shy. "Look, about lunch..."

"What about it?" he growled.

"I'm sorry I was rude," she looked hurt, taken aback by his tone.

"Sorry," he looked away, "that's not what's bothering me."

"Then what is it?" She stepped toward him,cocking her head to keep eye contact.

Goddamn those eyes! So right and caring and controlled and beautiful –

_'Stop it.'_ "It's nothing."

"No it's not,"she stepped even closer, closing the distance between them to bare inches, concern pouring out of her. "Tell me what's wrong."

"No."

"Yes."

_"No."_

_ "Yes."_

"I said – "

"Hey, _mutt_," a vein in Kouga's face throbbed, "get away from _my woman."_

"I'm not your woman, Kouga." Kagome snapped.

"Yeah! And why can't we talk?" InuYasha growled. "What are you even doing here anyway?"

"I'm joining your class, smart one."

"What?!" They chorused.

The bell rang out, and all three quickly walked inside, taking seats. "Hello, everyone!" Ms. Lee smiled, ear to ear, "today we have a new student! Isn't that great?" There was the usual roll of the eyes from every single kid in the room. "Kouga, please stand up and say hi."

He waved, grinning like the wolf he was.

"So we have new groups, which are listed on the wall, right over there," she pointed, long, bony finger trembling, "Your recipes are on you counters. Get to it!"

InuYasha stood, "I'll check for you, Kags."

She nodded, "Thanks." Her long hair swished as she leaned back, settling into her seat.

"Hey, stranger," Kaede tapped her shoulder.

"Oh. Hi," she sighed.

"I seriously hope we're in the same group this time," she grinned, "Not that I don't like Sango or anything."

"No, I know what you mean," Kagome half-smiled.

"Something wrong?"

"Nope."

"So I'm just nuts?"

"Nope. You're a girl."

"Kags, you're not gonna believe this," InuYasha groaned, grimacing.

"Kagome, you're not going to believe this!" Kouga grinned ear to ear.

"Let me guess," Kagome bit back a smile, "I'm in a group with both of you."

"Yeah," InuYasha sighed. "Sorry, it's not you. I just really hate that guy."

"Who, Kouga?"

"You guessed it."

"Hate you too, mutt," Kouga crossed his arms, steeping between them, "Don't worry, Kagome. I'll protect you from this... _halfbreed._"He spat out the word, disgust evident in the gleam of his eyes, the shape of his mouth, the set of his shoulders. He emanated _hate_.

Kagome froze.

InuYasha froze.

Kaede spoke first. "You know, if you're trying to win a girl's heart, you need a lot more tact._ Especially_ when it comes to her friends. Right, Kagome?"

"Well, yeah," Kagome glared at Kouga, "and stop calling me your woman!"

"But you _are_ my woman," Kouga whined, exactly like a dog begging for table scraps.

"No, she's not." InuYasha's hard glare stopped the other demon cold.

"Then who does she belong to?"

"Nobody," the hanyou answered simply.

"This isn't the wolf tribe, Kouga," Kaede grinned.

"So? She's still mine!"

"No, I am _not!_" Kagome finally snapped, gentle demeanor gone. She had her claws out and daggers flying, all at Kouga.

_'Damn.'_ InuYasha looked her over, eying her carefully. She was tense, as in, her body itched to spring into a fighting stance. It was painfully obvious. Her muscles were hard knots on her body, and though small, they looked quite menacing, considering she knew how to put them to good use. Her lithe body seemed ready to pounce, almost as if she had to _fight_ the wolf demon.

"Sor_ry_," Kouga looked around, half-smiling, nerves tightly wound around Kagome.

"C'mon, kids!We don't have all day – hop to it! Get to your stations!" Ms. Lee stepped between Kouga and InuYasha, "You three are in the back, closest to the windows. Your recipes are on your counters. Get movin'!"

With a deep breath, Kagome forced herself to relax. She led the way along the walls, passing open windows. The light breeze flowed through her hair, helping her prepare herself for the ordeal ahead. "Okay," she turned back to the boys, "who wants to do what?"

"I'll take the first half of the recipe," InuYasha raised a hand, ducking his head.

"Then I'll take second half," Kagome turned to Kouga, "looks like you're doing clean up."

"What does that mean?" he wrinkled his nose.

"That you wash the pots and pans, and whatever else we use."

"In other words,' InuYasha smirked, "Woman's work."

"What?! I can't do that!"

"Yes, you can and you will. You'll be fine."

"I can't and I _won't_."

"Okay, now you just sound like a girl." InuYasha crossed his arms.

"It really will be okay," Kagome bit back a laugh, grimacing internally at what she was about to do. "I'll even... help you."

"Wait, what?" Kouga stopped, pulled up short.

"You heard me." she growled.

"You'd do that? Really?" he stared at Kagome, awestruck.

"Shut up," she turn away from the demon. "Let's go, InuYasha."

The hanyou picked up the recipe off the counter. "There are two," he passed a page over to Kagome.

She looked it over, "Cool. We get to work together," she sighed. "Kouga?"

"Yeah?" he looked up, wary of her tone.

"Can you go get the ingredients?"

"Sure." He stood.

"Thanks." He walked off, just in time to miss her sigh. As soon as the demon was gone, she sat in his place, letting her head fall softly into her hands.

"Are you okay?" InuYasha placed a hand lightly on her shoulder, holding his breath.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I really hoped my family problems wouldn't involve you," she sighed.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"It has to do with the gang."

"My gang?"

"Yeah."

"I thought it didn't exist."

"It does," she smiled a grisly smile, "I know it does. It's part of the reason we moved here."

"Uh... okay, that makes no sense at all."

"It will."

"Why won't you just tell me?!" he bust out, exasperated.

"Mostly 'cause if I did, I'd probably get my ass whooped, and it would ruin the surprise." She smirked. "I mean, look at it this way – if Kikyo didn't have the guts to tell you, what makes you think I do?"

"You seem stronger than her, in a way."

"I'm not." She smiled a real, true smile for a change, an upward lift to her lips, "But thanks."

"Did you know Kouga's in the Ofuru no Otoko as well?"

"Yeah, I knew. Of course I knew. I even know that Sango helps you and Miroku out on the really tough missions, even though she hates gang violence. Just a warning, you guys are gonna be real busy, real soon."

"What does _that_ mean? And how the hell did you know about Miroku and Sango?" InuYasha stepped back, shocked, and crossed his arms.

"Here, Kagome," Kouga put an armload of food on the table, right in front of her.

"Thanks, Kouga," she glanced up at InuYasha, giving him a knowing smile, "Let's get started."

They worked side by side in silence, letting Kouga babble on and on about his prowess and epic victories in battle.

"As if there were any," InuYasha muttered.

Kagome stifled a laugh, almost dropping the bowl of eggs. "You can say that again. I bet if you two fought, he would just stand there huffing and puffing about how great he is."

"Hey, are you even listening?" Kouga burst out.

"Nope," Kagome smiled at him over a shoulder.

"Wha- why-" Kouga spluttered as InuYasha and Kagome burst into laughter. He went into a tirade about how cruel and unjust the world was, while the hanyou and miko promptly ignored him.

"Kagome?" InuYasha whispered, barely loud enough to hear.

"Yeah?" she whispered just as loudly, not looking up from the eggs.

"Why are you so sad?"

She froze, the eggs sloshing to a halt in the bowl. "How'd you know?"

"I can smell it."

"Dog demon. Right." She half-smiled, unsure of what to say. "I just am... I guess."

"Liar."

"Believe what you will."

"Tell me."

"It's a long story."

"I've got time." He grinned, pleading.

"No, you don't," she pulled out a frying pan with a smile. "You're making salsa. I'm making scrambled eggs."

"So? I can listen."

"But if you wait, you won't have to."

"You really don't want to tell me."

"Exactly." she smiled again, bringing light into the room.

"You know, you could've said that." he grinned.

She glanced up, eyes brighter than ever. "Thanks."

"What?"

"Just thanks," she smiled easily, relaxing into the expression. Kagome flipped on the stove, smacking butter into the frying pan. As it melted, she said, "You really _will_ understand. Just be patient."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"Then okay. I trust you."

They wee silent after that, working side by side. It was only then they realized that Kouga had been quiet the entire time, listening to the muttering back and forth. The space between them crackled with... with... with _something_. It was like a magnetic force, trying to bring them together. Every time their elbows brushed, liquid fire would surge through their veins, sending shiver down Kagome's spine.

_'What is _wrong_ with me?' _Kagome bit back a sigh, _'I've known this guy for what? Four days? And I'm already thinking we're magnets! And to top it all off, he's Kikyo's __boyfriend__!'_ She shook her head, and threw the eggs onto the now-sizzling frying pan.

_'What is _wrong_ with me?'_ InuYasha bit his lip,_ 'I haven't known this girl a week, and look at what happens! Tehlu's dead body, what does this girl _do _to me?'_ He shook his head, and mixing in some jalapeño juice with the tomatoes. _'And besides all that, I _have_ someone waiting for me.'_

"So..." Kouga stared at the two of them, eyes darting back and forth.

"Yeah?" Kagome looked behind her wearily.

"Who do you have for math?"

She flipped an omelet, sprinkling on a heap of cheese, "Worth."

"Lucky," he grimaced, "I have Gerhardt."

"Ha!" InuYasha barked, grinning, "Now you feel my pain!"

"You had Gerhardt?" Kouga glanced at the hanyou.

"Yup."

"I bet she ate you alive."

"Just like she's eating you."

Kagome burst out laughing, "You are so lucky you guys aren't girls."

"Huh?" Kouga looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Ah." InuYasha looked down, blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Working well, I see," Ms. Lee smiled, "Good, 'cause I was worried about putting the two gang leaders together. But you haven't killed each other yet, right? Nobodies a zombie?"

Kagome looked over at Kouga, her grip on the frying pan tightening. "Leaders? For real?"

"You didn't know?" He stared at her, dark eyes bright with mischief.

She stared him down, "No. What makes you _think_ I would?"

"Well, everyone knows. That's why we have fangirls."

"So this is a public thing?" Kagome turned to InuYasha, confusion written in a delicate script across her face.

"Oopsies," Ms. Lee smiled apologetically, "Didn't anyone warn you? We have gangs in school. Most of the demons are in it. Even the teachers," she sighed. "It's a pity. A real pity," she tottered off, muttering to herself.

"So it's public?" Kagome demanded.

"Well, yeah," InuYasha stared at her hand on the frying pan, knuckles white.

"Oh, _shit."_

"What?"

"The omelet!" Kagome quickly turned back to the stove, grabbing a plate. She dumped the now-burnt fried eggs onto the plate, almost breaking it in the process.

"Are you okay?" InuYasha carefully searched her face , waiting for any sign of the panic he _knew_ was coming.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she shook her head, trying to relax.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Jeez, you're starting to sound like Kaede."

He half-laughed, looking away. "Sorry."

"It's okay." It was her turn to laugh, bright eyes growing dim. "I'd say it's not your fault, but it kind of is."

"Oh, well. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm kind of not," she bit back a laugh, pushing the steaming plate into his hands, "Bonn apatite."

He muttered something unintelligible under his breath, turning away. The hanyou sat down at the table, across from Kouga, shooting him a hard glare.

"What?" the wolf-demon shot back.

"I don't like you," InuYasha growled.

"Well, I don't like **you**," Kouga's sudden, feral smile startled Kagome.

"It's a good thing your pup of a father works with Sesshomaru," InuYasha bared his teeth and stood, "Otherwise I'd rip you to shreds!"

"**I'll**__rip **you** to shreds!" Kouga sprang from his seat.

"Boys!" Kagome snapped, stepping between them, arms out. "Can't you-"

"Don't worry, Kagome. I'll protect you from this... pup,"InuYasha pulled her behind him sharply.

"Get away from my woman!"Kouga lunged at the two.

They quickly split, InuYasha releasing Kagome's arm. "Your woman!" Kagome karate chopped the back of Kouga's neck as he sailed past.

"Ouch," InuYasha grimaced, hearing the sharp crack resound throughout the room.

"Fine! Be that way!" Kagome snapped, "InuYasha, you can do whatever you want with him!" She turned back to the stove, reaching for the bowl of whipped eggs. "And no omelet!"

"What? But-"

"Shut up," InuYasha patted him shoulder.

Kagome worked up a storm, making a massive omelet for herself, dumping cheese everywhere in great amounts. She smacked in onto a plate, and plopped herself down in a seat across from InuYasha. Digging in, she asked, "How're the eggs?"

"They're good!" He said too quickly, glancing down at his untouched plate.

Kagome followed his gaze. "You haven't even eaten any," she smiled.

"Sorry," he sat, scooping up a forkful of eggs and salsa, and quickly stuffed it in his mouth.

"Good?"

"Very."

"Even though they're burnt?" Kagome chuckled.

"Why don't I get am omelet?" Kouga whined.

"Because I am **not** your _woman_," Kagome growled, keeping her eyes on her plate.

"I'm sorry?"

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

"Shit. That's all I got."

"Too bad." Kagome chomped down on a bite.

They sat in silence, Kouga watching Kagome's every move. She ate daintily, examining each forkful of scrambled eggs and salsa as it came to her mouth. She chewed slowly, savoring the tastes on her tongue. She always licked the fork clean, no matter how big the bite. She finished the plate quickly for someone so small, and gently placed it in front of Kouga. When he just stared at it with a blank gaze, she rolled her eyes. "Your turn."

"To do what?"

"Work. Wash the dishes, remember?"

"No, I don't. And I won't do it."

"Yes, you will. It's not that hard."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"_No."_

_ "Yes."_

_**"No."**_

__"Fine!" Kagome took a deep breath, "as your... woman. Please do the dishes."

"As my woman?" Kouga grinned, enjoying her discomfort.

"Yes," she ground out.

"Okay," he happily grabbed the plat, and walked over to the sink.

"That was dirty," InuYasha scooped up his last bite.

"I know," she sighed and sat down, grabbing her bag. "But it was the only way he'd do it."

"True," InuYasha stood, tall and grand, even in a t-shirt and jeans, "but you still didn't have to do it." With that, he turned away, slipping his dish into the sudsy water in the sink.

The bell tolled, but Kagome didn't move, mind moving with a slow kind of grace. _'I didn't have to do it?' _she reached for her bag as if moving through water while the classroom emptied around her,_ 'That's definitely not what I thought. I thought it had to get done, by the person who had to do it. I never thought things didn't have to be that way...'_ She finally stood and walked off, leaving Koga still doing the dishes.

She breezed through P.E. In a daze, nodding along to Sango's endless babble. She smiled and laughed when prompted, ran when asked, and bent over backwards at the slightest hint of a request. After a tedious hour of running, sitting up, and pushing up, the students were released to shower and change. Kagome changed slowly, going through the motions carefully, until all that remained was for her to tie her shoes. The bell rang unheeded, and Kagome took her sweet time standing up, and walking through the now-empty locker room to the gym doors.

The time finally hit her, and she dashed through the halls, catching up with the crowd. She found her locker with ease, gliding over to it gracefully. The door sprung open in her hand, and she slipped all her materials into her bag without a thought.

"Kagome!"

"Hey, Kaede," She smiled over her shoulder at her cousin.

"Ready to go?" The older girl smiled back, "We have shopping to do!"

"Well... okay, I guess," Kagome smiled at her cousin's enthusiasm as she hefted her backpack over a shoulder.

"Let's hit it!"

Kagome followed Kaede down the hall, and out of the building. She stared at her cousin's feet as they walked to the car, slipping in without a word.

"So... How was your day?" Kaede smiled at the quiet girl beside her.

"Eh, could've been worse," Kagome glanced out the window and back at Kaede, "How was yours?"

"It was good," Kaede looked back at the road, keeping a steady hand as she made a smooth right turn, "though, I wish it was better."

"Why?"

"I was busy ignoring my partner and babysitting Miroku and Sango."

"In Home Ec?"

"Yeah. They piss me off."

"I know."

"I wish they'd just fuck already!" Kaede burst out, beating on the steering wheel.

"Why?" Kagome flicked on the radio, tuning it to an alternative college student-run music show. She quickly picked up on the beat, and keeping it against her thigh.

"They're just so _perfect_ for each other! It's not fair!"

"Of _course_ it's not fair," Kagome half-smiled.

"They have their _soul-mates_ in front of them, and all they do is _fight!"_

Kagome laughed, shoulders shaking, "That's true."

"If I had someone like that, I wouldn't waste my time arguing."

"That may be true, but only if you realized it."

Kaede shot Kagome a playful glare, "Shut up."

Kagome smiled and stared out her window, watching the cars go by. She rested her forehead on the cool glass, staring at nothing in particular, just how the road looks when you're driving too fast and you don't focus on it. Thoughts flit in and out of her head, in one ear and out the other. It almost made her laugh, the way they tickled. One thought, however kept coming backwards through her ear – in her 'out' ear and out her 'in' ear. _'Wait!'_ it said, _'It's Thursday!'_ Kagome thought about it for a minute. What was so important about Thursday? She turned the the thought over, shaking it inside out, upside down and sideways. Then she realized. "Oh, shit."

"What?!" Kaede jumped.

"It's Thursday." Kagome replied, slight smile fading.

"So?"

"Tomorrow's Friday." Kagome's mind raced ahead, "Two days from now is Saturday," the car slowed to a stop on a deserted street corner, "And that's when the party is..." _'The diversion,'_ she thought.

"Yeah, _so?"_ Kaede wheedled, trying to get a straight answer from her.

"Fuck, I gotta go," Kagome unbuckled her seatbelt, opening the door.

"Whoa whoa whoa, where are you going?" Kaede grabbed her shoulder.

"The dojo," she unhooked Kaede's hand, holding it tightly, painfully in her own. "I gotta get my bow." With that, Kagome took off, diving across the street, on the opposite sidewalk within a second.

"Kagome!" Kaede called. "Shit."

Kagome made a hairpin turn on her heel around a corner, barely getting purchase on the concrete. She ran and ran through the city, anxiety nearing panic spurring her on. _'Shit, I totally forgot!'_ She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she dashed down streets, making daring turns as they came along. _'I need my bow and swords!'_ Kagome kept her eyes glued to the temple at the end of the street. She crashed into the door, barely turning the handle fast enough to open it soundlessly.

She stopped in the doorway, quickly catching her balance. People stared as her panting began to grow into her usual, completely silent breathing. _'Okay, stay calm, stay ready. He could have minions here.'_ She pressed onward, stopping only to say a quiet prayer for wisdom, like always, in front of a statue of Buddha. Kagome sighed, and walked up to a priest, "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" His voice was deep and welcoming, echoing slightly in the open space.

"My bow was shipped here several days ago, do you know how I could retrieve it?" She asked, urgency evident in her voice.

"Hm, yes, I believe I can retrieve it for you. Follow me," He turned, leading her down a secluded hallway with a high ceiling, blocked off by a door. "My name in Menaru."

Kagome looked around, and followed the man. The man in front of her was large, his kimono fitting tightly around his body. His hands were calloused – the way a swordsman's would be. His shoulders were broad, barely fitting in the narrow hallway. He was no mere priest. Abruptly, he stopped and turned, smiling warmly.

"Um..." Kagome glanced around for a door, keeping one fierce green eye on the strange man, watching his hands carefully.

"The door is directly behind me." His voice boomed in the small corridor, echoing in soft waves against the walls.

"And?" Kagome sighed internally, knowing what was coming.

"I will not let you pass." Menaru's deep voice resounded throughout her very bones, reminding her of his size and obvious strength.

"Why?"

"The master ordered it so."

Kagome's eyes became as sharp as glass, hard as rock. "You're point being?"

"You must fight me."

"If you insist," Kagome sighed. She stripped herself of her jacket, throwing it aside, "Come at me."

"No."

"You're the one who wants to fight," she snarled, bearing her teeth, allowing her muscles to finally grow tense as she slipped into a fighting stance easily.

"This is true. So be it." Menaru stepped into a ready stance, closing his eyes. Thye snapped open, and he lunged, "HAA!"

She dodged easily, catching his arm and using his own momentum to throw him into the wall, shaking the building. Kagome held onto his arm and shut him into a headlock. "The key!"

"Never!" He pushed her away with one hand, sickening crunch sounding out from his shoulder.

They faced each other, him panting, her breathing completely silent. After a moment, Kagome lunged. He blocked her first thrust with her elbow, but took a hard punch to his cheek. She struck again and again, targeting where his defense was weakest. Half the blows she threw didn't land where she wanted, but all Kagome did was throw another. She finally caught both his arms below one of hers, and, pulling her shoulder back, she punched his face so hard Menaru did a full one-eighty.

Kagome jumped, somersaulting over Menaru's shoulders, slamming his head into his chest. She landed in front of him, turning on her heel before he could react. Everything was a way to harm Menaru. Hands, feet, elbows, and knees were everywhere, pummeling him. He stumbled, and Kagome took a chance and pulled off a sharp roundhouse to the head, knocking him down onto his stomach.

She pounced on him, quickly stripping him of all of his weapons – two knives and a wakizashi. Holding the wakizashi to his throut, Kagome murmured, "The keys."

"No."

"Before I lose all my patience and decide to torture it out of you."

"3134. And my hand print."

"Get up and do it yourself."

"No."

"Would you rather I cut the hand off?" Kagome smiled warmly, "I can do it quite easily."

The man's face hardened. "So? All I need-"

"Did I mention all the different kinds of knives I keep on me?" She pulled out an oddly shaped object. It looked like a knife twisted and compressed into a screw. "Shall I show you my favorite way of using this?"

That silenced him.

He stood slowly, Kagome keeping a sword at his heart the entire time. He walked the walk of the wounded to the door, Kagome close behind. With a touch of his fingers and light pressure on his palm, the door slid open.

"There. Now let me g-"

Kagome slid the sword in, twelve degrees off the Aorta, causing hemorrhaging so bad there was only one cure. "I suggest you do not scream, or I will have to carve out your vocal box." She released the sword, stepping past Menaru. "If you attempt to remove the sword, you'll bleed to death. Now tell me, who is your master?"

"O-Oni-"

"Enough." Kagome spat, disgusted. She began to gather her things – holsters and belts, knives and swords, all of which she quickly concealed on her person. The last things she picked up were a simple bow and a quiver full of arrows. The bow was red, made of hard, aged oak, fireproofed by her own hand. Every arrow in the quiver was hand carved and blessed by Kagome herself. In short, her prize possessions. These things she did not conceal. Sure she would fail the metal detector, but who said she had to go through one?

Turning back to Menaru, she strode over to him, watching him bleed where he stood. She reached up, grabbing his hair, and yanked his head down so his ear was right by her pretty little mouth. "Tell you master on thing," she snarled, a vicious sound. "Don't. Fuck. With. Me." She pronounced each word perfectly, enunciating every consonant and vowel. She stepped around the man as her finally fell to his knees, blood seeping out of his chest.

She walked out of the temple, hands twitching. She was waiting, just _waiting_, for those tell-tale men in black, some familiar, some not, some sympathetic, some not, to pounce on her, hounding at her heels. _'Why is it so _easy_ to be paranoid?'_ she thought, eyes scanning what she could see of the room ahead. She shut the door to the hallway behind her, clicking it into place. As she emerged, she did a quick, casual three-sixty, and walked towards the door. She finally reached it, hands grasping its sturdy handle. She yanked the door open, and stepped out, letting it slam shut behind her. She took a deep breath of the fresh air and smiled. She smiled for, she knew, it was then her foe began to scream.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Holy shit, I'm sorry, guys! I know it's a little late for an apology, but there it is. I'm sorry. My whole world kind of crashed around my ears when my parents decided to send me off to a long term care facility. I only just got home. And they wouldn't let me post anything 'cause it was "communicating with the outside world." I was _so_ pissed off. As in, "don't come near me or I will rip your sorry reproductive organs into tiny pieces while their still lodged in your fat gut." But I'm okay now. :) Go emotes. They rock my non-existent socks. Anyway, I'm officially back, and happy for a change. My writing style has gone through a weird kind of make-over since I read The Hours, by Michael Cunningham. It was amazing and life-changing and totally bubbly-making. But enough of my weird obsessions. On with the story!

Monster

Somewhere, somehow, in the middle of the day, it was pitch black. The light of a candle flickered and went out. "Shit," a man cursed quietly in the dark.

"Menaru," a voice breathed, giving new life to the candle. Its light reached far beyond what it should have, illuminating the walls around Menaru. The light reflected off the point of the sword poking out of his chest. He shuddered. "Oh, Menaru," the voice sighed, and its source stood.

He was tall, rich, dark hair flowing past his shoulders with a slight wave. He was beautiful. He had a heart-shaped face, with high cheekbones and wide eyes. The color of his eyes was bright, bright, _bright_ red – blood red. His skin was pale, white as a sheet of paper, and it looked just as frail; as if it would rip and tear and evanesce, falling away from his slight frame. It was smooth as baby oil, with no blemishes or spots. It was almost inhuman. There was a slight purple sheen to the air surrounding his body, gently emanating from his chest, his hair, that reeked of magic.

"Master!" Menaru quickly knelt and bowed, forehead to the floor, ignoring the sword that protruded from his heart, which dug into his knee ever so slightly.

"Stand, Menaru," he murmured, voice poisonously quiet, almost too quiet to hear. The mercenary stood, uneasy and uncertain. After a moment of watching Menaru squirm under his stern gaze, the master murmured, "I can see you were defeated."

"Yes. Thank you for saving me from the paramedics and the police. Your daughter stripped me of my weapons, except for..." Menaru trailed off, gesturing nervously to his chest and the beautifully sharp object embedded within it. The wound had ceased to bleed, but continued to fester, the skin surrounding it an odd yellow color beneath Menaru's bloody kimono.

"No need to thank me," the master smiled a mercury-coated smile, red eyes glowing. He stepped away from the simple chair that served as his throne, long pants swishing with his legs. "But I wonder..."

"Yes, master?" Menaru looked at the cruel man expectantly.

"Why did you come back?" The master moved like quick silver, pulsing out, then pulling back slightly. His movements were gentle, gracefully flowing from one limb to the next, never truly stopping until he came to a quiet halt directly in front of Menaru, feet a few inches away from the poor man's knees. "Even when you knew you had lost, and you know the consequences, so why...?"

"Well, um, I, uh, I have valuable information!" Menaru babbled, voice cracking with urgency. "I can tell you what she took! I can give a full report on her current fighting style! I can teach you the moves she used on me! I can-"

"Enough." The master spat, disgust oozing from his very pores, spreading throughout the room like the purple light emanating from his skin. "I do not want to hear such falsities. I don't care what you can pull out of your ass." His eyes were hard, cool as the stone beneath the river.

"I – I'm sorry-"

"Stand." With a voice soft as flower petals, the master issued his command. He glared down at his pupil, disgust and loathing pouring out of his too-hot body. His mouth was a firm, thin line, disapproval eminent on all his features.

Menaru stood, fingers worrying the long sleeves of his kimono. His hands shook with fear as anxiety flashed through him. The fear was slower, quietly freezing him, slowly creeping along his bones. He wished for salvation as realization of what was to come passed over him.

The master stepped forward, wrapping Menaru in a light, sinister embrace. The short sword protruding from his chest dove into his master's. "Master?" Menaru breathed, fearful of the daunting man's rage. The look in his eyes silenced Menaru, the only sound around them the music of a sword through flesh.

The man before Menaru breathed, just breathed. That single breath ran slowly and leisurely down Menaru's neck. The breath was almost a sigh, an odd sort of sideways joy ringing, resounding within it. It left glacial sweat in its wake, the beady perspiration sulkily following its mother down Menaru's spine. "Oh, Menaru..." The man breathed.

A hand grazed the hilt of the sword sheathed in his back, causing twinges of pain.

"Poor Menaru..."

The hand grasped the hilt firmly...

"Poor, poor Menaru..."

And slowly, ever so slowly, began to pull.

"M-Master!" Menaru gasped. The pain! The pain, the pain, the _pain!_ The sword was turning inside his body, slowly gracefully, carving a new path to traverse. It slid along it, slicing muscle, capillaries, arteries, veins. Encouraging Menaru's body in its slow, steady deterioration into blissful oblivion.

"Yes, poor Menaru?"a cold voice gilded with honey answered his plea, assuring there would be no salvation.

"Please! P-_please!" _Menaru's legs gave way, and he clutched the fabric of his master's shirt. _"Please, _master!"

"Please what?" The man's voice was distant, aloof, almost ignorant.

"H-have _mer_-mercy," Menaru coughed, gagging on his own blood. The sword was still traveling, still carving its path through his insides. The short sword felt agonizingly long as it traversed his flesh.

"No," the gilded voice laughed, blood spattering his shirt, dripping on his shoes, covering his hands, and he _laughed_. "Do you want a reason?"

"P-please-"

"Alright. No need to beg." Menaru's grip began to grow slack as the tip of the sword finally, blithely left his body. It sang a deadly tune, one single, clear note reverberating throughout the room as the sword was flung away. It did not hit the ground.

Menaru's fingers slid along the cloth of his master's shirt until there was none left. Then, his hands were met with his master's, who gently pulled him to up, wrapping an arm around the monk's back. The master held Menaru's face close to his own, shaking hands between them. "You failed, Menaru. And you cannot accept failure. You said so yourself." The man smiled, his white teeth shining in the half-light, "Well... neither can I."

Menaru gasped out one last "Please," gagging on blood and air, eyes growing wide. His pupils contracted, and finally, blissfully, he passed. The master dropped the body unceremoniously to the floor, stepping forward, out of the dead man's embrace. "Bankotsu," the master murmured, irritation heavy in his tone.

A man stepped out of the darkness, clothed in black. He was tall, dark, and handsome, classic beauty shining from his face. A sword hung from his shoulders, a too-large broad-sword. It seemed impossibly big for one man to swing, but swing it he did as he quietly decapitated Menaru. His sword glowed red, a dark, frightening light. As Bankotsu looked up, the light reflected off his forehead a shimmering shard resting there.

"Thank you," The master didn't even bat an eyelash as the blood slowly began to disappear, flowing backwards into the sickly glowing blade. "Have you seen Jakotsu?"

"No, not lately. Why?" Bankotsu's voice was soft, tightly contained worry leaking through, lacing his rich tenor.

"Good. At least Menaru did half of his assignments."

"Sir..."

"Saturday. Eleven o'clock. At night of course. You will proceed to the Higurashi house and remove Kagome from the premises, bringing her _here_. Is that clear?"

"Sir-"

"Yes?" the master snapped.

"Where _is_ Jakotsu?" Bankotsu probed carefully, cautiously.

"In a safe, secure location, fully prepared for execution."

Bankotsu's eyes flashed. "Execution, sir?"

"Yes, execution. Excluding you follow your orders and bring back the princess."

"Yes, sir, of course, sir." Bankotsu lowly backed away, slipping into the shadows once more. Fists clenched with rage, he quietly made his way up a flight of stairs.

Somewhere, on the other side of Nowhere, Kagome felt the master's laughter down the back of her neck.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey, guys! Been a while, huh? But I'm back! BWAHAHAHAHA YOU ALL MUST DEAL WITH MY UTTER INSANITY! Ahem, Excuse my outbursts, it's 4:41 in the morning, and I got about three hours of sleep last night. Can I hear a "W00T W00T" for coffee?

Oh, and just so you know, my editor kinda deserted me, so this one is completely not looked at. Sorry if it sucks.

Cookies and SUPER HUGGLES go to ViceroyRick and xheyxhaleyx and some random person who reviewed anonymously. Go you! I loves you!

DISCLAIMER: God, I wish. Can you imagine all the money I'd have? At least enough to get Ziploc to make little anime-themed sandwich bags. And we all know how fawesome _that_ would be!

G, WDIHTBF?

(God, Why Does It Have to Be Friday?)

Kagome was drowning. Sinking slowly, falling softly, searching blindly, she drowned. Trapped within the darkness of her own eyes, she drowned. Hands reaching, eyes wide, feet unsteady, she searched, though for what she did not know. When she finally felt the edge of existence brush her fingertips, whatever it was slipped away, back into the darkness.

"_No!" _She gasped, eyes snapping open, arms outstretched. Early sunlight surrounded her, chasing the darkness away. Slowly, her consciousness took in the white ceiling, the white fan, the white light enveloping the room.

It was Friday. Holy shit, it was Friday. In a day, she would be trapped. In a day, she would suffocate. In a day, she would be in a cage, Kagome knew it.

With a sigh, she rolled out of bed, feet gently finding the floor. Fear found her then, hitting her squarely in the gut. It tumbled inside her, dancing through her limbs like feat across a stage, tearing through her muscles, freezing them into contraction. She doubled over, gasping for air, tears springing into he eyes. _'It's not Friday. It _can't be_ Friday. It just __**can't**__ b__e.'_

_'But it is,'_ she told herself firmly, a small voice inside her murmuring _'I wish it wasn't.'_ Kagome took a deep breath, a vain attempt to steady her nerves. She closed her eyes, and crumbled, sinking to the floor in a tight ball. _'Shit. Shit shit shit shit SHIT.'_ She wanted to cry, and felt the tears begin to swell again. But no, Kagome could, not would not let herself cry over something as simple as incarceration. So she shut he eyes tightly, and simply pretended the tears weren't there. "It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be alright," she whispered to herself, one arm threaded through her hair, the other wrapped around her thin legs, grasping its counterpart's elbow.

She knew she wouldn't be okay. Not in the _normal_ person's sense of the word, but in her own little world, she knew she would be fine. As long as she survived, she would be fine.

Taking shaky breaths, Kagome unwound herself and crawled to the dresser. Climbing up it, she began the long, heavy task of getting dressed. Opening up a drawer, closing another, she grabbed a pair of Kaede's jeans and one of Kikyo's discarded t-shirts. The jeans fit nicely around the hips, though they were a few inches too long. But the shirt was a tad too big in the bust and too tight in the shoulders. With a sigh, she shed it, grabbing a powder blue shirt littered with butterflies. Whose it was, she did not know, but she adored it. Maybe she could find out from Kaede.

She shut the final drawer and straightened her back, squaring her shoulders. Kagome forced out a bright smile to the white wall, and grabbed her bag off the dresser-top. _'Here's to my last day of freedom,' _she thought, smile fading. _'But I'll be okay. I know it.'_ Hefting her bag, she pushed open the door, and stepped out.

"Oh. Ohaiyo, Kagome," Kaede brushed passed her, toward the kitchen, "You're up early."

"Really?" Kagome cocked her head and followed her cousin, "I thought I was running a little late."

"No, you've got enough time to take a shower," Kaede smiled.

"Hm... Maybe I'll do that." _'Might as well be clean before I get all sweaty, bloody and gross.'_

"Is something on your mind?"

Kagome jumped, "What?"

Kaede rolled her eyes, "What're you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing," Kagome quickly recovered her surprise, "You know what an airhead I am."

Kaede laughed, "Kagome, you couldn't even _act_ like an airhead, you've got too many IQ points."

"Damn. And here I was, hoping I could play the part for you." Kagome smiled, and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Go take a shower," Kaede smiled and shoved her younger cousin away. With a laugh, Kagome went, leaving giggles in her wake. Once out of Kaede's sight, Kagome sighed, all happiness leaving from her face. Her easy-going demeanor was gone, and shoulders slumped, she walked into the bathroom. She stripped herself bare, dropping her bag and clothes at her feet. She caught a glance of herself in the mirror that made her take a second look. Kagome dragged her eyes over every single detail of her torso, the almost-visible ribs (too thin), the under-developed breasts (malnourished) that were big, but not quite big enough, the collar bone that protruded an ungodly amount (too thin)... She was never good enough. Kagome quickly looked away, turning her whole body towards the shower.

She went through the ordeal of turning the water on mechanically. Phrases like 'too hot' or 'too cold' crossed her mind, but she didn't really process them. The water was burning hot, just enough to sting. Kagome stepped into the shower, closing the door behind her. The almost too hot water crashed over her, invaded her, dulled her senses. As she stood there, directly under the faucet, feeling her nerve endings screaming, she began to cry.

The only way she knew was because she felt something cold on her cheeks. And it kept coming, whatever it was. Every time she touched her face, her hand came away, wet, of course, but with cool water. _'I'm crying,'_ she finally realized. _'I'm crying.'_ A sob tore its way out of her, ricocheting off the tall shower walls. _'I'm crying.__' _She crouched down, shivering slightly, tears pouring down her face, while the hot water raged around her. The weeping began slowly, building up until it was ripping itself out of her throat.

Kagome wanted to scream, to fight, to tear herself apart. She should be stronger than this! But lo and behold, here she was, sobbing on the floor. In a shower, no less. How much more dramatic could you get? But she had a right to cry, didn't she? Kagome was forty hours away from incarceration, a lifetime of a jail sentence. Forty hours away from a fight for survival, for freedom. Anyone would be stressed, right? And besides, she was only human.

The sobbing finally quieted at Kagome's last thought. She refused to think of the heavy weeping as her own. It was alien, unknown, and – as far as she was concerned – unimportant. She would survive the day, the night, and past the next sunrise. After that, she wasn't making any promises.

She stood abruptly, and scrubbed down viciously, turning her skin a healthy, raw pink. Her eyes began to sting from the pain, but she ignored it. As simple as that, she ignored it. _'God, this is __**stupid!'**_ She grimaced and turned the water off. _'Why do I even try? I know he'll win, if only by sheer numbers alone.' _She sighed, fighting back tears once more. Oh, HELL no! Goddamn the hopelessness of it all! It wasn't fair, this hand she had been dealt. Royal straight flush – of spades no less – with the queen of hearts. To be so close, and yet… And yet… It just wasn't fucking fair.

She shut of the water, only to hear muffled arguing coming from the other side.

"Kagome? You in there?" Kaede finally knocked on the door.

"Yeah, just gimme a sec," She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself.

"Kikyo needs to pee!" Kaede called back.

"Hey!" Kikyo shouted indignantly.

"She can come in, I'm almost done." Kagome opened the door, letting her older cousin in.

Both girls were silent at Kagome's appearance. Red eyes, red nose, red cheeks… She had been crying. "Thanks," Kikyo said quietly, steeping forward. She carefully shut the door, giving Kaede a meaningful stare. Kaede nodded her head slightly, sharply, and Kikyo shut the door.

Turning back to Kagome, she kept her eyes on the floor as she followed the tiles to the toilet. She stripped and sat, knees bouncing in the silence. "So…" Kikyo finally said, "What's up?"

"Why are you being nice to me?" Kagome leaned towards the mirror, over the sink. She splashed some water on her face, "You hate me, remember?"

"I don't hate you, Kagome," Kikyo said truthfully, "I'm just incredibly jealous of you."

"Oh, so there's a difference now?" Kagome practically sneered, anger seeping into her voice.

"Now who's being bitchy?" Kikyo tried to smile.

"Sorry," all the fight went out of her, and Kagome collapsed, "I'm just really stressed right now."

"I see," Kikyo nodded to herself, "'Bout what?"

Kagome laughed, "I know the routine. I'll tell you, then you'll tell Kaede, and then the shit will hit the fan 'cause Kaede will know." Kagome let that hang in the air for a moment, then said, "Kikyo, how dumb do I look to you?"

Kikyo frowned slightly. It was never pretty when Kagome was like this. "Honestly? Pretty damn dumb."

"Guess I left myself open for that one," Kagome straightened up, and tightened her towel. "Could pass me another towel?"

Kikyo threw her a clean one from the pile in front of the toilet. "You really should tell me what's up. It'll help, I promise."

Kagome wrapped the fresh towel around her hair, and piled it atop her head, thinking. Finally, she asked, "And how long has it been since I trusted your promises?" She gathered her clothes, and reached for her bag.

Kikyo sighed. "I can't convince you?"

"No. I'm sorry." Kagome quickly stepped out of the bathroom before Kikyo could respond. Clothes in hand, she slipped into the guest room – it would only be hers for so long, might as well get used to calling it that. The young woman rubbed herself down roughly with the towel, and scrubbed at her hair. It fell in gentle waves across her back, the ends curling nicely. Kagome threw herself into the task of getting dressed, stepping into her underwear, scrambling to put on her bra. She slipped smoothly into the jeans, and tossed the butterfly shirt over her head.

_'Remember, Kagome...'_ her eyes stung. She blinked a few times as she murmured, "Everything will be alright." She wiped her eyes furiously, as if to hide the action, and sniffed. "I can do this," Kagome announced proudly, grandly, almost loudly. She nodded sharply to the wall, and strode out of the room, head held high.

She walked into the kitchen, forcing a smile on her face. "Good morning, Kaede." She grabbed a plate piled with food from the counter, at her cousin's nod. She walked around to sit near the windows, in the sun.

"So, uh..." Kaede sat down beside her, "Were you crying earlier?"

"Oh, that was nothing to worry about. Just a slight mental breakdown." Kagome smiled, drizzling syrup over her pancakes.

"Sure... Slight, right?" Kaede just stared at her.

"Yup. Nothing no worry about." Kagome proceeded to neatly shovel food into her mouth, quickly ending the conversation. Of course, Kaede was worried, and Kagome knew it. But Kaede was _always_ worried, even when there was really no need. Like now, sort of. Kagome knew she would be okay. Sure she'd be in a lot of pain, but at least she'd be alive, right?

With breakfast finished, and Kikyo smoking outside, Kagome led the way to the car, a content look coming over her face. _'So what if tomorrow I'll be fucked over? Today I am free, and that's really__ all that matters.'_ She smiled, her natural beauty shining through.

_'She really _is _pretty,'_ Kaede sighed as she watched Kagome lope gracefully to the other side of the car, banning Kikyo to the back seat. But Kikyo of course, being her I'm-around-Kagome-who-steals-the-men-I-love self, took the bait, and flicked away her cigarette. She bopped Kagome on the back of the head while getting in the car, and the younger girl retaliated with a quick smack to Kikyo's behind. She sputtered indignantly, but the car door was already closing on her. It clipped her shoulder.

Kagome, laughing Kagome, giddy, almost cruel Kagome, slipped into the car smoothly, and shut the door beside her. Her smile was forced, forced laughter echoing out form the car. Kagome was giddy, it was true, though she didn't know why. Maybe it was the pancakes. Yeah, it was _definitely_ the pancakes. "Kaede!" Kagome called out impatiently.

"Huh?" Kaede snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh. Coming, coming." She twirled her car keys on her finger, and opened the door with a flourish. "You girls ready?" Kaede smiled, knowing it was a trick question. She sat down in the car, closed the door, and jammed the key into the ignition. Putting on her seat belt with one hand, she turned the key with the other, pulling out of the turn-around driveway in a single, fluid motion.

Kagome watched Kaede, watching her. Kaede could be so _stupid_ sometimes. This was Kagome trying to please her, to make her happy. Sure, the car was filled with small talk, lots of "Kaede, can you please tell Kagome…" from Kikyo, and lots of "I _can_ hear you, you know," from Kagome. But underneath it all was this tension, a leviathan wrapping its long tentacles around their necks. Kagome was trying to push the feeling away, force its strength from her throat. It wasn't working very well. The more Kagome pushed and pulled, the more the awful creature squeezed, slowly cutting her off from the rest of the world.

The car slowed to a smooth stop as Kaede nosed into a parking space, setting Kagome free with a firm yank on the parking brake. She unbuckled her seat belt just as the car rolled to a stop. Kagome slid out, boneless, as she strolled to the school. Kaede didn't try to stop her with idle chatter, letting the leviathan unwrap itself, coiling in the soon to be hot car. Hopefully the damn thing would dry out in the sun.

Kagome meandered to the sidewalk, watching her feet. She could hear her footsteps, an odd sort of scraping sound, and the sounds of teenagers chatting about nothing important at all. She heard feet slapping on the ground in a light jog, then, "Kagome!" Her head snapped up, and she stopped walking, looking around. She spotted InuYasha, and a bright smile plastered itself onto her face. InuYasha came jogging down, all lit up. "Hey,"

"Hi," She said brightly.

"What's up?" he smiled, happy she seemed happy.

"Oh, nothing much," she replied brightly. Bright bright bright bright bright. Stupid knee-jerk reaction. Stupid impulses to hide everything. Why couldn't she be honest, just once? Why couldn't she tell him what was going on? It was obvious he trusted her, so why did she feel the need to deceive him? But it didn't matter, he would find out eventually. And better from someone else, besides Kikyo. Kagome didn't want to be there when the shit hit the fan. How was she to know how InuYasha would react?

Kagome sighed, deflating slightly. "C'mon. We're gonna be late." She started walking, shoving her hands into her pockets, and didn't even look back to see if he followed. When she heard him come sauntering up behind her, she asked, "Did you get the math homework?"

"Not at all." InuYasha smiled a goofy smile, trying not to laugh out of sheer jubilation. He was with Kagome. _Alone_. He knew it was dumb to be so happy about being with a girl, especially since he had a girlfriend, but something about Kagome simply touched him. She could be so warm, confident and close one moment, distant and cold the next. He was enchanted and appalled all at once. How could someone so engaged, so lively, so energetic, simply say "no, thank you" and walk away from just about everything? The one thing she hadn't run from was teaching, and InuYasha was going to exploit that for all it was worth.

"I can go over it with you, if you want," Kagome murmured, and, as usual, out of nowhere, all her light was gone. InuYasha eyed her wearily, trying not to roll his eyes. This was so fucked up. He kept thinking, _'Be patient, she'll come around. She just needs to get adjusted.'_ But he didn't believe that one bit. She was hiding something, something big. She had even said so! In all honesty, he was pretty tense around her, and he kept thinking about what Miroku said. "Well, I guess Sesshomaru wants you to look bad at the next meeting." And then when Kikyo told him "Kagome knows, too." It just didn't make any sense.

"That'd be nice," He smiled, turning to face her. His smile began to fade as he watched her, steps even and precise, she seemed oblivious to his almost studious stare. There was something written on her face, something he couldn't quite figure out. It hadn't always been there, but there it was, glaring out at him from the curve of her mouth, the grim line between her lips, the near-furrowing of her eyebrows. He looked away, toward the school, "Is there something you want to tell me?" He knew where the question came from, the curve of her lips, the almost-furrowed eyebrows, but he didn't expect an answer. He was just so frustrated, so desperate for her attention, he just said what was on his mind. What a great idea that was.

Kagome stopped walking, and looked at InuYasha. She searched his face, big, pretty, girl eyes roaming over his own shining orbs, the slight frown that haunted his mouth these days, the prominent set of his chin. He looked engaged, interested, but worried, and Kagome knew who it was that was bothering him. InuYasha blinked, and met her gaze. Their eyes locked for a moment as his eyes ghosted over her own, her cheeks, her lips... She sighed and looked away. "Yeah. I'm dying to tell you, actually."

"So why don't you?" He smiled softly, walking around to look her in the eye. He bent at the knees, cocking his head. His smile was earnest and encouraging, eyes eagerly probing her mask, searching for her breaking point, Kagome imagined.

"It's nothing," she smiled back at him, light returning slowly. And it really _was _nothing, wasn't it? If he was going to find out anyway, why bother telling him? Like she said before, Kagome didn't want to be there when the shit hit the fan. Besides, it probably wouldn't come as _that_ much of a surprise, especially with all the talk about it. And it's not like Kikyo was keeping her counsel either. Hell, she had probably told InuYasha all about her family's demise.

"You _do_ know Kikyo's been totally quiet about this, right?" InuYasha sighed, smiled fading slightly. Like she would believe that. Kagome had lived with Kikyo for years, apparently, and knew all her wily ways.

Like Kagome believed that. "Sure. Whatever." She turned and started walking, "C'mon. We better get to class."

The walk to the desolate, cold, unforgiving environment was quiet, but that silence spoke volumes. It murmured of static anxiety, jumping from one to the other. It was electric, charging the air between them. The anxiety wracked through Kagome, setting her mind in motion. Yes, he was attractive. Okay, _really_ attractive. Yes, he was cool. Yes, he was kind, and caring, and sweet... But he was taken. He was _taken_. As in, _not available._ How many times she needed to reiterate that to herself, she didn't know. It was frustrating, and – it wasn't just _frustrating,_ it was _**infuriating. **_It drove her absolutely mad, the way her face flushed when he smiled, and how butterflies invaded her gut when he smiled at _her_. It just... God, Kagome couldn't stand what was happening. She didn't even _know_ what was going on. It's not like she was falling for the guy, she just...Had great chemistry with him. Why did she always think this way when he was around? He was taken, damn it. By Kikyo, no less. It's not like she could flip on the charming, sensual Kagome and grab him. Kikyo had always been better than her at that. Besides, she didn't want InuYasha like that... But it was so painfully obvious she did! Even to her, as thick as she was when it came to her own emotions.

"Hey, Kagome?" InuYasha interrupted her thoughts with a gentle hand on her shoulder. She couldn't help what came next.

"Goddamn these hormones!" A blush erupted across her cheeks, turning them a delicate shade of red. She shirked back from his hand slightly, folding into herself quietly. "Sorry," She murmured.

"Y'know, I would say I was thinking the same thing, but I had that thought yesterday," InuYasha laughed nervously, stomach flip-flopping. _'Is she attracted to me too?'_ he wondered, watching his hand fall gently off her shoulder, as soft as when it first appeared. _'Can she tell how easily she psyches me out?'_

She laughed, "Really? And here I thought I was the only one," She pulled open a side door, leading the way to class. '_Can he tell how much he unnerves me?' _She shook back her mane of hair, feeling the long tresses wash down her back.

InuYasha stared at her form, wondering how on earth one single movement could be so pretty. As sappy as that sounded. "No, you're not," he sighed slightly, just enough for Kagome to wonder if she was hearing things.

"Of course I'm not the only one."

"But – didn't you just say – "

"Please, that whole 'you're a unique snowflake' bullshit is for the birds. The truth is there's always someone out there _just like you_. There's no such thing as unique anymore." Kagome shrugged, slipping her thumbs into the belt loops of her jeans.

InuYasha was silent, mulling it over. "But what about art? Isn't all art unique?"

Kagome's eyes flickered, and she smiled, "Art is merely a rebellion against society. But what do we have to rebel against anymore? There are so many factions of society, if you rebel against one part, you concur with another. And the whole point of rebelling is to be difficult. Besides that, there are so many concepts out there, how can you possibly be completely original?"

"If you look at it that way, what's the point of creativity?" InuYasha shot back at her, voice gentle. He wanted to see her eyes again, see them all aglow. He wanted her to speak, hear her voice elicit passion from deep within the recesses of her psyche.

"Exactly. There _is _no point," her smile faded slightly, and her eyes dimmed. Her voice was dynamic, yet her demeanor fell flat, as if she didn't believe what she was saying. "But we enjoy it anyway, or at least, I do."

"You know, I'm not sure that thought process applies to anyone besides you," InuYasha smiled, trying not to chuckle. She looked so serious! He didn't want to make light of something that obviously truly important to her.

She shrugged, "You can laugh if you want, but I still think it's true." She looked back at him from a few steps ahead, "I have to go to my locker. It's this way, if you'd care to join me." She gestured with one graceful arm, looking at InuYasha expectantly.

How could he refuse such a pretty face? "Sure, I have my math crap in my bag, except..." He scratched his chin. Damn it, he forgot to shave. "We can share a calculator, right?"

"Unless we have a quiz, I don't see why not." She smiled, leading the way. Kagome let her gaze fall down from its usual fixation to the floor moving beneath her. She felt so airy, so ethereal, she felt like she was floating just enough to slip a piece of paper under her feet. It was an odd sensation, leaving her breath bubbly and her stomach flip-flopping. Adrenaline was in her bloodstream, punching and kicking its way to her limbs. She couldn't stop moving, couldn't let anyone know. She was floating along the hall, and it was obvious, so obvious why. But did InuYasha know? Kagome wasn't sure how much she cared. So what if she – never mind, she didn't want to admit it.

Kagome reached her locker, opening it and shoving her nearly empty bag inside with one smooth motion. Grabbing her books from the top shelf, she turned to InuYasha with an eager expression, "Ready?"

"No." InuYasha did a vocal belly flop, staring Kagome straight in the eye.

She rolled her eyes with a smile, taking the lead once again. InuYasha followed wordlessly, mind occupied by the gentle sway to her hips, her back straight, her head held high. She exuded confidence the way clouds did rain.

Kagome opened the door to the classroom, and meandered through the sea of desks to their usual spot by the window. InuYasha followed with a smile, taking the seat beside her. "So." Kagome swallowed the nervous laughter trying to burst from her throat.

"Yeah?" He eyed the suppressed smile before him. _'What is she thinking?'_

"Lemme see your homework," Kagome blurted. For a moment all was silent, save the sound of happily chattering students trickling into the classroom while the awkward pair simply stared at each other.

InuYasha laughed first.

It bubbled from deep in his chest, through his throat, and out his mouth. The strong, deep sound carried throughout the room and out the door. Kagome's laughter gracefully tumbled after, tripping, but not quite falling, long limbs catching it as it went down. She was unaccustomed to laughing this much. Kagome was happy to confess, she had truly enjoyed the past week. And no matter how much pain faced her tomorrow, it was worth it. It was so worth it, to know what it was like to be a normal teenager with normal problems. Well, kind of normal problems. The fiance had been on her mind all week, and while she wasn't ready to admit it, she did toss and turn at night, wondering how bad life would be when she returned to it.

Yes, she felt as if she wasn't living. This feeling, whatever it was, felt better than knowing she would live another day, better than knowing she had a week to pretend she was normal, better than the pretending itself. This felt like the moment of suspension during a leap of faith, that thrill you get before running down a steep hill, the second between a cliff and a rope swing. God, it was amazing.

Their laughter died down with the ringing bell, and they tried to compose their demeanor without staring at each other too much. Kagome could feel heat creeping up her cheeks and she snapped her head down, staring gaping holes into her desk with wide eyes. Slowly, she worked up the courage to sneak a sideways glance at the hanyou. He was sitting hunched over, staring intently at the blackboard. His face seemed so pale, almost papery in texture, yet still smooth. It appeared to be a trick of the waxing light, but… No, they were! InuYasha's cheeks were pink! He was blushing! InuYasha, "tough guy" _InuYasha_ was most definitely blushing. Kagome suppressed the giggles, but couldn't fight the smile that came with them. She shook her head, letting the feeling of ripples of hair moving down her back ground her. She glanced at the board, already filled with nearly-unintelligible scrawling, and began that daily ritual all students cherish: taking notes.

Across the way, InuYasha stared at one of the few blank spots on the blackboard, totally ignorant of the girl beside him. Well, that's a lie, maybe it was that he was all too aware of her presence in his life, how quickly she had impacted him, and how enormous the crater was. He needed to get away from it all, needed time to think over his position. He had a girlfriend, one he loved very much. He loved her the way a blind man loves the light, the way a singer loves their voice, the way a dancer loves the body. God, how he loved her! It was a grand, epic thing, blown out of proportion by his great –but dwindling- respect for the girl. But which girl? _That,_ my friends, is the question. Who does our hero love now? We all know he loves Kikyo, even he knows that. But what of Kagome? How does he feel about her?

InuYasha sighed, picking up his pen and scribbling down the homework mindlessly. The only thing he could think about was what he had decided to do about Kagome. And he was going to do it. Right…_Now!_ "Kagome?"

"Yes?" She twisted her fragile, flexible human frame so she could face him, hands furiously shoving papers into her notebook and slamming it shut. She picked up the book as InuYasha watched with sad eyes. He thought he could _hear_ his heart breaking. "Listen, uh…"

'_Oh, God…'_ the words stumbling out of his mouth ravaged his mind, wreaking havoc on every single hidden corner. "You need…" The words were being forced out, and every single one heard by the painfully _beautiful_ girl in front of him was like a squarely placed kick in the guts. "You need to…"

"I need to what?" Kagome asked timidly. She was… Okay, let's face it, Kagome was scared. She was scared shitless. Of what, though, she had not a clue. InuYasha… The way he was acting was so odd, and so unexpected. There was no warning, no precedent. Not like she had a precedent to act on, anyway. Kagome had only been in town a mere few _days._

InuYasha took a deep breath. This was the right idea… Right? She had only been in his life a few days. Yet she managed to interrupt it so completely. Kagome Higurashi, a mere human, had somehow forced her way into the hanyou's life. But that would end now. No excuses, it was over. This brief intermission just made him question the facts – 1) He loved Kikyo. 2) He loves Kikyo. 3) He will love Kikyo. And that was that. So, all he needed to do was make the questions go away. And where was the source? Kagome. "Look, just leave me alone for a while, okay?" The words were flowing, now that he had his thoughts in order. "I'm sorry, but you just – you make me – "

"Shh." Kagome placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Her eyes were just so _sad_, InuYasha's heart nearly stopped. He wanted to reach out, stroke her cheek, let her feel the many scars and calluses on his skin. But this sort of this is exactly what had to **stop**. "This is about Kikyo, isn't it?"

InuYasha wanted to scream. Could this girl read minds or something?

"Or something," Kagome smiled, "I can do a helluva lot, but I can't read minds."

What? Had he actually… spoken out loud? Aw, crap. "Back on topic," InuYasha looked away from the gorgeous girl beside him, "Yeah, it is about Kikyo. Kinda."

"You can't stop thinking about her, can you?" Kagome thought she was going to start crying. It took all of her will power not to let it show on her face. On the inside, the tears had started when InuYasha first uttered that simple "Listen…" God_damnit!_ Why did this _always_ happen? She was never powerful enough, never pretty enough, and just plain not good enough. First with her teacher, the one who taught her everything she knew about her powers, again in middle school, with that stupid boy – _'What was his na__me?'_ – and again, now. Would she _ever_ be able to measure up to her beautiful, impossibly perfect (excluding her choice in men, and even then excluding this particular pick) older cousin? "When I'm around, all I do is remind you of her, right?"

"Huh?" InuYasha stared at Kagome. What was she talking about? The one he couldn't stop thinking about was –

But she barreled on, "And every time you see her, it makes you deliriously happy, and when you see me, you ache with this hollow sort of longing – "

That's not right. It's the other way around! The one he was longing for –

"For her. Not me. Her. Kikyo. It's always been her, hasn't it? And it always will be, no matter what I do, right? God, it's always been _her!"_ Kagome was pouring her soul out, displaying her deepest insecurities for all to see. She wasn't perfect. She was far from it. But Kikyo, on the other hand, not _that_ was a different story all together. "Look, I have to get to my next class. We can talk about this – "

"Not later. Now. Follow me. Please." InuYasha blinked, his eyes growing softer and softer with each word. Kagome wanted to fall into those gorgeous gold eyes.

"Okay," she whispered, and followed him out the classroom door.

Mr. Worth sat at his desk, pretending not to pay attention, but he had gotten nothing done. He sighed, and looked skyward. As much as he teased them, as much as he bullied and badgered them, they were quite a pair, weren't they?

Kagome watched InuYasha's feet, following his very footsteps as she walked behind him. Where he was leading her, she did not know, but she wondered. What part of the enormous public high school was private enough for a conversation such as this? They took a right as the bell rang, and Kagome followed InuYasha up a flight of stairs. Sounds of a lock being picked rather clumsily reached her ears. She rolled her eyes, and gave up on figuring out where they were going. "Move," she lightly shoved him out of the way, her other hand reaching for a hairpin.

"And what do you think you're doing?" InuYasha sent ridiculously mixed messages as he smiled with crossed arms.

"I," she smiled back at him, her hands working blindly, but deftly, "am unlocking the door to… Wait, give me a minute. The roof?" she guessed, smile widening to reach her eyes.

"No, we're going to a secret broom closet." InuYasha managed to keep a straight face while lying through his teeth.

"Cool. Either way," she shrugged and opened the door, letting a breath of fresh air into the school. She gestured with a slender hand, allowing InuYasha to step through first. He stepped past her, out into the sun. Kagome looked down, her smile growing sad, and followed. Stepping out of the doorway, she closed her eyes, tilting her face skyward and spreading her arms gently.

InuYasha turned around slowly, unsure of what to do next. Things had suddenly seemed so _normal_ between them, he just didn't know. When he looked up, his body spoke for him.

Kagome's face was tilted, as if she was going to kiss the sunshine resting there. Her arms were in a low 'V', palms up, just feeling the warmth the sun provided. Her face was completely relaxed, excluding the sad, small smile that had seemed to have taken residence there. Kagome took a deep breath, one single, stomach-deep breath, basking in the warmth of the light. She could feel InuYasha's eyes on her, but she didn't care. All she cared about was the warmth of the sun, the light, its utter beauty –

A body slammed into her own, enveloped her, held her tight. InuYasha's eyes were shut tightly, while Kagome's were snapped open wide. His arms wrapped around her shoulders, his face buried in her hair, against her neck. Her face was pressed against his shoulder – God he was tall! Taller than she expected, anyway. He was almost as tall as – no, don't think about him. Kagome slowly wrapped her arms around InuYasha's thin waist.

"Kagome?" InuYasha whispered in her ear, lifting his head slightly.

His voice shivers up and down her spine. "Yes?" she squeaked, trying to whisper as well.

Everything this slip of a girl had said rang in InuYasha's ears over and over. The obvious self-doubt, the jealousy, the almost apparent self-contempt, it made a sick sort of sense, didn't it? That he'd fall for the girl who was crazy. Well, he was crazy too, so they could be crazy together, couldn't they? But what of Kikyo? He couldn't just leave her behind. Why, oh why, couldn't they just be _friends?_ Why did there have to be this weird fire between them, binding them together in ways he didn't understand? "You're wrong, Kagome," he murmured.

"What?"

"You're wrong. The one I can't stop thinking about, the one who makes me deliriously happy, the one I feel a hollow sort of longing for…"

Kagome held her breath, not even daring to hope.

"It's you," InuYasha's vision blurred, and his knees almost buckled. But no, he had to be strong. "It's you, Kagome. It's always been you. Every time I'm with Kikyo now, all she does is remind me of you. I can't stop thinking about you, the way you walk, the way you talk…" Suddenly, he pulled away from her, his hands grasping her shoulders. "I don't understand it, Kags! Thoughts of you consume me, and I don't know what to do. The only thing I can think of is this."

"InuYasha?" Kagome had noticed the tears in his eyes, the way he almost seemed to lean on her. She knew what he was going to do. "Please don't…"

"But I have to, Kagome. Don't you see? I love her. I love her so fucking _**much,**_ I don't know how I'd live without her," InuYasha looked down, arms shaking, then back at Kagome. "I just… I just need some time, okay? I need to know I can live without you. 'Cause I'm falling for you, Kagome." Kagome gasped. Did he know? Could he see how hard she was falling for him? Because, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was falling, and she was falling _fast._ "I'm falling hard, and I'm falling fast, and I don't know what to do about it. It's… God, it's amazing. Every time I see you – what a rush! Goddamnit, that's not what I wanted to say," InuYasha saw her face fall, and Kagome looked away.

InuYasha took her face in his hands, gently turning it to glare at him. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"So what if I do?" Kagome's voice cracked, and it bit InuYasha to the core. Fuck, he screwed up. How could he choose cruel, obscene Kikyo over this beautiful creature? But how could he live without the older girl? She was everything to him, _**everything.**_ She was his reason to wake up in the morning, to shower and shave, to fight for his position of power. She was his reason to live, yes, but the girl before him made him want to do it all. The thought of _Kagome_ was what gave him joy in the mornings when his eyes shifted into focus.

"Goddamnit, Kagome!" InuYasha stepped into her, Kagome instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist. Eyes closed, InuYasha tilted her head up. _'Oh, no. No no no!'_ Kagome wanted to say something to stop what was going to happen, but all she could do was watch as InuYasha's face came closer and closer.

InuYasha gently, firmly pressed his forehead to hers. "Kagome…" He murmured.

"Yeah?" Kagome studied InuYasha's closed eyes, taking in every wrinkle and lack thereof.

"I'm sorry. Just…" he took a deep breath. "Just leave me alone for a while, okay? I need time to think, to be with Kikyo, and not be thinking about the girl who seems too perfect to be true. Okay?"

Kagome gently pushed his chest away to look him in the eye. "InuYasha…" her smile was soft, "it's okay."

"Be honest with me about this." He unwound an arm to lightly rub the skin beneath her eye with his thumb, as if wiping away imaginary tears. "Even if it's the last true thing you say to me."

"Don't worry, it won't be," Kagome smiled, looking down.

"But…"

"But I did lie to you. It's not okay. You're the closest thing to a friend I've had in ages, and before you ask why, I'll tell you, you just can't tell anyone. Not Miroku, not Kikyo, not Kaede, not Sango, not even your brother. No one. Do you promise?" Kagome looked up into InuYasha's gold eyes.

"I'll do more than promise," he smiled, "I swear."

"Even without knowing what it is?"

"Even without knowing what it is."

"Okay," she took a deep breath, and a small step closer to him. Something changed on her face, a firming of her resolve, and she took the plunge. She grasped his head, and pulled his ear down to be level with her lips. "I'm… I'm – "

"Wait," InuYasha moved his hands from her hips to her shoulders, trailing fire along her body. She relaxed her arms, letting him pull back to see herself reflected in his bright, soft eyes. "There's a reason you didn't want to tell me."

"Yeah…" Kagome let the word trail off, confusion overriding her senses.

"I want you to stick to that," he half smiled, but it quickly faded as he looked down.

"What?" Kagome breathed. She looked down, through her arms still wrapped around InuYasha's neck, through his arms that had slipped back around her waist, to the cement floor beneath her. "What do you mean?"

"Whatever it is, I'm gonna find out anyway, right?"

"Yeah…" _'Oh, no.'_

"So I'll find out that way, okay?" InuYasha smiled a little, ducking his head, trying to look Kagome in the eye. "Don't want you to get in trouble," he mumbled, aghast at Kagome's expression.

She was suddenly very small, and seemed very fragile. Her skin trembled, as though it would implode any minute. Anger surged through her, encasing her veins in white hot flames. _'I was ready,'_ her head was begging her to scream, to strike, _'I was going to do something borderline suicidal, and I was __**ready!'**_ She shook her head, trying to calm her erratic breaths.

"Kagome?" It was a question, no answer. He was calling out to her, begging for a sign, a hint, anything to prove he had made the right move.

She took a deep breath, and felt herself retreat, retract. She looked up, "Yes?"

Her eyes were dim, harsh embers flickering in the sunlight. There were lines of exhaustion on her face, deep and sharp. But she was smiling, gently and carefully, she smiled. InuYasha wanted to hold her tight, hold her aloof from it all, but something in her face held him back. Maybe it was the thin threads making her smile seem more like a frown. Maybe it was in the endless dark of her eyes, seeming cesspools of green, green, green. Be it one or the other, he was trapped. Muscles frozen, feet glued, arms cramped into position, he could barely feel it as she stepped away, out of his loose grasp.

She walked away, one foot infront of the other, heel toe heel toe, slowly… Slowly. Step by step she reached the edge of the roof, and leaned onto the railing. "You know," She called back to him, speaking only a little louder than usual, "That wasn't very fair of you."

InuYasha shook himself, a slow tremble traversing up his spine, releasing him form whatever frozen state Kagome had inflicted on him. "What do you mean?"

Kagome turned around, a slow smile spreading across her face, "I was ready. I was so ready to tell you everything. And I mean _everything_. What would you do in my situation?" She shook her head, smile fading, "I'm trying to stay calm here – " _'And not totally break down.'_ " – but it's not easy. Seriously, what would you do?"

"I – " InuYasha looked cornered, shoulders up slightly, ears laid back. But he pressed on, "I don't know," And here is where he went wrong. "Maybe if you told be, I could understand."

"But you don't want to hear it!" She bit back at him, quiet but fierce. She sighed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have so sharp." She leveled her voice, steadying her psyche, "Look, I gotta go."

"No, you don't. Class doesn't start for another five minutes. And even then it's just lunch," was what InuYasha wanted to say, but he knew it'd just be redundant. She knew he knew, and this was one of those social situations where the guy let the girl go, right? But he was bewildered. He felt like he needed to apologize to Kagome, or that she wanted an apology, but he didn't know what for. Why were girls so confusing? "Please don't," he finally muttered to the ground, too scared of her reaction to look up.

"InuYasha…" Kagome sighed and walked forward. She stopped in front of him and took one of his hands in her own. It had somehow balled itself into a fist, but Kagome managed to pry it open. Her fingers ghosted over his numerous callouses, eyes following her own movements. InuYasha watched her fingers continue to dance as she spoke, "Let's see, you wield a large sword. It's long, but not thick, even though it's heavy enough to be. It's magic – that's why it's so heavy." InuYasha looked up at the same time she did, their foreheads almost brushing.

"See the callouses here and here?" She pointed delicately to the two parallel areas of tough skin. "They would be wider if the blade was, too. But here," she pointed to a callous on the left part of his palm, "this callous is pretty big, so your sword must be fairly heavy."

"How do you know all that?" InuYasha started to lean forward.

"You don't want to hear it," Kagome said sharply, dropping his hand. Her own began to fidget as she stared at them. "But that's okay. You'll find out anyway."

But it's so obviously _not_ okay. InuYasha knew Kagome wanted to tell him, but he wanted her to take her time, and think about it. He wanted her to be sure, absolutely positive, if-I-tell-you-I'll-have-no-regrets kind of sure that she could tell him. Was that so wrong? Was it bad? Or was it as considerate as he thought it was?

Her hands were moving incessantly, unerringly, forming shapes and collapsing them. A spike, a steeple, a bowl, all there and gone, there and gone. Kagome's gaze was caught by their formations, her fingers flying her palms into pictures. It was entrancing, a completely unconscious motion. InuYasha watched her hands, building and collapsing, imploding and exploding. They enchanted him, mystified him, beckoned to him. Without even realizing it, he reached out slowly, slowly…

Kagome watched, uncomprehending, as another pair of hands came out of nowhere and took her own. Their hands were in layers, InuYasha Kagome InuYasha Kagome. She was holding his hands and much as he was holding hers. So what he was about to do would be okay, right? If she did feel the same?

If she could feel what he was feeling, she wouldn't give up on him. She would still say "hi" in the halls, she would still help him with the math homework before class. If she felt the same. She would still humor him when she caught him staring at her, and she would still laugh when he blushed. If she felt the same. She would still look anywhere but at him when they talked, and then stare directly through his eyes right as she said something intense. She wouldn't give up on this. But only if she felt the same.

Kagome looked up, confused. God, that face would haunt him. It was utterly adorable, excluding the eyes. Still dull and blank, as usual. He wanted to sigh in defeat. Kagome was haunting him. Her smile, her dead-light eyes, and now her hands, which were at least as calloused as his, followed him wherever he went. InuYasha let the sigh escape him, but it came out sounding very different than he had expected.

When InuYasha sighed, Kagome's eyes awoke. Gently, the light seeped back into them, a soft sort of glow filled them, and InuYasha melted. This girl was perfect. Too fucking perfect. How could she ever settle for him? Him, a measly half-demon? No, he didn't deserve her, but then, who did? God, this _had_ to be the right thing to do.

The sigh seemed to be one of contentment to Kagome. If he was so content just holding hands, Kikyo was one helluva lucky lady. Life was so unfair! How is it, that all the guys she's ever fallen for, or even had a crush on, simply liked Kikyo better? But she couldn't think that way. She had obviously impacted InuYasha in some way – even a blind man could see that. But in the same way he had impacted her? That was the real question.

InuYasha broke eye contact, looking down at their shifting hands. He simply lifted one to rest on Kagome's cheek, that forbidden gesture he had wanted to do in the classroom. That seemed like so long ago! Putting all thoughts aside, InuYasha took a deep, deep breath. Looking into Kagome's eyes, he smiled. Simply smiled.

And it took Kagome's breath away. She had never seen such a genuine gesture, facial or otherwise, from anyone before. His gold eyes were piercing her soul gently, taking her apart, layer by layer, but softly, so softly. She wanted to fall slowly into those glowing orbs, and let them whisk her away to some far off land where everyone got a happy ending. Instead, she blinked.

Kagome blinked slowly, closing and openeing her eyes. Once. Twice. And InuYasha began to lean forward.

Kagome was enthralled, trapped within the dire scrutiny of InuYasha's eyes. She could see him coming closer but she couldn't move. _'Oh, no.'_

Slowly, InuYasha tilted his head up, breaking eye contact. But before Kagome could catch her breath, she felt something soft and warm press gently to the space where her bangs parted on her forehead. By the time she realized he was kissing her, InuYasha had already pulled away.

A single tear coursed down Kagome's cheek.

"Oh, Kagome..." InuYasha sighed and wrapped his arms around her small frame. She let him hold her close for a moment, the gently pushed him away. "Kagome?"

"It's okay." She smiled up at him then. Her big green eyes were filled with tears, but she was _smiling_. She was so beautiful, so _painfully_ beautiful.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha spoke around the lump in his throat. He tried to swallow the damn thing, but to no avail – he still sounded choked up.

"You love her. That's it, isn't it?" she sighed, and Kagome ran a hand through her hair. "It's kind of incredible, in a way..." She turned back to InuYasha, "I can understand why you need some time."

"Kagome?" InuYasha was unsure now. Unsure of what he really wanted, what he really needed. The difference between the two. But what ties did he have to the girl before him? What right did he have to keep her?

"Don't worry about me, okay?" The bell rang, too loud, even outside the building. Kagome stepped back, out of InuYasha's reach, finally breaking the constant contact they had shared in the past hour.

"Okay." He meant for the word to come out confident and strong, but instead it was a raspy whisper.

Kagome's smile faded to a sad shadow of what it once was, and she reached up with one long arm. InuYasha almost shirked away when her hand brushed his cheek, wiping away a tear he hadn't even realized was there. InuYasha was speechless as he watched Kagome open the door to the school, and slip inside.

With a deep breath, InuYasha's knees finally buckled, his stomach tied itself up in knots. _'How could I have__ done this? Would I have gone through with it, had I known?' _InuYasha tilted his face skyward, trying to take deep breaths. God_damnit!_ How could he have done this? How could he have _told_ her to leave? And then, to just let her go like that... It had to be a crime against humanity.

With a sigh, he forced himself to his feet, savoring the moment between kneeling and standing. Well, _shit. _Life really sucks sometimes.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Kagome took off at a run. She slammed open the door to the bathroom, but before it could bang shut behind her, Kagome was already in a stall. She was trying so hard not to cry, putting her whole being, the entirety of her training, every single inch of discipline she had into keeping her cheeks dry. Her chest was heaving, rising and falling, expanding and contracting with such great effort, she could feel the muscles crisscrossing her ribs begin to cramp. Finally, her erratic breathing began to slow and deepen, until it matched that of a relaxed monk. When she felt she could control herself, Kagome stood and left the stall. Stopping only to wash her hands and splash water on her face, she left the bathroom, and made her way across the hall, the damp beneath her eyes drying rapidly in the cool air.

As she made her way through the throng and into the cafeteria, she caught snippets of conversations, none of which mattered to her. It was so depressing, the way nothing really mattered anymore. Curiosity run dry, dry as a desert beneath the blue sun. She had lost him. Another one. She had lost another connection, another tie to sanity, another friend to Kikyo. Kagome sighed and spotted Kaede at the usual table. And it wasn't like this was just any friend – this was a potential love interest. Someone she was falling for, falling hard. How could she just give that up? It was crazy, it was insane, it was –

"Hey, Kagome!" Kaede smiled warmly up at the younger girl.

Her smile quickly faded as Kagome mumbled a "Hi, Kaede." She slipped onto the stool across from her cousin, looking down at the tray filled with food, "Thanks."

Inevitable. It was so _inevitable._

"Sure," Kaede's voice was soft.

"What is it?" Kagome looked at Kaede for the first time, worry crossing her features.

"You. Something's bothering you," Kaede said apologetically.

Kagome sighed in defeat, feeling her utter lack of energy sharply. The... Fight? Conversation? Incident? Well, whatever it was, the thing with InuYasha that morning had drained her completely. "How'd you know?" she asked wearily.

"It was the not looking when you said hello. You _always_ look at people when you talk to them." Kaede smiled sheepishly.

"Well, shit. And here I thought I had a future in theater," Kagome laughed, picking up a sandwich.

"Oh, don't worry, you do. It's only 'cause I know you so well that I can tell," Kaede looked at Kagome expectantly, her eyes belying her worry.

"Kaede..." Kagome sighed again, this time with a smile, "Don't try to make me feel better. It's not going to work."

"Then tell me what happened," Kaede suppressed a laugh, and couldn't help but think, _'Why is this girl so __**stubborn?'**_

The doors to the cafeteria banged open and slammed shut, creating a grand entrance for the _last_ person Kagome wanted to see at the moment. InuYasha stomped over to his usual table, and sat in his usual spot – next to Kikyo, who sat across the way from Kaede, giving him a perfect vantage point to see Kagome in all her depressive glory. Kagome had watched him approach, praying to the powers that be that he wouldn't come and try to talk to her, letting herself breathe only after he had taken his seat.

"Oh, boy," Kaede groaned, following Kagome's line of sight.

"What?" Kagome's head snapped back to face Kaede.

"What did he do?" the older girl locked eyes with Kagome.

"Nothing," Kagome stared back. She would not lose!

"Oh really? Then why do you look like you're going to cry?" Kaede smirked, pointing to Kagome's cheek.

"I do not!" Kagome ripped open her sandwich, "Just because you see something doesn't make it true, Kaede."

"But if seeing is believing..."

"And here I thought it was the other way around!" Kagome snapped, tearing her sandwich to pieces.

"Just tell me what happened. Maybe I can help," Kaede's voice softened.

"'Maybe' you can help?"

"I'll try my best."

"Okay, fine," Kagome sighed, knowing she would get nowhere if she said "no." She popped a piece of the sandwich in her mouth and chewed slowly. "Well..."

"Yes?" Kaede urged her on gently.

"I don't know how to say it," Kagome smiled, laughing a little. Composing herself, she took a deep breath, steadying her rattled nerves. "But, really, he only told me to leave him alone for a while. That's all."

"Can I ask you why that's bothering you?" Kaede leaned forward.

"Kaede, that's not what's bothering me... I think," Kagome shrugged lightly, "I think it's that he felt he had to _ask me_ about it. Yeah. Well, not exactly, but yeah."

"And that's bothering you because..." Kaede circled her hand, motioning for Kagome to elaborate.

And Kagome followed through, "Because he belongs to Kikyo," she said slowly, reasoning it out, "and he shouldn't feel the need to ask me anything, let alone to leave him be." Her voice got shaky at the end, but she ignored it. "It's not even like we're friends or anything." He voice finally broke, and she stared hard at Kaede, daring her to laugh.

"Kagome," Kaede smiled softly, "Take some deep breaths."

"What? Kaede – " Kagome started, but Kaede didn't let her finish.

"No. No 'buts.' Take some deep breaths and try to look at the situation clearly. From my point of view, you guys were _definitely_ friends. At least."

"But I've only been in town a few _days."_ Kagome whispered, looking down at her almost untouched food.

"It's a rare occurrence, true, but things like this do happen. The way you two act around each other..." Kaede laughed, "Kagome, I gotta admit, I'm kinda jealous. He really likes you. It's obvious. And don't you dare say you don't like him, Kagome, because then you'd be lying. And it'd be the biggest lie you've ever told me. Well, maybe not _the_ biggest, but it's definitely up there!" She shook her head with a smile. "I've got to pick up some books from the library, so I'm going to let you finish your lunch in peace. Here," Kaede put an apple on Kagome's tray, "I'm not gonna eat it." She stood, and quickly walked away to bust her tray.

Kagome stood, "Wait, Kaede!" she called.

"I'll see you in Home Ec, Kags!" Kaede rushed away.

Kagome deflated at the last word, her jaw open slightly. _'Holy shit.' _She slowly sat down amidst the oblivious crowd – well, oblivious save one.

InuYasha carefully watched Kagome as she sat and began eating what remained of her sandwich. He watched as her slumped over form slowly straightened, until her shoulders were pulled back, and her spine was ramrod straight. One hand fell to her lap while the other mechanically lifted piece after piece of sandwich to her lips. Finally, Kagome stood, threw out the tray of wrappings and plastic, and left.

She silently berated herself as she walked through the hall. _'Kaede's right. How could you let your guard down? How could you let the walls you worked so hard to construct, fall? How could you allow __yourself to__ fall, to become __friends__ with an outsider? How could you let yourself __feel__?' _She grit her teeth, but barreled on, ignoring the pricks of heat coming from her eyes. _'Isn't __**this**__ the sort of thing that got you into this mess to begin with? FUCK!'_ Kagome stopped walking, and let her head hang in the empty hall. Shaking herself gently, she thought, _'Pull yourself together! How could you have grown this weak?' _ Kagome straightened and walked forward, opening the door to the art room.

"Kagome!" She recognized that voice.

Kagome let the door fall shut without passing through, but she didn't turn around. "InuYasha..." She wanted to say more, needed to, but his name trailed off into oblivion before she could put it into words.

"Kagome, about before..." he looked so concerned, so compassionate, it bit Kagome to the core.

"Please don't worry about it, I'll be fine, I promise," she smiled, desperately trying not to hurl curses at the girl behind him. I wasn't fair, the way she got everything she wanted. It just wasn't right, the way she could control whoever she chose. It wasn't right.

"No, Kagome, I will worry about it. I'm the closest thing to a friend you've had in ages, right?" His smile was small, and sad, but much more genuine than Kagome's. "I just – " InuYasha cut himself off as he blushed, but he didn't look away, "I want you to know I wasn't lying when I said I was falling – "

"InuYasha," Kagome was starting at something behind him.

"What?" He flipped around, ready for anything... except this. "Kikyo?"

Kikyo was staring at InuYasha like she was looking at dog shit. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Nothing, I was just shocked you were... Here," he finished weakly, seeming to shrink under her cold gaze.

"Well, shouldn't you have known that, considering you're a _dog_ demon?"Kikyo sneered, her beautiful face contorting into something atrocious.

"But – I was just – " InuYasha looked behind him, hoping Kagome would back him up, but –

She was already gone.

Just inside the door to the art room, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. She had just escaped a very ugly situation. An angry Kikyo was not only not pretty, but potentially violent. Well, more than potentially, but InuYasha could handle it, right? He _was_ part demon, after all.

With these thoughts wreaking havoc on her mind, Kagome wandered over to her stool and sat to a weary "Hi, Kagome" from Shippou and an overly-energetic shout from Jay. A hand gently gripped her shoulder, and Kagome nearly flipped Jay onto the table, but stopped herself, merely tensing in an effort to control herself.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Jay's eyes peered into Kagome's own cold ones.

"I'm fine, really," she smiled, but it didn't come close to her eyes. Kagome couldn't even look at Jay, so she turned her head and asked, "Could you get the sketchbooks?"

"Yeah, sure," Jay left, looking back over her shoulder.

Kagome sighed, and all the tension in her shoulders slowly worked itself out out as they fell. She didn't want to be here. God_damnit_, she never should have taken Kaede up on that stupid offer. She never should have let her guard slip, let her walls break, or even crack for that matter. What she needed was to talk to her own family, her own friends. Get back in touch with what would be home. By tomorrow. Shit.

"Are you really okay?" Shippou stared at the table, following Kagome's line of vision. The pair mirrored each other, their fingers resting on the dark surface of the table, exactly shoulder width apart. Their knees were glued together, their feet on the metal bar that encircled their stools.

Kagome finally looked up, miniscule smile still on her face. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just got a lot on my mind." She tried to laugh, but the sound came out choked, and the effort quickly died.

Shippou made a noncommittal sound and said, "It's InuYasha, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Kagome's head snapped to look at Shippou, utterly confounded.

He burst into peals of laughter, "I guess not!"

"No, well yes, but only kind of. I mean, he's part of the problem, I guess," Kagome shrugged and looked out the window. She didn't know what was making her so open in front of these strangers.

"Oh." A sketchbook appeared before Shippou, and he looked up into Jay's grinning face. "Thanks, Jay."

"No problem," she said, handing Kagome's book over.

"Okay everyone, you know the drill. Free draw Friday!" Mr. Lyons smiled, "Draw whatever you want, and take your time – we're a little ahead of schedule, so I don't have a lesson plan for Monday."

Kagome nodded absently, and went through the rest of the period on autopilot. She gave vague, hazy answers whenever someone asked her a question, but managed to keep up civil conversation. When the bell rang, Kagome left with a bleary sort of look on her face, but behind the demure shell, she was preparing. She braced herself for P.E. With InuYasha.

Kagome thought back to this morning, _'God, it seems l__ike so long ago.'_ There they were, walking in the early morning light, looking for all the world like they were friends. But they were more than that. Not "more than that" the way InuYasha and Kikyo were more than that, but "more than that" the way two people who grew up together were more than just friends. Kagome felt like InuYasha was under skin, swimming in her veins. He was haunting her, creeping ever closer to her injured and fractured psyche.

She shook her head lightly, letting the simple motion clear it. She forced a gentle smile onto her lips, and opened the door to the gym, as well as a heated discussion.

"No, Miroku," Sango had her arms crossed, and her mouth set in a grim line.

"Aw, c'mon, Sango!" Miroku whined.

"I said 'no!'"

"But _why?"_ He was practically on his knees, begging.

"What in hell makes you think I'll let you in the girl's locker room?"

Kagome laughed, "She's got you there, Miroku," She patted his back lightly.

"Hey, Kagome," he said sullenly.

She nodded to him, and looked at Sango, "What are we doing?"

"Dressing out. Doing the same thing as yesterday," She sighed, crossing her arms.

"Wash, rinse, repeat," Kagome rolled her eyes, and wrapped an arm around Sango's shoulders, and they walked away, leaving Miroku alone in the doorway.

Inside the locker room, Sango pulled open her locker, throwing off her shirt. "Do you know what's bothering InuYasha?"

"Wow, way to jump into piranha infested waters there, Sango," Kagome laughed again, pulling on her shorts.

"He's my friend! And he didn't talk at all during lunch today. Not even to Kikyo." Sango sighed, trying to relax the worried knot that had lodged in her gut. "They didn't even touch each other. You know what I mean, right?" Her worry showed on her face as she looked over at Kagome.

"Yeah, I know," Kagome sighed too, tying her shoes. Kagome sat still for a moment, glaring halfheartedly at the floor. This should not have happened. InuYasha should be happily hitting on Kikyo, and wrapping his arm around her, and holding her hand, and all that bull shit. Kagome sighed again. This should not have happened. "C'mon," She stood, offering her hand to Sango, "Let's get out there."

Sango smiled and took Kagome's hand, pulling herself to her feet. "Yeah, I'll just have to bug you later." The older girl laughed at Kagome's exasperated look, and led the way out.

Kagome walked all the way to the far wall, in the corner. She sank to the floor, feeling her weight on the dirty hardwood. A form sat down beside her, but didn't say a word. Kagome closed her eyes and opened her mouth to speak.

"What I was trying to say earlier," InuYasha spoke first, staring at his shoes with cool eyes, "was that I wasn't joking when I said I was falling for you. I barely know you, I've known for what? A week? Not even that. But you... I don't know how to explain it. There's something about you, something that pulls me in..." He shook his head, "Anyway, I know you know. I just want you to understand, that's all."

Kagome watched him shift to hug a knee to his chest, the other leg stretched out along the floor. "I do understand, InuYasha. Believe me, I do. But you need proof, right?" She smiled a sarcastic smile. At his silent nod, she asked, "What can I do to prove it to you?"

"Just..." he sighed, but pressed on, "Just tell me how you feel." He laughed then, head falling into a wide palm. "God, that sounds so corny."

Kagome smiled, "So? It's what you needed to say." She leaned her head back against the wall, closed her eyes, and let her thoughts fall out of her mouth. "I think... I think I understand because I'm in the same position as you. What I said, that wasn't a coincidence. I can't stop thinking about you, and when I'm with you I can pretend I'm normal – that everything that's wrong is actually okay. And as much as I hate to admit it, you kind of saved my skin back there. It'd be better for both of us if you found out the hard way, you know?" He nodded, and she went on, "But when you're gone, and I'm surrounded by people, there's always something that reminds me of you, and I get this ache... Right here," She placed a hand on her chest, then laughed. "Now _that_ was corny!"

InuYasha cracked a smile, half-laughing with her. But he quickly composed himself, "It _is _corny, but I know what you mean."

"Kagome smiled at him gratefully and murmured, "It's kind of hollow, this ache. At first I didn't know what to call it, but then, when I was talking to you – well more like yelling actually – it just kind of came out. Weird, right?"

"No, not really," InuYasha looked over at Kagome with a smile on his face.

"Oh," she blinked.

"Sometimes you have to work your thoughts out by talking, or even writing." InuYasha shrugged as the bell rang, and Mr. Abt's voice reached their ears. InuYasha stood, and held out a hand to Kagome, "Let's finish this later, okay?"

Kagome's smile was pure and true as she said, "Sure." She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet easily.

Kagome went to join Sango on the far wall, while InuYasha stayed where he was, staring after her.

"She's really cute, huh?" Miroku sidled up beside the hanyou.

"No. She's more than cute," InuYasha's smile was far away. He shook his head, and ran a hand through his long hair. He turned and started walking along the track, which ran along the perimeter of the gym.

Miroku followed, "So, what is she if not cute?"

InuYasha just smiled that same smile. "None of your business." The buzzer went off, and InuYasha started jogging.

Miroku quickly caught up, "Fine, keep your little secret. But you know I'll find out someday."

"Yeah, someday," InuYasha echoed as the pair picked up speed.

They ran past Sango and Kagome, who both waved.

Sango's smile faded as she turned back to Kagome, "You know, I really _do_ think you know what was bothering InuYasha today."

"What _is_ bothering InuYasha." Kagome smiled.

"Right. So? What is it?" Sango poked Kagome's knee.

"Is there any way I can safely dodge that question?" Kagome smiled over her knees, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Of course not!" Sango laughed, knowing full well that Kagome had safely evaded the verbal projectile.

The buzzer sounded, and they got up to change stations. Kagome caught sight of InuYasha jogging over, so she stopped and waited, smiling down at her shoes.

"What's the smile for?" InuYasha asked, a slight film of sweat making his forehead sticky.

"Nothing. Well, nothing I'll tell you right now, with all these people around," Kagome looked up at him, allowing herself to notice how broad her shoulders were, how strong her seemed.

But that's just it, isn't it? He _seemed_ strong, but Kagome had no proof. No proof, yet she felt an odd sort of trust had formed between them. For some reason, Kagome was positive she trusted InuYasha. Not to save her life or anything like that, but with the little things, like not breaking the dishes, or keeping the stupid secrets. Or maybe even the secrets in general. It didn't _seem_ like he had told anyone about what had transpired earlier... But there was that word again!

"You'll tell me eventually, right?" InuYasha looked so hopeful, it almost tore Kagome apart. How could she leave him hanging? How could she let him go? But how could she hold on? He had somebody, she just had to remember that.

"Depends on what you mean by eventually," she laughed, trying to mask her thoughts.

"I'll wait for you outside the gym, after class," his gaze was suddenly intense, his gold eyes smoldering, lighting a fire in her own.

"Okay," Kagome murmured, her smile just as soft and warm as her voice.

"Uh-oh."

"What?" InuYasha pointed to an angry Abt marching towards them. "Ah. I'll see you."

"Yeah. Later." InuYasha gently pushed her shoulders as she turned and ran off.

Kagome quickly reached Sango, who smiled and said, "Oh, Kagome, what are we going to do with you?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome's brow furrowed.

"What do I – Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, "You're stealing another girl's man!" She shook her head, "Well, it's not like they even act like they're together anymore, but that doesn't matter."

"Sango..." Kagome sighed.

"What? I'm only telling the truth!"But Sango quickly deflated at the look Kagome gave her. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I just want to see them happy for a change."

"You mean..." Kagome trailed off, forcing herself to squash the selfish hope growing inside her.

"I mean that I think Kikyo and InuYasha would be happier apart than together right now. And as jealous as Kikyo gets, she needs to realize this is better, for both of them." Sango pulled Kagome to the floor and got into a plank position. "Can you count for me?"

"Sure," Kagome had to fight to keep the smile off her face. But why should she fight it? Why should she refuse herself the ready luxury of hope? What horror will swamp her if she does? Reality will. Cold, hard reality will attack her from all sides when Kagome realizes InuYasha loves Kikyo. Hell, she already knows it. But does she believe it? Now, that's a tough question to answer.

Kagome sat as the buzzer finally went off, and started counting Sango's push-ups. 1... 2... Maybe Sango's right. Wait that was 4... 5... 6... Don't even think about it, Kagome, you'll only get yourself upset... Crap that was... 10. Here we go... 11... 12... Why do you put yourself through this, Kagome? Stop thinking about it – 14 – stop getting your hopes up! It'll only hurt _that_ much more when they come crashing down. "15," Kagome murmured.

"Thanks," Sango sat back on her heels, "Your turn."

"'Kay," Kagome nodded absently and stepped her hands into plank She felt her body become ramrod straight, felt her abdominals clench, and her shoulder blades protrude from her back. She let her weight break her elbows gently into 90º angles, and then straightened them. Wash, rinse, repeat. She continued letting herself fall into a thoughtless daze. When the buzzer rang out, she followed Sango to the track, merely nodding along as Sango spoke.

After two minutes of listening to the teachers yell at them, that infernal buzzer went off again, and Kagome followed Sango's lead, jogging lightly along the track.

"Hey, Sango," Kagome said, a concerned look passing across her face.

"Yeah?" Sango didn't quite catch it, but saw a glimmer in Kagome's eyes, the merest flash of pale green light.

"I was wondering... About what you said earlier – "

"Oh, I don't know, Kagome. I was speaking without really thinking, and I don't know, maybe they should stay together, maybe they shouldn't, it's not really my place to say..." Sango trailed off, and sighed.

Kagome nodded, refusing to say anything. But, then she'd give Sango the wrong idea... "Don't worry about it," she forced out, the words implying a smile that wasn't there, "I don't even know what I was hoping for, anyway."

"Oh, Kagome," Sango grinned.

"What?" But the bell rang, and there was a sudden surge of bodies forcing them towards the locker room. Kagome rode the wave, looking around for Sango as she went. She finally spotted the older girl at their lockers. "So..."

"What?" Sango pulled her shirt over her head.

"You know very well 'what!'" Kagome playfully snapped, haughtily placing her hands on her hips.

But Sango just laughed, barely getting out, "You look like Kikyo when you do that!"

Kagome immediately frowned, relaxing her arms. She rolled her eyes and opened her locker, stripping herself of her P.E. uniform. Kagome stepped into her jeans and pulled on that beautiful butterfly shirt, finally slipping her shoes back on.

"I gotta run, Kags. But I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Sango tied her other shoe, looking over at the younger girl.

"Yeah, you're coming to the party?" Kagome tied her first shoe.

"Yup. Miroku's technically the one who invited me, but I'm going alone," Sango rolled her eyes.

"You really should give him a chance, Sango. He's practically in _love_ with you," Kagome hoped he gentle proposition of the idea would go over well.

"Yeah, right!" Sango laughed. No such luck. "That lecher goes after anything with boobs and a butt! Like I said, I gotta run," Sango grabbed her backpack, still laughing, "Bye, Kags!"

"Bye!" Kagome waved with a smile, and tied her other shoe. _'InuYasha's waiting for me...'_She pushed down the urge to blush with two little words; _'I hope.'_ She grabbed her uniform and closed her locker, hoping to clean the smelly clothes later. She walked out, one hand in her back pocket, the other holding her uniform, swinging low by her thighs. As she left the doors to the gym, which were just to the right of the girl's locker room, Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder. She flipped around, stepping back into an almost ready stance.

"Whoa, I didn't mean to scare you." Kouga threw his hands up in surrender

"Oh, hi," Kagome visibly relaxed, even though her feet didn't move.

"What was that all about?" Kouga seemed... Different for some reason, like there was something on his mind.

"Oh, nothing. Old habits just die hard, that's all," she smiled a cold, cruel, hollow smile then, sending a creeping tremor crawling up Kouga's spine.

He shivered slightly, just enough to make his skin crawl, but not enough for Kagome to notice. After a moment of awkward silence, he said, "So, I was thinking..."

"Really? You think?" She grinned mischievously.

"Hey! Of course I think!" But he smiled as she laughed.

"Sorry, you left yourself open for that one," She took a deep breath, "So what were you thinking about?"

"Hey, Kagome!" InuYasha called out with a smile, jogging around a corner.

"You," Kouga hissed as the hanyou swept Kagome up in a hug, spinning her around before gently putting her down beside him.

"Me?" Kagome started, caught off guard by InuYasha's open display of affection.

"No, he means me," InuYasha squeezed her shoulder, excitement radiating off him. Turning back to Kouga, he said, "Yeah, whad'dya want?"

"I want you," Kouga enunciated every word, as if he was speaking to a person who had just recently learned the language, "Off. My. _Woman!"_

"She's not your woman," InuYasha replied with an easy, impish smile, "but she _is_ pretty cute, huh?"

A healthy shade of red exploded over Kagome's cheeks, much to her and Kouga's chagrin. She looked over at the wolf demon cautiously, her expression screaming "I'm sorry."

"You know what? You're right," Kouga's mouth was a thin, grim line he walked around the pair, saying, "I'll be seeing you, Kagome."

She broke away from InuYasha then, and would've gone after Kouga, had InuYasha not caught her wrist. She whirled around to face him, to yell at him, to kiss him, she didn't know what, but he looked at her, golden eyes pleading, and she finally saw everything. He was giddy and excited and proud, but scared out of his mind. He was almost shaking with the force of it, she could feel the tiny tremors running across his skin.

"Please, Kagome," InuYasha was _begging._ Holy shit, he was _begging._ "Please. I really need to hear what you have to say."

And all she could say to him was a quiet, shy, "Okay."

He smiled gratefully and took her hand, leading her down the hall and out a side door. He dug around in his pocket for a minute, still holding her hand in his. With a grin, he held up a car key triumphantly. She forced a small smile past the butterflies in her stomach, unconsciously squeezing his hand. InuYasha's grin grew wider at the movement, and he pulled her along to a dingy car.

It was an old Honda Accord with rusting red paint. There was a dent in the back bumper, stretching from the left corner to barely touch the back wheel. "What happened to the Ferrari thing?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, the Lamborghini?" InuYasha laughed, "That's my 'going out' car. I only use it on special occasions."

"And yesterday was a special occasion?" She smiled.

"Yeah, first real ride. That's special, right?" InuYasha looked over at her, barely catching sight of her fading smile.

"Yeah," her hand was slack in his, sticky with sweat, but completely relaxed.

"Kagome?" He called out to her retreating form. He could sense she was folding back into herself, withdrawing into a place he couldn't reach.

She looked at him, felt her other hand wrap around their intertwined fingers. Kagome watched it happen, expressionless. Then, she smiled. It was small, but very much there. When she looked back up at InuYasha, that dead-light look was back in her eyes, and InuYasha knew he had lost her to whatever internal battle she was fighting. He had a feeling it had something to do with Kikyo, him, and their warm hands.

But Kagome sighed and said, "Can we sit?"

"Sure," he reluctantly let go of her hand and unlocked the car, opening the door for her.

"Thanks." Her voice was quiet.

He walked around to the front of the car and slipped in, "Do you want to call Kaede and tell her you won't need a ride home?"

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea. But," she looked down at her fiddling hands, "I don't have a cell phone."

"That's okay," he dug around in his pocket once more, leaning towards her, "I do!" He produced a nifty slider phone, simple, but effective.

Kagome smiled again, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, "Thanks again." She took the proffered phone, quickly dialing. "Hey Kaede," she sighed slightly when no one answered, "Listen, I'm with Sango – "

"Sango doesn't have a car."

" – And Miroku, so I don't need a ride home. I'll call again when we leave. Thanks a bunch! Bye." She slid the phone shut and handed it back to InuYasha.

"You're good." He took the small piece of technology.

"Thanks. I've had lots of practice," there was a flash of harsh, cold light in her eyes.

_'Wow,'_ InuYasha thought, "Wow."

"What?" Kagome blinked, and the spark was gone.

"Oh, nothing," he mentally shook himself. He stuck the key in the ignition, but didn't turn it. Abruptly, he turned to her and said, "Before, what – what were you smiling about?"

"Before? Oh, you mean during class." He nodded, nervous. Kagome looked down, thinking back to that giddy , indistinct, defined feeling that had dug a hole in her chest. It was still there, still floating inside her, flying like birds, like butterflies, like amazing. Her lips pulled up at the corners, morphing from an almost frown into a smile that grew steadily, reaching towards her eyes. She thought about the source of the feeling, the words, the phrases, the voice. "_Falling for you." 'He's fall__ing for me!'_ Kagome looked at InuYasha, eyes alight, and said, "You."

"What do you mean?" He laughed, heat creeping up from his gut.

"You. I was smiling because of you." She laughed.

"I'm still lost." InuYasha wanted to look away, but couldn't bring himself to. She was just so...

"I guess you'd get it if I tell you what I wanted to say, back in the gym," her smile grew thoughtful.

Beautiful. "Go on," he motioned for her to continue.

"It's just – shit," she laughed, her cheeks a pale pink, "It's just that, I um...I think... I think I'm falling for you, too. I mean, I don't know what to think. When you're around, I get all jittery, but in a good way, and my stomach fills with butterflies, and I feel so _light_, which is I guess how normal people feel," She grew quiet, contemplative, "But, then again, define 'normal,' right?" Kagome turned to InuYasha with a nervous smile, her eyes flickering from his mouth, open in a small 'o' to his eyes to his cheek, and back to his eyes. "InuYasha?"

He shook himself, blinking. _'Did I hear her right? She doesn't just _like me _like me, she's falling too?' _"Kagome?"

"Yeah?" She squeaked, nerves getting the best of her.

"Can you say it again?" His hands floated up to grip the bottom of the steering wheel.

"InuYasha?"

"No, way before that. When you started talking," His knuckles were white, even as he tried to control himself.

"I'm falling for you?" The beginnings of a smile crept onto Kagome's face.

"Yeah, that."

"I'm falling for you, InuYasha."

A smile broke across his face, heat building deep in his gut. He got out of the car and ran to Kagome's side before she could react. She opened the door and stepped out. Once the door was closed and Kagome was facing him with an inquisitive look, InuYasha said, "Say it again."

By now the parking lot was nearly empty, with no one in sight. But Kagome wasn't sure she cared what random person heard this conversation. She smiled, "I'm falling in love with you, InuYasha."

He swept her up, clear off the ground. Spinning around, he laughed as she instinctively put her arms around his neck. He stopped twirling, looking up at her. She was smiling, like frozen fire, caught forever in the net of time. She flickered before him, light growing strong, strong, stronger. He let momentum slow them down, fighting against centripetal force to keep Kagome in place. "Sorry," he murmured, still smiling.

She shook her head, eyes bright,"It's okay."

He released her gently, glancing at his watch, "Aw, crap."

"What?" She took his hand, turning it, wrapping his arm around her so she could read. Three o'clock. "Oh."

"Yeah, I'd better get you home," he sighed, opening the car door for her, "Where do you live?"

"You've been to Kikyo's, right?" She slid into the seat, still looking up at InuYasha.

"Yeah," He suddenly looked downcast, but shut the door before Kagome could say anything. He sighed and walked around to the other side of the car, refusing to even think her name. Gotta focus on the present, right? Or, at least, that's what he told himself. InuYasha opened the door and sat down. He turned to Kagome and said, "To Kaede's, then?"

"Y-yeah," Kagome smiled slightly, in an attempt to be supportive. She wanted to beat her head against the dashboard, mostly because she knew, or should have known, that mentioning Kikyo would have been a really bad idea. She hadn't heard yelling in art class, but had no doubt that InuYasha was in for it, especially if Kikyo saw him giving Kagome a ride.

InuYasha turned the key, foot pressing down on the clutch. He backed out of the parking space, smoothly shifting into gear as the car pulled back. But he pressed onward, desperately trying not to think about what he was doing, or where he was going. Especially where he was going.

Kagome sat back, staring out the window of the worn-down car. InuYasha was suddenly very subdued, and Kagome had a pretty good idea as to why. And, of course, the first thought that popped into her head was, _'Why does everything revolve around Kikyo?'_ It simply was not fair, the way she was so much prettier, smarter, stronger – but she's said this all before. What's the point of repeating it? That would only make her feel worse.

"I'm sorry," InuYasha sighed, jolting Kagome out of her reverie.

"About what?" Kagome turned towards him.

"Getting you involved in this _mess,"_ he gestured widely with an arm, sharp and concise. "And before you even ask –" Kagome had opened her mouth to speak "—the one with me and Kikyo. _Only_ me and Kikyo."

"Oh," Kagome said quietly.

"Yeah. She must hate you by now. I'm really sorry," he offered an apologetic look at a stop sign before snapping back to the road.

"I doubt it," Kagome snorted delicately, an almost graceful sound, "She and I grew up together, trained together, shared a room… The whole she-bang. It's not like you can just forget how close you are."

"You don't seem that close to me," InuYasha chimed in.

"'That's just 'cause she's mad at me' is what I _should_ say, but honestly, I don't think she's that angry. Jealous, yes, she is incredibly jealous. Angry? I'm not so sure." Kagome shrugged. "She never could hold a grudge for long."

"I know. Except with you," InuYasha insisted, "She's really, really pissed. I've never seen her so cold, or callous, especially not towards her friends."

"That's only because she's jealous of me, which sounds really conceited, I know, but it's not really me she's jealous of. She wants the attention I get, the... Admiration, I guess? I'm not really sure what to call it."

"Attention from who?" InuYasha looked over at Kagome inquisitively.

"This is one of those things you can't tell anyone. Like a plan to raid a cop stop, or a rival gang's H.Q. You just don't tell anyone. I shouldn't even be telling you this. Okay?" At InuYasha's somber nod, Kagome continued, "There's this guy..."

_'Oh, crap.'_

"But it's not like that. Not at all. I guess you could say he likes me, but I don't like him. At _all._ As in, I honestly don't care if he lives or dies. Although, I do prefer him dead."

"So you hate him?" It was suddenly very hard to focus on the road.

"No. This is past mere hatred. This is indifference." Kagome was looking out the window, her voice filled with something crueler than venom as it wafted over her shoulder.

"Oh." It was InuYasha's turn to sound small.

"He's cold and cruel, and everything I wish I wasn't," Kagome said quietly, "But anyway, Kikyo likes him. Shit."

It took InuYasha a moment to comprehend what Kagome had just said. The epiphany seeped through his skin like pain, like terror. There was someone else. His mouth opened, but no sound came out.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry – " Kagome was babbling.

"No, you were only telling the truth." InuYasha mumbled. "Thanks, I guess."

"Why are you thanking me? I'm the bearer of bad news," Kagome whipped around to look InuYasha in the eye.

He glanced over at her as they reached a stop sign. Face flushed, eyes bright, her stare was intense. "Why wouldn't I thank you?" He murmured, enunciating every syllable, "You trust me enough to tell me the truth."

"That doesn't change anything! Since when has anyone thanked the grim reaper?" She almost snapped, barely containing her frustration and confusion.

"Since now," InuYasha smiled, trying not to laugh at Kagome's flustered appearance. "Besides, you trust me, right?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"I'm gonna ignore that last word. See? You trust me. So, you told me the truth. Just let me revel in this little 'go me' moment, okay?"

"Sure, but why is there a 'go me' moment in the first place?" Kagome looked at him quizzically.

"Because I've barely known you a week, and you trust me," he shrugged, checking his rear view mirror, "And you don't seem like the trusting type."

"You're right. I'm not."

"So I've proved my point. Go me. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Kagome's voice was small, unsure.

"So, there's this guy, who likes you, but you like me," InuYasha blushed slightly as he said this, but his joy hit a wall as he plowed on, "and Kikyo likes him?"

"Yeah, basically." Kagome nodded along.

"Wow. Shit. Wow." InuYasha snapped back from Kagome to the road, and pressed on the gas, getting the car moving again. "That's a lot to deal with."

"And to take in," Kagome looked at InuYasha, concerned, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm not really sure, but I think I just need some time to digest it, I guess," InuYasha shrugged and turned onto Kaede's street.

"Which is fine." Kagome smiled.

"I know," InuYasha bluffed, running on autopilot.

"You didn't sound too sure," she laughed lightly, and pointed to a house a little ways ahead on the left. "There it is."

"I know," InuYasha wasn't lying this time, "My girlfriend _does_ live here, you know."

"I know," Kagome was subdued. She wanted to smack herself. God, she sounded so pathetic!

"Sorry."

"No, that came out sounding really melodramatic. I meant to say it normally, but that didn't happen," she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay," he pulled into the driveway. As the car slid to a stop, Kagome reached for the door handle, but InuYasha quickly locked the doors. "Look," he said when she whipped around to face him, "I just want you to know, I still need some time to figure things out."

"Okay."

"But if something happens, and you need anything – a shoulder, a hand, someone to talk to – _anything, _just come talk to me, okay?" He looked at her intently, holding his breath.

"O-okay," Kagome gave a small nod, and InuYasha smiled. He unlocked the door, and she slipped out, grabbing her bag. Before she closed the door, she stuck her head in and said, "Thanks. You really are the closest thing to a friend I've got." She smiled and shut the door when he nodded.

InuYasha pulled to the end of the driveway, and Kagome waved to him before going inside. He watched in the rear view mirror as she unlocked the door, gave it a slap, then a kick, and stepped out of view. He sighed, and pushed on the gas pedal, urging to car forward. He needed to get home, needed to find someone to fight. He sped down the streets, crossing main streets to get to the other side of town, the "nice" side of town.

He rolled his eyes, and pressed a little harder on the gas. This was not good. How could Kikyo do this to him? You can only like one person at a time, right? Oh, jeez. He swerved into his driveway, slamming on the brakes once he reached the house. But wasn't he proof that it was possible? _'No, I'm not. I don't _like_ Kikyo, I _love _her. I just like Kagome, so lay off. Stupid conscience.'_ He walked into the rather large home, still thinking. _'Damn... Who can I fight? Maybe Yura, she's always around. But she's so easy to beat. I need someone hard, who has actual knowledge of martial arts, not just magic.'_

"Hey, InuYasha." A voice called out from the living room.

InuYasha smirked, and stepped into the space. "Hey, Miroku. Get your gear and meet me down stairs. We need to talk."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well, aren't you guys happy. Here I am, typing away my fingers, and I think I got about three hours of sleep last night and holy shit I'm not looking at the keyboard! I typed that whole sentence without looking at the keyboard! That's a big accomplishment for me. But anyway. Sorry this chapter's so short, the next one's gonna be a monster, maybe. Hopefully not as long as GWDiHtBF? That was nuts.

Disclaimer: But but but THE AWESOME! THE AMAZING! THE ZIPLOC BAGGIES!

Please Don't Leave Me

Kagome walked down the hall, shoes already off. She could hear voices in the kitchen, so she walked closer, being careful to be quiet.

"I just want her gone, that's all!" Kikyo snapped, eyes flashing.

Kaede took a deep breath. Thank the gods they were the only ones at home. "Look, we both know that house is Kagome's personal _hell,_ and we both know what happens there. How can you sentence anyone to that?"

"Watch me," Kikyo smiled a gruesome smile, looking over Kaede's shoulder.

Kaede followed her line of sight, turning. "Kagome," she gasped.

"Listen to this, Kagome, 'cause I don't want to have to repeat myself." That sick smile was still in place, and it almost seemed like Kikyo was biting back laughter. "I don't want you in my house. I don't want you in my school. I don't want you in my city. So get out."

Kagome looked over Kikyo, from her narrow, weak shoulders to her too-small feet and back to her face. She was daring Kagome to respond, goading her reply, egging on the one-sided anger building between them. But Kagome just smiled an easy smile and said, "It was never my choice." She turned on her heel and walked back the way she came, out of the house.

"Kagome!" Kaede quickly followed, "Kagome, wait!"

As the door slammed behind them, Kikyo broke. Her face collapsed, her anger gone. _'Why does she have to be so perfect, so __right__?'_ She felt the tears coming, but didn't try to stop them. Kikyo hurried to her room, slamming and locking the door, throwing her back against it. How could Kagome not hate her, after everything Kikyo had done? How could she still care, still _love_ the wretched girl locked in her room? God, it was so fucked up. And the way she treated InuYasha today, he must hate her too.

Kikyo sobbed once, the sound was pathetic. But more came and she had no control. Ahe cried hard, for a good long time. It just hurt so bad! After forever, there was a gentle knock on the door. Kikyo sniffed, "Who is it?"

"It's me," Kagome said quietly, "Kikyo, are you okay?"

"No. Go away!" She banged her fist on the door behind herr.

"Kikyo, please open the door." Kagome blinked rapidly, trying to brace herself for what was to come.

"No!"

"Please." Kagome's voice was so gentle, so pleading, Kikyo growled. She flung the door open, and stood in all her glory. "Can I come in?" Kagome asked timidly.

"Yeah," Kikyo deflated, and stepped aside, allowing the younger girl into her messy abode.

"Kikyo, I – "

"Don't. Please don't apologize." The tears were coming, and they were coming _fast,_ "I should be the one apologizing!" She grabbed Kagome, pulling them both to the floor. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She started sobbing again, waves wracking her body.

"Oh, Kikyo, it's okay," Kagome wrapped her arms around her cousin, her sister, her friend.

'No, it's not! I just – I can't – "

"Sh." Kagome made soothing sounds in Kikyo's ear.

"I can't _do_ this, Kagome! I can't hate you!" Kikyo cried.

"You don't have to," Kagome smiled, stroking her hair, "I certainly don't hate you."

"Why not? I just told you to go back there!" Kikyo looked up at her, tears pouring down her face.

"I'm going to have to go anyway." Kagome's smile was sad.

"Why? What do you mean?" Kikyo was bewildered. How could Kagome go back there? Kaede was right, Kikyo wouldn't wish that on _anybody._

"He's coming to pick me up. Tomorrow."

It took a moment for the bomb to explode. Realization hit Kikyo full in the face, "oh, god, Kagome – "

"Don't. Please don't apologize." Kagome started tearing up.

"But – "

"It's not your fault. It's mine, if anyone's," Kagome sighed, wiping her eyes.

"You know that's not true," Kikyo glared at her cousin.

"Yes, it is. I introduced them, remember?" Kagome glared right back, daring Kikyo to contradict her.

"Yeah, but..." Kikyo sighed and let the sentence trail off and die, completely at a loss.

"It's okay, Kikyo, I'll manage. But Kaede wants us to talk about tomorrow. So can we go to the kitchen? Or do you want to stay here?" Kagome squeezed her shoulder gently.

"No, I'll go," Kikyo sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm okay."

Kagome smiled, unwinding herself from the tight embrace. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Kikyo didn't move.

"C'mon," Kagome stood, offering a hand. "Lets go, get this over with."

"Okay." Kikyo took the proffered hand, heaving herself to her feet. "You know I won't be able to help you, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Kagome opened the door, waving Kikyo through. _'I'm alone in this.'_ She sighed quietly, and stopped her cousin, "Hey, Kikyo?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I borrow your phone?" Kagome cringed internally, waiting for the answer she didn't want to hear.

"Yeah, sure. What do I say to Kaede?" Kikyo pulled the small miracle out of her pocket, handing it over.

Kagome took it gratefully, "Just say I'm in the bathroom. This won't take long."

"Okay. Tell Bankotsu I say 'hi.'" Kikyo smiled.

"Sure," Kagome smiled back, and made her way to the guest room. She flicked open the phone, closing the door behind her. Scrolling through the contacts, she found the one she wanted and hit that pretty green button.

"Hello?" A strong tenor picked up quickly. He was wary, cautious, and a little out of breath.

"Hey, InuYasha?" Kagome bit back a smile.

"Yeah, who's this?" This girl was too sweet to be Kikyo, and there was no way it was...

"It's Kagome."

"Oh." _'Well, shit.'_ "Hey, what's up?"

"Kikyo's really down right now, and I was wondering if you could call her in about ten minutes?" Kagome finally let herself smile, but it was small and shallow, a shadow of what it could have been.

"Yeah, sure." InuYasha scratched his head. Why was she asking to cheer up _Kikyo?_ Shouldn't Kikyo be calling him herself?

"She'd be the one calling, except she thinks you hate her right now." Kagome sounded fine, concerned, but nothing to be alarmed about, "She feels really bad about today."

"Doesn't she always?" InuYasha muttered darkly.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'll call her." InuYasha sighed into the phone.

"Thanks, InuYasha. You have no idea how much this means to me." Kagome's smile widened, and it was obvious she meant it this time.

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow, okay Kags?" InuYasha frowned slightly, but tried to sound cheerful.

"Okay. See ya then!"

"Bye," InuYasha slid his phone shut, throwing it onto the pile of sweats in the corner.

"Who was that? Kagome?" Miroku leaned his staff against the wall, peering into InuYasha's face.

"Yeah. From Kikyo's phone." InuYasha groaned, sitting back on his haunches. "She want's me to call Kikyo, to cheer her up."

"Oh, jeez," Miroku sighed, shaking his head. After a moment, he said, "Well? Are you going to?"

"Maybe." InuYasha shrugged. _'You know you will. You care too much to just leave her hanging.'_ He stood, grabbing his things. "I'm done. You want another round?"

"No, I'm fine," Miroku wiped the sweat off his brow.

"I'm gonna take a shower. See ya in a few," InuYasha waved to his punching bag.

"See ya." Miroku waved back.

_'God,' _InuYasha left the dojo, _'why do I do this to myself? It's not like she cares. Of course she does, but I don't want to talk to her. I just don't. But I should. Just gotta remember who asked me to do it. This is so fucked up.'_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: OH MY GAWD THE REVIEWS! And and and, the ALERTS and the FAVES! I have never felt so loved before in my LIFE! THIS CALLS FOR ALL CAPS HANDWRITING! Just kidding! I won't torture you with that... TOO much. But I think this chapter answers a lot of questions, and is very very violent. So let's all go out and beat our heads against the wall. I am a pacifist, writing graphic, horrifying scenes. Go me. I am reveling in this 'go me' moment. Yay.

Huggles go to... kittychic0895 and AthenaClumsyDuck, who I should have been thanking all along, but they somehow slipped through the cracks. I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: NO. ME NO OWN.

Missing

Kagome sighed, crossing her arms. She had been put on guard duty, standing outside the gate to the house. She leaned against the wall surrounding her cousins' home. How were people supposed to recognize her? She had only been in town a few days, after all. She only knew InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kikyo, Kaede, Jay, and Kouga. Shit, _Kouga._ Don't think about it, Kagome, you need your focus tonight. She ignored the heat pricking at her skin, like needles, like knives, like nails. She wanted to cry out, claw at her body until there was nothing left.

Yes, she needed to focus. She was here, leaning against the wall, nodding and waving to people she didn't know, saying "Hey." She didn't see the point in what she was doing, everyone seemed to know where they were going, even the ones who had pre-gamed. Which was weird, Kaede hated parties and rarely had them. But Kikyo, on the other hand, was the polar opposite. She was a party starter, and could always get a crowd dancing.

After what felt like forever, Kaede sidled up beside her, waving her inside. "People know where they're going now, you can come in." Kagome nodded, but didn't move. Kaede rolled her eyes with a smile and grabbed Kagome's hand. "C'mon! Let's go have some fun!" She dragged Kagome into the house, practically throwing her down into the basement.

Ah, the basement. Full of booze, smoke, and open windows. The music was loud, but not too loud, soft enough to hold decent conversation. The couches were soft, the girls pretty, the men attractive, what's not to like? Kagome sighed, looking around. This was definitely _not_ the place to be right now, especially with certain shit going down.

"Oh, Kagome!" Kikyo came out of nowhere, draping an arm around Kagome's neck. "Thank you s-so much," she whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear. Kagome noticed a rather impressive stack of red Dixie cups in her cousin's other hand. It was amazing she was coherent at all.

"For what?" Kagome smiled, wrapping her arm around Kikyo's waist, supporting her weight. She was obviously uncomfortable, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

"For getting InuYasha to talk to me, silly!" she cooed, pulling Kagome into a messy hug. She turned her head, gesturing with her cup, "He's over there. Hey, InuYasha!" She waved sloppily.

Kagome looked over at the young man, smiling sheepishly. He smiled a little, waved a little. Kagome quickly looked away, unwinding Kikyo's arms from around her waist. Still holding her cousin's hand, she said, "Why don't you sit down, Kikyo?"

"I don't wanna," she replied petulantly, following Kagome as she led the older girl to the couch where the hanyou was sitting, tripping only once or twice.

"But you'll be next to InuYasha," Kagome gently pushed her cousin's shoulders down so she would sit. "Hey, InuYasha." Kagome smiled at him.

"Hey," He nodded to her, trying not to think about how pretty she looked, even in a loose t-shirt and baggy pants. He wrapped an arm around Kikyo, "Thanks," his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"No problem," Neither did hers, "I'm gonna go get some fresh air,"Kagome nodded to Miroku.

"But you just got here!" Miroku whined, holding out his arms, "C'mere, I'll – "

"Lecher!" Sango hurled a shoe at his head. She had surprisingly good aim, and her cheeks were decidedly pink.

Kagome figured this was a good a time as any, so she bolted. Up the stairs and around the corner, and she was throwing open the door to the back porch. She stepped onto the wood, taking in a lungful of oxygen. Today had been hell, just waiting for him to come. She had been on edge, starting at every noise, every gentle touch. She still hadn't told Kaede, too scared of what she would do, what she would say. Kaede would protect her at all costs, Kagome knew that, and it scared the shit out of her. Kaede was too precious, too important to the younger girl for her to do such things. He wouldn't care, he would kill her before Kagome's very eyes, just to see her cry. As if he didn't see that enough already. He could pull tears from her eyes the way InuYasha could make her smile just by being there.

The door opened, and just like every other time, Kagome whipped around, already on the defensive. "Hey, it's just me," InuYasha held his hands up.

"Sorry," Kagome relaxed, a sigh escaping her.

"Rough day?" InuYasha took his place beside her, leaning against the rail.

"Yeah, you could say that," Kagome turned to face the backyard, copying InuYasha's posture. Her stare was hard, as though she was going to burn a hole in the brick wall across the yard.

"What's up?" InuYasha murmured.

"Nothing I can say," Her lips quirked up in a tense smile.

"Oh."

"But you'll see. They should be here any minute." There was the sound of a car pulling up next to the house, doors opening and closing. "Speak of the devil." Then she laughed, a harsh, almost maniacal sound, "As if they could sneak up on me!" Kagome was biting back tears, praying to whatever gods there were they wouldn't fall.

InuYasha glanced over at the girl beside him, but before he could say anything, a small swarm came of people clad in black came around the house from both sides. Kagome swung her legs over the rail, sitting on the edge. "Stay here," she commanded.

"What – "

"Stay." Her voice was firm, the look in her eyes intense.

An arm grabbed her, forcing her to ground and out of InuYasha's immediate line of sight. She wound her legs around her attacker's, slamming their head against the railing she had just been sitting on. They didn't even cry out. "Run!" She cried, jumping up and kicking someone in the jaw.

"What?" InuYasha was suddenly beside her, covering her back.

"I told you to _run._" She whipped out a knife, smashing another person's nose.

"No!" InuYasha's response was immediate and fierce. He fended off the two people before him, quickly taking down one, then the other.

"Fine. Here." The same knife was tossed over his shoulder. He caught it deftly, slicing a man's chest wide open. Kagome already had another blade in hand, nearly slicing a jugular. But the man leaned back, and Kagome followed, taking the bait.

Out of nowhere, InuYasha was alone. There was a wall of people between him and Kagome, and the attacks had stopped.

"Get out of here," A voice growled. A man with dark hair and an odd tattoo on his forehead appeared at InuYasha's side.

"No. Who the hell are you?" InuYasha snapped, jumping away.

"No one you need to be worried about." The man looked over at the human wall. "I'm on her side. As much as I can be."

"Bankotsu!" Kagome's voice rang out above the shouts and sound of metal rending flesh. "Bow! Porch! _Now!"_

The man ran up the steps to the porch, grabbing an oddly shaped object wrapped in dark cloth. He ripped off off the wrapping, revealing a beautiful red bow. He carelessly tossed it over the rail, only to hear a breathless, "Thanks."

Kagome stopped her ceaseless moving, bringing the bow to waist level. She held it in her fist reverently, one hand on an invisible thread.

"oh, _shit,_ she's gonna – " A voice rang out, but was silenced.

In fact, everything was silent. There was simply no sound. An odd white light began to shine, growing stronger and stronger with each passing moment, Wind began to blow, tendrils of light traveling on it's back. It flattened the grass, pushing against InuYasha's whole body.

He turned to look at Kagome, but all he could see was white light. Its source had exploded, blinding him. He was thrown back by some invisible force, the ground rolling and bucking beneath him. As soon as the violent light came, it was gone, leaving Kagome glowing in its wake. The attackers, all on the ground, slowly began to stir, beginning to crawl in random directions.

"Tell you _master_," Kagome spat, light flashing with her eyes, "That I'm not. Going. **Anywhere!"**

Laughter rolled over them in waves. "Now now, Kagome. This is no time to be losing your temper," a sinister voice like velvet wafted over the groans.

"You," Kagome growled.

A man emerged from behind the house, slapping softly. "Well done, my dear, well done!" He smiled, revealing perfectly aligned, too-white sprung, lunging at the man, wielding her bow before her like a viciously curved sword. "Calm down." He held up a hand, and Kagome went flying backwards. She skidded to a halt, a little ways away from InuYasha.

"Are you – " he started towards her.

"Don't!" Kagome snapped, getting to her feet.

"Ah." A smirk replaced the smile, "So this is the boy."

Kagome's expression didn't change. "No."

"Really? And what if I do this?" The man lazily raise an arm, and a surge of dark purple energy formed. InuYasha braced himself for the blow... But none came.

When he opened his eyes, Kagome was in front of him, crouching on one knee, breathing heavily. She was covered in dirt and sweat, eyes hard. "What did you think I would do?" She snapped, "I won't let you hurt innocent people!"

"Is that so?" The man's eyes were steel. His smirk widened into a feral grin, "Come with me, and I won't kill him."

Kagome stood, her hard eyes now sharper than broken glass. She was shaking, from anger, from fear, from pain. What new horrors awaited her when she returned home? What new traumatizing experience had he plotted? For this is what her life is, no more, no less. Meet his demands, and no one gets hurt. Except Kagome. Kagome, his puppet, his toy, his play thing. What more could she possibly be to the man? Kagome wanted to close her eyes, count to three, just like her mother taught her. But her mother is no longer with us, so what good will that do? Kagome swallowed the lump of pain, fear and anger lodged in her throat, and stepped forward. Instantly, she was swarmed with bodies grabbing at her.

"Kagome!" InuYasha burst into action, surging forward. Bankotsu stopped him, ramming the iron bar of his arm into InuYasha's unprotected chest. He walked away, leaving the hanyou sprawled out on the ground, gasping for air. Bankotsu stood beside the man who had started it all.

InuYasha heaved himself up onto his elbows, finally getting a good look at the man, the monster. He was tall, too tall, with broad shoulders and a norrow waist. He was muscular, but lean, limbs hanging loose. InuYasha's gaze rose to his face. High, too-defined cheekbones raced the piece of art. His chin was narrow, jawline sharp. And then there were his eyes. His eyes were a deep, dark purple, hard as cold glass. It was frightening the way he watched Kagome. It was possessive, it was obsessive, it was _sick._

The men dragging a panicking Kagome finally reached the monster. He smiled, and a flash of sinister purple light surrounded Kagome, the men holding on immediately dropped her as if they had been burned.

"Kagome!" InuYasha cried out, staggering on his feet.

"Don't follow me!" Her coarse shout did little to mask the pain. It was cold, so cold it burned white hot across her skin. There were little tears everywhere inside her body, she could feel them. The internal bleeding would be horrendous. The light was gone just as fast as it came. She collapsed, coughing up thick wads of blood and phlegm.

"Good," the monster murmured, "Stay down."

"Fuck you!" Kagome spat, staining his shoes. She tried to get up, but found she couldn't move.

"All in good time. You put up quite a show," He turned, motioning for someone to grab the wounded girl behind him. He led the way back around the house, "I must say, I am impressed." Kagome couldn't move, couldn't fight back as she was dragged away from her haven. She kept trying to get to her feet, to walk away of her own free will, but her legs weren't move. They were shaking from the force of her desire, her will, her want.

They disappeared around the corner, and Bankotsu moved to follow, but he stopped. "You'd do well to heed her advice." With that, he disappeared.

InuYasha began to shake, great waves wrecking his self control. He fell to all fours, hands balling up into fists amidst the green grass. _'What the fuck just happened?'_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, I've got to apologize. These past few chapters have been really short. But necessary, very necessary. The next chapter's gonna be a doozy, though. Lots of angst and drama. But be warned, it'll be the reason this is rated M.

Thanks go to kittychic0895 and Yuti-Chan. They are awesome. You guys ROCK!

Disclaimer: Still no money, as if Rumiko Takahashi would sell the rights.

Losing It

Limbs weightless, heart dropping, there was no ground. No way up, no way down. No left, no right, no center of gravity or way to ground. No way to stop, just movement. Pure, unadulterated movement. No way of knowing where she was going or how she was going to get there, all Kagome knew was that she was moving. She wasn't aware of movement _in_ her body, but _of_ her body. Her body was moving, spiraling downwards, towards consciousness. Suddenly, all her weight crashed into her, the ground was very much there.

Her eyes snapped open, only to be greeted by a plain white ceiling. She rolled to her side, body screaming, and her cheek met soft carpet. This was one she knew well, and had cleaned many times, even in her short stay here. Realization dawned on her. Where she was, what had happened. She convulsed, fighting to keep the bile in her stomach. She lost. Up it came, ripping her open anew. She heaved and retched, barely having the mind to keep her hair out of the way.

Once she finished, she got to her knees, wiping the sweat from her brow. Her thoughts were scattered, so many ideas swirling around, she didn't know what to think. How could she have let InuYasha get involved? How could she have gone inside? Why didn't she wait outside the estate walls, let this happen quietly? How could she have let this happen in the first place?

Well, it was her own damn fault. She did take Kaede up on her offer, which she should _not_ have done, that's for sure. She sighed, and got to her feet.

Everything hurt. Her muscles were screaming, bones aching. She had been healed, she could tell. They had done a pretty good job, too, but not good enough. It obviously hadn't been Suikotsu, one of her own recruits. _'Gotta find him.'_

She staggered over to the door, barely three feet, and practically fell into the slab of wood. Her hand found the knob, and twisted. And twisted. _'It's not turning.'_ She stepped back, eying the door. It was pretty light, all things considered. But that wasn't the problem, really. Who was on the other side? She stepped back towards it, holding her breath. She knocked softly, laying an ear against the painted wood.

What she got in return was a fist smashing into the door, which barely held. She fell back, startled. Kagome let out her the breath she'd been holding, releasing it all in one fell swoop. _'Shit.'_ Whoever was on the other side was no friend.

Kagome sighed. At least it was Sunday. One day 'til school, not even. But what a long day it would be.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Oh, boy. Here we go. Now we're _really_ getting into the story. I know these past few chapters have been short, but you've gotta admit, they have been pretty intense. This one is no different. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know, I really shouldn't have thought about making Ziploc baggies. Now I really want to...

Breaking Up

-Monday-

Monday was... Well, we all know what Monday's are like. The first of five days where you get to wake up too early and stay up too late, cramming to finish what was due the week before. This particular Monday dawned dark and gloomy, with pale gray cloud rolling across the horizon, promising rain. InuYasha sighed for what felt like the billionth time that morning.

"InuYasha, are you okay?" Miroku had watched the hanyou mope around since yesterday.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he gently unwound Kikyo's arms from around his waist, backing away. "I'll see you guys later." He turned, and practically ran down the hall, desperate to see the one person on his mind. Up the stairs he went, taking a sharp right. He stepped into the English room, and quickly took his seat.

"Well, this is a surprise," his English teacher, Ms. Schamess, smiled, "To what do I owe this honor?"

InuYasha shrugged, staring out the window.

"InuYasha, are you alright?" She walked over concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he shrugged again, trying to act nonchalant.

A group of girls walked in, chatting loudly. Ms. Schamess sighed, and walked back over to her desk. The bell rang, pulling the rest of the class into the room, as if they had been waiting just outside the door. They filed in, sitting throughout the room.

"Okay, today, we're starting a new book!" Ms. Schamess began with a smile.

InuYasha just stared out the window, thoughts racing, jumping from one thing to another, but always going back to her. To Kagome. _'She's dead.'_ He wanted to laugh. _'No, he could've killed her right then, but he didn't…'_ He wanted to cry. _'She's locked up somewhere.'_ So far, this was the most likely. _'She's in a hospital very, very far away.'_ Even more likely. _'… That blood she coughed up… How could she possibly be okay?'_ He grimaced. He could still hear her screaming.

He looked down, shaking. Not here, not now. God, he needed to _do_ something. He needed to find her, make sure she was alright. He'd figure things out from there. This was so wrong, she was in high school for fuck's sake. Why should she have to deal with someone like that? He shuddered, despite his best attempts to repress it.

The bell rang, and he quickly gathered his things, leaving before anyone could stop him. He sighed, slowing down. Kikyo was waiting for him in front of the door to the chemistry room, he knew. She always did, so why would today be any different? He only thanked the gods they weren't lb partners anymore. He stopped for a drink, walked down the stairs. He really didn't want to do this. He just wanted to know Kagome was here, in the building, alive and well.

He heard the bell ring, too loud, as always, and he picked up the pace. He wasn't sure he could face Kikyo, with all her perfection, her imperfection, her terrible beauty. InuYasha released a sigh of relief as he neared the door, no Kikyo in sight. He stepped through, took his seat. Kikyo was a few rows ahead and to the left. No chance of talking. He took out his notebook, a red spiral clearly labeled "chemistry" in a messy scrawl. He dutifully took notes throughout the class, nodding along, but never really absorbing what the teacher was saying. The class passed in a hazy blur, and InuYasha packed up just as the bell rang.

"Hey," Kikyo sidled up to him, smiling.

"Hi." He didn't smile back, didn't even glance over.

"Okay, what's going on?" Kikyo sighed, leaning against the table.

"Nothing, it's just..." InuYasha suddenly looked at her, gaze hard and probing, "Do you know where Kagome is?"

Kikyo's eyes flashed, sharp as ice, "No. Why?"

"Never mind." InuYasha shook his head, looking down. He pushed past her, slipping out into the hall. He rushed through, going through the motions of dumping his books in his locker, riding the human currents in the hall. He hurried into the cafeteria, spotting Kaede in her usual spot. "Kaede!" He called out, worry written all over his face, woven into his voice. He was going to break, he knew it.

Kaede's head snapped up from her book, as he slipped into the seat across from her. "Yes?" She said warily.

"Do you know where Kagome is?" InuYasha's gaze bore straight into Kaede's eyes, but she didn't turn away.

"No." And with that, the world, made of too-thin glass, came crashing down.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay, you all must be so pissed at me. But have no fear, the massive chapters are here! Well, not exactly, but close enough. The next chapter is gonna be a doozie, let me tell you. It's also gonna be one of the many reasons this fic is rated M. I know I said that before, but this time I meant it! I promise!

Disclaimer: Because I am simply not cool enough to have thought up a story like InuYasha.

Interlude

Courtesy Call

The phone rang. Once. Twice. "Hello?" A voice like quick silver answered, beautiful, but deadly.

"What the hell was that?" Kikyo hissed into the phone. She was livid, beyond furious. But wasn't it always that way with him? He always took more than she bargained for, always took things just a step too far.

"Whatever do you mean?" The man's voice lilted over the phone.

"That stunt you pulled Saturday," she said, ice cracking in her voice. "I said two, not three, not four, and certainly not twelve o'clock at night!"

"Hm... I could have been certain I heard twelve."

"No! InuYasha was _not_ supposed to see that!"

"InuYasha? Who's that?" His voice was disconcertingly deep.

"The half-breed," Kikyo snapped.

"Ah," the man sat back, "So that's his name."

Kikyo ignored him, "I gave you what you wanted! I told you where she was! I even told you the best time to get her! But _no_, instead you decide to fucking formally introduce them!"

"Now, Kikyo, I did no such thing," his condescending smile slid easily into his voice.

"Oh, yes, you did! Now he'll pay attention to her at school! What could possibly be worse than that?"

He chuckled, "Aw, is Kikyo scared she'll lose her little boyfriend?"

"You know who I want," Kikyo's voice dropped a few degrees, "and it certainly isn't some half-breed twit!"

"As you say, _Princess_," The man, the master, the monster laughed as the line went dead.


End file.
